Die Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde
by Maia May
Summary: Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben... erzählt von ihrem leicht gestressten, besten Freund... Teil Zehn ist endlich online!
1. Langeweile

Ja, da bin ich also wieder… In letzter Zeit hatte ich eine kleine Schreibblockade und da hat es sich auf einmal diese Story in meinem Kopf bequem gemacht. Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spass!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

Alles, was ich gerne hätte, wären Reviews, damit ich weiß, ob die Story bei euch ankommt und ob ich den nächsten Teil posten soll.

Liebe Grüße,

Maia

**Widmung:**

Für Kathy, weil du an mich geglaubt und mir gesagt hast, ich solle die Schreiberei nicht aufgeben. Danke für alles. Ich hab dich lieb!

**Die Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde**

**Teil Eins: Langeweile**

Merlin, ich mache drei Kreuze, wenn der heutige Tag endlich vorbei ist! Ich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass eine Hochzeit derart viel Stress und so gewaltige Probleme mit sich bringen kann. Ich meine, wer denkt denn bitte darüber nach, ob die kleinen Rosen aus Zuckerguss auf der Torte nun hellgelb oder hellrosa sind? Ist das nicht vollkommen egal? Gegessen werden sie doch sowieso, da kann ihre Farbe auch nichts dran ändern. Stimmt doch, oder? Mich würde es auch nicht stören, wenn plötzlich ein Musiker krank wird und im Orchester nur drei Trompetenspieler anstatt vier sitzen. Als ob irgendwer den Unterschied hören würde…

Dabei geht es um etwas ganz anderes. Schließlich wollen sich auf einer Hochzeit zwei Menschen, die sich über alles lieben, auf ewig verbinden. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich bin mir sicher, dass das hier niemand vergisst, aber die ganzen Kleinigkeiten rücken derart in den Vordergrund, dass schon gar keiner mehr fragt, wie denn nun das Kleid der Braut aussieht und aus welchem Stoff es gearbeitet wurde.

Oh, wunderbar, Themawechsel, nun reden Professor Sprout und Professor McGonagall neben mir darüber, welche Frisur Hermione wohl haben wird. Vielleicht wird sie ihre Haare ja hochstecken, oder wieder zu so einem „wundervollen Knoten" zusammenfassen wie im vierten Jahr, als sie mit Viktor Krum auf dem Ball erschienen war. Ehrlich, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass sie für ihren Bräutigam so oder so die schönste Frau auf der Welt ist.

Was haben die sich nur dabei gedacht, mich an den Tisch der Hogwartslehrer zu setzen? Nichts gegen Professor Dumbledore (der bereits seit einer Stunde woanders sitzt und sich bestens mit Arthur Weasley unterhält) oder gegen Professor Snape (der es vorzieht, sich an der Bar aufzuhalten) oder gegen Professor Lupin (der damit beschäftigt ist, vor Molly zu fliehen, weil sie ihm dauernd dafür danken will, dass Ginny in ihrem Abschlussjahr so gute Noten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste erhalten hat), aber warum bei Merlin sind ausgerechnet die weiblichen Professoren hier am Tisch geblieben?

Und überhaupt, wieso mussten wir alle schon heute anreisen, wenn die Hochzeit doch sowieso erst morgen stattfindet? Jetzt sind wir bereits den ganzen Nachmittag hier und ich bin heilfroh, dass es Abend wird. Gut, damit rückt auch die Junggesellenabschiedsparty in greifbare Nähe, vor der ich, als Trauzeuge, mich wohl kaum drücken kann. Dabei bin ich mittlerweile ziemlich genervt und frage mich, wie ich den nächsten Tag überstehen soll, ohne vorher irgendjemanden anzuschreien.

Klar, ich liebe Hochzeiten, wer nicht? Aber mal ernsthaft: welcher Mann im Alter von 21 Jahren würde nicht vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stehen, wenn er sich den lieben langen Tag anhören darf, wie sehr seine frühere Lehrerin immer weinen muss, wenn jemand heiratet, den sie kennt? Ich glaube, ich muss dafür sorgen, dass ich morgen in der Kirche ganz, ganz, ganz weit weg von Professor Trelawney sitze. Die alte Fledermaus am Ende vielleicht noch trösten zu müssen… nein, das ginge dann definitiv zu weit! Schließlich will ich die Hochzeit ein wenig genießen! Immerhin musste ich unendliche sechs Jahre warten, bis meine Freunde ihre Liebe zueinander entdeckten.

„Harry, Sie müssen sich ja am meisten freuen!", strahlt mich Professor McGonagall an und ich bringe ein klägliches Lächeln zustande, während ich Hermione in Gedanken dafür verfluche, dass sie darauf bestanden hat, wirklich alle Hogwartslehrer einzuladen. Wenigstens Trelawney hätte sie mir doch ersparen können. Aber nein, das Mädchen hat ja so ein gutes Herz und will den schönsten Tag in ihrem Leben mit so vielen Menschen wie möglich feiern. Und natürlich hätte es seltsam gewirkt, wenn sie nur unsere alte Wahrsagelehrerin ausgeschlossen hätte.

„Oh, ja.", antworte ich und hoffe, dass meine Stimme fröhlich genug wirkt. Doch ich hätte mir überhaupt keine Gedanken deswegen brauchen müssen- die Damen haben ein neues Thema gefunden und reden nun darüber, was für eine fantastische Schülerin Hermione war und dass es ein Segen für die Zaubererwelt ist, dass sie sich dazu entschieden hat, Heilerin zu werden und im St-Mungo-Hospital zu arbeiten. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich mich bei diesem Gedanken auch wohler fühle.

Gerade als ich überlege, ob ich aufstehen und unauffällig verschwinden soll, erblickt mich Bill Weasley und läuft zu mir, um sich neben mir niederzulassen. „Danke!", murmele ich und sehe ihn grinsend an. „Noch einen Moment länger hier und ich wäre aufgesprungen." Rons ältester Bruder lacht mich an. „Nur keine Panik, so schlimm kann es ja gar nicht sein. Lass sie reden und denk an was anderes, hm? Oder soll ich dich mit dem neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch versorgen? Mum war vorhin offenbar auch langweilig, immerhin hatte sich Professor Lupin auf der Toilette verschanzt."

Amüsiert nicke ich. „Ich hab's ja geahnt! Lange konnte er vor ihr nicht mehr davonlaufen, also musste er sich ein Versteck suchen. Die Toilette- perfekt! Aber lass mal mit dem Klatsch, erzähl mir lieber, was du so machst. Ich bekomm schließlich kaum was mit." „Kein Wunder, ich hab gehört, dass du höchst beschäftigt bist, sowohl bei der Arbeit als auch privat." Er zwinkert mir anzüglich zu und ich spüre förmlich, wie ich rot werde und verlegen wegschaue. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.", erkläre ich wenig überzeugend und muss sehen, wie er die Augen verdreht und mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopft. „Schon klar, Harry. Aber spätestens heute Abend werde ich es sowieso wissen, meinst du nicht?"

Ich überlege kurz, bis mir einfällt, wovon er spricht: Der Junggesellenabschied. Ich werde da kaum alleine auftauchen und ich kann definitiv sagen, dass man sehr schnell sehen wird, was ich fühle. Zugegeben, man müsste blind sein, um es nicht zu bemerken, immerhin kann ich kaum meine Hände von dieser bestimmten Person lassen und die Ausrede „Wir sind nur Freunde!" dürfte auch nicht mehr so gut funktionieren wie früher. Irgendwie ist der Satz ausgelutscht…

Hände legen sich über meine Augen und nehmen mir die Sicht. Mein Herz schlägt schneller, bei dem Gedanken daran, wer nun hinter mir stehen könnte, doch ich merke schnell, dass es jemand anderes ist. Diese Hände sind rau, nicht sanft, wie die, die ich gewohnt bin. „Wer sind wir?", ertönt eine Stimme an meinem rechten Ohr und schon das „wir" verrät mir, wer sich da hinter mir versteckt. „Hallo Fred, hallo George.", lache ich und ziehe die Hände weg, sodass ich mich umdrehen und die Zwillinge ansehen kann.

Grinsend stehen sie da, beide die Arme nun vor der Brust verschränkt und ein spitzbübisches Glänzen in den braunen Augen. Sich vorsichtig umschauend, beugt sich George nach unten zu mir und flüstert: „Wir haben eine ganz besondere Überraschung für den Bräutigam. Besser gesagt: zwei. Die eine für heute Abend, die zweite für morgen." Ich betrachte sie nachdenklich. „Ihr wollt ihm doch nicht seine Hochzeit verderben, oder? Bei etwas, das ihn bloßstellt oder so, mache ich nämlich nicht mit, ja?"

George wedelt mit seiner Hand vor meinem Gesicht herum. „Aber nein, was denkst du denn? Obwohl das heute Abend schon ein wenig gemein ist… dafür ist das morgen wunderschön, okay?" Ich nicke langsam. „Na schön. Macht ihr eure Überraschung und ich halte mich da raus, ja?" Fred nickt mir zu. „Keine Sorge, wir organisieren das alleine, wir wollten dich nur vorwarnen. Dann gehen wir zwei mal wieder. Wir sehen uns später, Jungs." Und damit verschwinden die Zwillinge auch bereits.

„Unruhestifter, wie sie im Buche stehen.", bemerkt Bill und lacht leise. „Und das, seitdem ich denken kann. Ich könnte schwören, dass die beiden schon mit Juxzauberstäben in der Hand geboren wurden. Als ich noch jünger war, war ich immer davon überzeugt, dass Fred und George es nicht wagen würden, mir einen Streich zu spielen, wo ich schließlich der Älteste war. Kurz: ich wurde maßlos enttäuscht. Charlie, Percy und ich, wir bekamen alle drei unser Fett weg und das oft genug."

Ein breites Grinsen überzieht mein Gesicht. „War mir irgendwie klar.", zwinkere ich, „Die haben ja vor nichts und niemandem Respekt, das hab ich zur Genüge feststellen müssen. Obwohl ich ihre Streiche um nichts auf der Welt missen möchte! Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie langweilig es anfangs in Hogwarts ohne sie war, bis sich neue Unruhestifter gebildet hatten, die zwar nicht so gut und kreativ waren wie deine Brüder, aber dafür hatte auf einmal jedes Haus seine Freds und Georges und so war immer etwas los."

„Allerdings!", mischt sich da plötzlich Professor McGonagall ein und sie lächelte ihre Kolleginnen an. „Nicht wahr?" Allgemeines Nicken war die Antwort. „Haben meine Brüder Ihnen viel Kummer bereitet?", fragt Bill auch noch mit einem charmanten Lächeln nach, was unsere gesamte Damenriege erröten lässt, während ich mich wundere, was hier gerade für ein Film läuft. Wann erlebt man schon mal, dass seine ehemaligen Lehrerinnen bei einem simplen Satz eines rothaarigen jungen Mannes so reagieren? Ich hätte heute wirklich daheim bleiben sollen. Ich bin mir nämlich absolut nicht sicher, ob das gut für mich ist.

Aber ein gutes hat die Sache ja: Bill hat netterweise ein Gespräch über die Zwillinge begonnen, das die Professorinnen begeistert führen. Immerhin haben sie nun die einmalige Gelegenheit, mit einem „Exklusiv-Opfer" von Fred und George zu reden und ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse auszutauschen. Toll. Wahnsinnig spannend. Mh, jetzt fällt es garantiert nicht auf, wenn ich mich davonmache. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass bei Professor Snape an der Bar noch ein Plätzchen frei ist. Und ansonsten geselle ich mich eben zu Remus auf die Toilette. Reizende Auswahlmöglichkeiten, ehrlich.

Doch zum Glück habe ich den besten Freund der Welt, der anscheinend endlich gemerkt hat, wie sehr ich mich an diesem Tisch quälen musste, um nicht ohnmächtig vom Stuhl zu fallen. Begeistert winkt er mir zu und ich nutze die Gunst der Stunde und verabschiede mich schnellstmöglich, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass das überhaupt bemerkt wird. Bill hat unsere Lehrerinnen wirklich in seinen Bann gezogen und ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie ich mich darüber freue. Hastig eile ich zu Ron und zerre ihn mit an die Bar, wo ich zur Beruhigung meiner Nerven einen Whiskey bestelle.

„Geht's dir nicht gut?", wendet sich mein Freund besorgt an mich und mustert mein Gesicht, während er mitfühlend eine Hand auf meinen Arm legt. „Ist es dir zu warm hier drinnen?" Ich winke energisch ab. „Danke, Ron, alles blendend. Ich darf mir nur seit Stunden typisches Weibergeschwätz anhören und frage mich mittlerweile, was euch beide geritten hat, als ihr die Tischpläne angefertigt habt. Gut, war bestimmt nett gemeint, mich an den Hogwartstisch zu setzen, aber habt ihr nicht darüber nachgedacht, was ihr da genau tut?" Der Bräutigam wirft mir einen verwirrten Blick zu. „So schlimm?"

„Nun, sagen wir so: eigentlich wollte ich mit Bill, der freundlicherweise bereit war, mich zu erlösen, über seine Arbeit reden, dann kamen die Zwillinge vorbei, um mich über mein Liebesleben auszuquetschen, dann hat sich McGonagall eingemischt und über Unruhestifter geredet und frag mich erst gar nicht, bei welchem Thema sie nun schon sind. Ich hab das seltsame Gefühl, dass es weitaus besser ist, wenn ich es nicht erfahre." Ich grinse leicht gequält und nestle nervös an den Glasuntersetzern herum, die überall auf dem Tresen stehen. „Soso!", lacht Ron, „Da wollten sich Fred und George also mal wieder um das Leben anderer kümmern, hm? Ist den beiden so langweilig, dass sie versuchen, dich über deine Beziehung auszufragen?"

Ich zucke mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Übrigens, danke noch mal, dass ihr gewisse Leute eingeladen habt." Ich zwinkere ihm zu und er lächelt leicht. „Das war doch nicht der Rede wert, Harry. Wir haben es gern getan. Immerhin haben wir alle uns während der letzten fünf, sechs Jahre gut angefreundet, auch wenn es manche bis heute nicht begriffen haben, dass Slytherin nicht für Schlecht steht. Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind… Da kommt dein Schatz!" Er deutet nach hinten und ich drehe mich schnell um, damit ich einen Blick auf die Person werfen kann, die soeben den Raum betreten hat und sich suchend umschaut.

Perfekt. Dann können die Hochzeit und die Party davor beginnen.


	2. Paare

Hallihallo! #wink#  
  
Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, ich hab mich total darüber gefreut!  
  
Leaky: Jaha nick, du hast es verdient. Und ich bin froh darüber, dass du die anderen Teile schon gelesen und mir gesagt hast, was du darüber denkst. #knuddäll#  
  
-LORNA-: Wer der Slytherin ist, steht im zweiten Absatz #zwinker#.  
  
Hermy-ne: Danke schön für dein Review!  
  
Aisa: Wie gesagt, wer Harrys Schatz ist, steht im zweiten Absatz #lach#. Nya, ich kann Harrys Gefühle da auch sehr gut nachvollziehen .  
  
Tarivi: Ja, du hast ja quasi auch Mitschuld daran, dass ich weiterschreibe #smile#. Danke schön für dein Review! #rot wird#  
  
Miss Shirley-Blythe: Oh, danke schön #verlegen lächel#. Nein, Ginny ist es nicht, tut mir Leid. Hoffe, du liest trotzdem weiter #smile#.  
  
Maxine01: #freu# Ein so liebes Review von dir, danke! Nein, was Fieses planen sie nicht, da kann ich dich beruhigen. Mir gefällt die Idee zumindest #grinz#. Und ja, Mione hat auch einen, aber da die Story ja aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben ist, bekommt man das nicht direkt mit, doch schon ein wenig. Okay?   
  
Liz Black: Danke schön fürs Review! Nya, so dolle leiden muss Harry nun auch nicht #lach#.  
  
cennet: Danke schön #lächel#. Ja, was deine Frage betrifft, gilt auch: zweiter Absatz #deut#.  
  
Amelie: Oh, danke schön für dein Review! #freu# Ja, richtig geraten .  
  
Moonshine88: Merci beaucoup, Sari #smile#. Ich hätte aber auch weitergeschrieben, wenn du nicht gewollt hättest #grinz#.  
  
brisana-brownie: Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Aber ich schätze, dein Gebet wurde nicht erhört, hm?  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Warnings: Slash, OOC  
  
Note: Jaah, ich weiß selbst, dass gewisse Personen in der Story OOC sind, aber 1. hat das so toll dazugepasst, 2. sind sie ja alle, wie Kathy so schön gemeint hat, mittlerweile erwachsen geworden und 3. würde ich euch einfach bitten, noch ein wenig Geduld zu haben. Man bekommt später definitiv noch mit, wie und warum sich manche Personen verändert haben. Okay? #smile# Danke.  
  
Und jetzt viel Spass beim Lesen!  
  
Maia (Wo sind die Sternchen hin? #heul#)  
  
** Widmung:  
**  
Für Kathy, weil du an mich geglaubt und mir gesagt hast, ich solle die  
Schreiberei nicht aufgeben. Danke für alles. Ich hab dich lieb!  
  
**Die Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde**   
  
Teil Zwei: Paare   
  
„Hey!", murmele ich erfreut und umarme den einen der beiden jungen Männer, die soeben erst den Raum betreten haben, heftig, bevor ich ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drücke und den anderen freundlich anlächele. „Schön, dass ihr da seid. Ich hab dich schon vermisst."Erneut finden meine Lippen den Weg zu seinem Gesicht und ich schmiege mich für einen Moment an ihn, bevor wir uns voneinander lösen und gemeinsam auf Ron zusteuern, der noch an der Bar sitzt und uns vergnügt entgegensieht.  
  
„Toll, dass ihr es geschafft habt!", meint auch er und zwinkert dem Blonden zu. „Wo Harry für heute doch so viel geplant hat."Ein erstaunter Blick trifft mich, während ich meinerseits Ron böse anfunkele. Hat man in dieser Gesellschaft denn gar kein Privatleben? „Was hast du vor?", erkundigt sich Draco natürlich auch prompt und sieht mich interessiert an, während Blaise grinsend daneben steht. Nun, das heißt für mich: Augen zu und durch. „Ich dachte, der heutige Abend wäre wie geschaffen, um allen mitzuteilen, dass wir zusammen sind.", gebe ich betont gelassen zurück. „Nichts Großartiges, ich dachte da eher an einen umwerfenden Kuss im Rampenlicht."  
  
Blaise muss sich das Lachen merklich verkneifen, doch ein gewisser anderer, ehemaliger Slytherin hat sich da nicht so gut im Griff und mustert mich aus großen Augen. „Hast du die Lichtanlage schon bestellt?", kommt natürlich die unvermeidliche Frotzelei von dem Schwarzhaarigen und ich schneide ihm eine Fratze, als wäre ich gerade mal fünf Jahre alt. Und als hätte ich es nicht gewusst: „Wie die Kinder!", erfolgt der gespielt genervte Aufschrei meines Freundes, während er einen Arm um mich legt und mir „Einverstanden!" ins Ohr flüstert. Ich grinse triumphierend und kann ein leises „Hab ich's doch gewusst, dass das deinen Geschmack trifft!"nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Diese ganzen spöttischen Bemerkungen machen einen großen Teil unseres täglichen Lebens aus. Irgendwo gehören sie einfach zu unserer Beziehung. Meistens lockern sie das Ganze auf und wenn wir uns mal streiten, reicht ein Satz voller Ironie, um den anderen zum Lachen zu bringen und daraufhin folgt fast immer die Versöhnung. Und eines schwöre ich: Nur wegen dieser wundervollen Versöhnung, gerate ich manchmal in die Versuchung, einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, doch leider (oder besser zum Glück) schaffe ich es einfach nicht, Draco böse zu sein. Dafür liebe ich ihn viel zu sehr, das haben mir die vergangenen drei Jahre zur Genüge bewiesen.  
  
Dass Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy ein Paar sind, ist nun wirklich nicht das Staatsgeheimnis Nummer Eins, aber wir hängen es eben nicht an die große Glocke und daran wird es wohl liegen, dass die meisten meiner Freunde nichts von uns wissen. Eigentlich verhalte ich mich immer so wie vorhin bei den Zwillingen: ich verrate nichts, weil ich mir wünsche, dass wir zwei zusammen sind, wenn meine Freunde es erfahren. Dumm, oder? Aber ich komme mir noch viel dümmer vor, wenn ich da alleine stehe und allen erkläre, dass mein Freund Draco Malfoy ist.  
  
Einige wissen es natürlich. Ich hätte niemals vor Ron und Hermione verbergen können, dass ich verliebt bin, dafür kennen sie mich viel zu gut und dafür strahle ich auch zu viel. Und selbstverständlich habe ich ihnen nach kurzer Zeit meinen Freund vorgestellt, nachdem ich sicher sein konnte, dass sie es akzeptieren würden. Denn Zweifel hatte ich gehabt, ganz klar. Schließlich passiert es einem nicht oft, dass man sich in die Person verliebt, die einem jahrelang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat. Und dennoch war es bei uns beiden so und ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie glücklich ich darüber bin. Bei uns ist es so, wie es sich die alten Griechen vorgestellt haben: jeder Mensch ist ein Teil einer Kugel und sein ganzes Leben lang auf der Suche nach der anderen Hälfte. Ich habe meine gefunden.  
  
„Dann hat euer kleines Versteckspiel heute Abend also ein Ende?", vergewissert sich Blaise und mustert uns nachdenklich. „Ich hatte schon gedacht, es würde gar nicht mehr dazu kommen. Endlich seid ihr vernünftig geworden! Das war ja kaum noch auszuhalten... Und um ehrlich zu sein, ich freu mich diebisch auf die überraschten Gesichter! Damit dürfte eure Hochzeit zum Ereignis des Jahres werden, Ron!", lachte er und ließ nebenbei seinen Blick über die Personen schweifen, die überall im Raum verteilt an den Tischen saßen. „Suchst du jemand bestimmten?", ziehe ich Blaise auf und zwinkere Draco amüsiert zu.  
  
Zugegeben, Blaise ist in den letzten drei Jahren zu einem sehr guten Freund für mich geworden. Und ich freue mich, wenn wir uns sehen. Anfangs war ich ziemlich skeptisch, mein gesundes Gryffindormisstrauen gegenüber Slytherins hat sich bemerkbar gemacht und ich hab mich zurückgehalten im Umgang mit ihm. Aber ich habe sehr schnell gelernt, dass man in Blaises Nähe keine schlechte Laune haben kann und dass man ihn einfach mögen muss. Er ist ständig fröhlich, sprüht geradezu über vor Charme und reißt am laufenden Band Witze. Und es ist interessant, ihn beim Flirten zu beobachten. Das ist quasi sein Lieblingshobby, obwohl er mittlerweile seit knapp sieben Monaten in einer festen Beziehung ist und, wie er es ausdrückt, „Seamus auch heiß und innig liebt."  
  
„Da kommt jemand.", weist Draco seinen besten Kumpel auf eine Person hin, die gerade dabei ist, sich quer durch den Raum zu uns durchzuquetschen. Rotblonde Haare schimmern sanft im Licht der vielen Kerzen und ich muss schmunzeln, als sich auf Blaises Gesicht ein verliebtes Lächeln breit macht. „Seamus hat ihn verdammt gut im Griff!", lacht Ron und ich nicke zustimmend. Sobald Seam in seiner Nähe erscheint, lässt Blaise alles stehen und liegen und bereitet sich seelisch ganz darauf vor, in ein paar Sekunden seinem Schatz gegenüberzustehen. Jedes Mal dasselbe Ritual und ich kann ein Grinsen nie unterdrücken, obwohl ich mir fast sicher bin, dass Draco und ich in dieser Situation sehr ähnlich reagieren.  
  
„Hey!", begrüßt uns Seamus atemlos und küsst Blaise kurz, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander lösen und, eng aneinander geschmiegt, vor uns stehen. „Ist ja mächtig was los, Ron. Ich dachte, ihr wolltet erst morgen heiraten? Hab ich was verpasst?"„Witzbold! Hermione hat es sich so gewünscht und da hab ich natürlich nicht „Nein"gesagt. Im Übrigen bist du gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, immerhin hat sich unser Traumpaar dazu entschlossen, heute Abend bekannt zu geben, dass sie zusammen sind."Seamus mustert uns verwirrt, bis Blaise sich schließlich erbarmt und ihn über die Situation aufklärt. „Harry und Draco werden sich nachher höchst unauffällig und sehr leidenschaftlich küssen- bevorzugt auf der Tanzfläche im Scheinwerferlicht. Alles klar?"  
  
„Na endlich!", lautet der ganze Kommentar und Seamus zwinkert mir zu. „Wurde ja mal Zeit. Wie lange seid ihr jetzt schon zusammen? Knappe drei Jahre?"Ich nicke, während Draco ein „Ja"murmelt. „Na bitte, wie lange wolltet ihr es denn noch aufschieben? Aber passt bloß auf, dass ihr unserem Brautpaar nicht die Schau stehlt!"Ich werfe Ron einen nervösen und unbehaglichen Blick zu, doch der nimmt Seamus' Spötterei wie üblich nicht ernst. „Mach dir da mal keine Gedanken!", erklärt er gutgelaunt. „Mione und ich haben so einiges vor."  
  
„Wenigstens weiß bei euch beiden jeder, dass ihr ein Paar seid. Wenn ich da an gewisse Situationen zurückdenke...", grinst Draco und sieht mich vielsagend an, woraufhin Blaise einen Lachanfall bekommt und Seamus knallrot anläuft. Ich weiß genau, worauf mein Freund hinaus will und bei dem Gedanken daran wundert es mich nicht, dass Seam so reagiert. Immerhin war das wirklich verdammt peinlich damals und so schnell werde ich es mit Sicherheit nicht vergessen. Obwohl das sowieso unmöglich ist, sooft, wie Draco und Blaise uns netterweise daran erinnern.  
  
Okay, für Außenstehende klingt das Ganze recht witzig, aber so besonders fand ich es nun ehrlich nicht, als Draco und ich vor circa einem halben Jahr auf dem Sofa der WG von Blaise und meinem Freund rumknutschten und auf einmal eben jener zweite Wohnungsbesitzer engumschlungen mit Seamus zur Tür hereinspazierte. Während Draco und Blaise in Gelächter ausbrachen, weil sie von der Beziehung des jeweils anderen gewusst hatten, schauten Seam und ich wohl ziemlich verwirrt an, bis einer der beiden Herren so freundlich war und uns erklärte, was Sache war. Reizend, nicht? Nun, unsere Freunde jedenfalls finden das alles so lustig, dass sie keine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, bei der man eine Anspielung fallen lassen kann.  
  
„Haha!", murmele ich und greife nach Dracos linker Hand, um sie leicht zu drücken, was soviel heißt wie: ‚Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, ja?' Und er versteht mich sofort und nickt mir leicht zu. ‚Keine Sorge!', übersetze ich still für mich und lächele. Unsere kleine Konversation bleibt unbemerkt von den anderen und ich bin froh darüber. Draco wäre es mit Sicherheit nicht recht, wenn jeder sehen würde, dass er, der Malfoy-Erbe, auch seine schwachen Momente hat. Obwohl... wahrscheinlich würde es mir kaum jemand glauben, wenn ich es erzählen würde. Sehr viele misstrauen ihm und den meisten Slytherins noch genauso wie früher. Denen ist es egal, dass fast alle im Krieg auf unserer Seite gekämpft haben. Manchmal frage ich mich, wann unsere Gesellschaft endlich so weit ist, dass wir alle in Frieden miteinander leben können. Und dann habe ich Angst, dass es vielleicht niemals passieren könnte.  
  
„Alles okay?", reißt mich plötzlich Blaises Stimme aus meinen Gedanken, während Ron und Seamus mich ein wenig besorgt mustern. Draco regelt das Ganze auf unsere Art und Weise und drückt mich noch enger an sich. „Ja, mir geht's gut!", lache ich. „Wie sieht's aus, Jungs, wollen wir nach draußen gehen und uns mit den anderen treffen? Schließlich soll Rons Junggesellenabschied heute noch stattfinden!"„Okay!", stimmt mir mein bester Freund leicht zögernd zu. „Ich sage nur schnell dem Rest Bescheid, ja? Wartet ihr draußen?"Ich nicke und ziehe meinen Freund in Richtung Tür, bevor uns eine der Professorinnen erspäht und unbedingt noch einmal mit uns reden möchte, weil sie uns ja so selten sehen.  
  
„Willst du einen neuen Geschwindigkeitsrekord aufstellen?", keucht Blaise und stützt sich mit den Händen auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab. Seamus lehnt sich gegen die Hauswand und atmet hektisch ein und aus. „Wenn du mich mal loswerden willst, dann musst du nur vor mir wegrennen. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich nicht versuchen werde, dich einzuholen!", schallt es mir von Draco entgegen und ich werde etwas rot. „Ich bin das gewohnt.", nuschele ich undeutlich. „Konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ihr gar keine Kondition habt. Bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, dass ich uns unsere ehemaligen Lehrerinnen vom Leib gehalten habe."  
  
„Was denn? Die sind auch hier?", erkundigt sich Blaise und greift sich stöhnend an den Kopf. „Wundervoll. Wo ich mich doch sowieso schon so total auf das Klassentreffen in zwei Monaten gefreut hab... Hoffentlich bemerken die mich morgen in der Kirche nicht, sonst wollen sie bestimmt wieder ein Gespräch mit mir beginnen."Ich nicke düster. „Scheint fast so, als wäre sie nur aus diesem Grund hergekommen. Sie machen so ziemlich die ganze Reihe durch. Im Moment hängt Bill Weasley bei ihnen fest und ich bin mal gespannt, wen sie sich als nächstes Opfer auswählen, wenn Ron seinen Bruder jetzt zur Party mitnimmt. Die armen Gäste, die noch da drinnen sind. Wir hätten sie fairerweise wenigstens vorwarnen sollen."  
  
Blaise setzt gerade zu einer Antwort an, als die Tür aufgestoßen wird und ein ganzer Trupp junger Männer herauskommt. Die anderen beiden aus unserem Schlafsaal, Dean Thomas und Neville Longbottom, sind natürlich auch eingeladen, genau wie Lee Jordan, sämtliche Brüder von Ron und noch einige mehr aus unserem Jahrgang aus Hogwarts. „Das wäre geschafft!", seufzt Ron erleichtert auf und rollt genervt mit den Augen. „Also, Jungs, ihr habt das hier ja organisiert: wohin geht's?"  
  
Ron wird ein wenig blass, als Fred zu reden beginnt. Dass die Zwillinge ihre Hände im Spiel haben, scheint ihn zu beunruhigen und da ich ja weiß, dass sie eine Überraschung für ihn haben, kann ich es nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. „Wir haben für heute Abend einen kleinen Club gemietet, gerade mal drei Straßen weiter. Den Rest wirst du dann schon sehen, glaub mir."George zwinkert dem Bräutigam aufmunternd zu und läuft vorneweg. „Mir nach!", grinst er und biegt nach rechts ab.  
  
Draco und ich lassen uns an das Ende zurückfallen, um noch ein wenig unsere „traute Zweisamkeit", wie Blaise es genannt hat, zu genießen. Höchstens noch zwanzig Minuten, dann werden alle meiner Freunde erfahren, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin. Und spätestens am nächsten Morgen können wir damit rechnen, dass es auch die anderen erfahren haben, die heute Abend nicht dabei sind. Ich bin nur froh, dass es meine engsten Freunde bereits wissen. Und bei manchen vermute ich sogar, dass sie schon etwas ahnen. Ich kann mir zum Beispiel nur schwer vorstellen, dass Dean überhaupt nichts von dem Ganzen wissen soll. Immerhin ist er mit Ginny zusammen und sie hat alles mitbekommen. Nicht, dass ich denke, sie würde über mein Privatleben tratschen, aber wahrscheinlich ist es dennoch.  
  
„Worüber denkst du nach?", wispert eine Stimme dicht neben meinem Ohr und ich bekomme eine leichte Gänsehaut, als ich Dracos Atem auf meiner Haut spüre. „Ich überlege, ob Dean von uns weiß.", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß und greife mit meiner linken Hand nach Dracos rechter. „Ja.", ist die simple Erwiderung und ich schaue meinen Freund verwirrt an. „Ja?"„Ja.", bestätigt er, „Dean ist über alles informiert. Er hat das Foto gefunden, das Ginny an Weihnachten von uns gemacht hat. Du erinnerst dich doch? Das im Schnee. Und, na ja, das hat ihm wohl ziemlich deutlich gezeigt, was zwischen uns beiden läuft."  
  
Ich laufe wie betäubt weiter. Gut, das hat mich jetzt wirklich überrascht. Zwischen Ahnen und Wissen besteht eben wirklich ein himmelweiter Unterschied. „Hat Ginny dir das erzählt?", erkundige ich mich und sehe Dracos Nicken. „Ich hab sie kurz danach zufällig mal getroffen. Sie hielt es nicht für so wichtig, dass sie dir deshalb geschrieben hätte. Und ich hab es schlicht und ergreifend vergessen.", murmelt er und ich muss lachen, als ich den schuldbewussten Ton in seiner Stimme höre. „Draco, du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen.", flüstere ich und streiche mit meinem Daumen über seinen Handballen. „Ich liebe dich, okay? Und ich vertraue dir."  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch.", höre ich gerade noch, bevor sich unsere Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss vereinen und ich alles um mich herum vergesse. Ich lächele glücklich und streichele mit meiner freien Hand über Dracos Wangen. Seine grauen Augen glühen regelrecht, weil sich die untergehende Sonne in ihnen spiegelt und ich muss lachen. „Ein richtiger Drache.", grinse ich und fange mir einen erstaunten Blick ein. „Die Sonne.", erkläre ich und deute auf seine Augen. „Sie funkeln rötlich. Sieht interessant aus."„Und du hast die ganze Stimmung verdorben.", grummelt Draco gespielt genervt und läuft langsam weiter. „Tut mir Leid. Aber für nachher hab ich Mondlicht und ganz viele Sterne bestellt. Besser?" 


	3. Kuss im Rampenlicht

Hallihallo! #winkt fröhlich#  
  
Vielen, lieben Dank für eure Reviews! #jeden knuddäll# Hab mich riesig gefreut!  
  
moonshine88: Tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass ich das Chap on stelle, während du im Urlaub bist #smile#. Aber sieh's positiv, da kannst du dich auf was freuen, ja? #knuddäll#  
  
Maxine01: Pannen? #grinz# Wer redet denn von Pannen? #summ# Danke fürs Review!  
  
amelie: Danke schön! #knuddäll#  
  
Blue: Oh, vielen Dank #rot werd#.  
  
Brisana-Brownie: Freut mich, dass du trotzdem weiter liest #lach#.  
  
Liz Black: Die Überraschung kommt, glaub ich, im nächsten Teil, musst also noch ein wenig Geduld haben, ja? #smile#  
  
Leaky: Jetzt sei doch nicht so gemein zu den anderen, die noch nicht fast alle Teile gelesen haben, ja? #zwinker# Freut mich, dass dir die Story so gefällt.  
  
cennet: Ja, war ja auch recht unauffällig von mir gewesen, dich darauf hinzuweisen, ne? #lach#  
  
Snuggles2: Danke schön! #freu#  
  
Angus the Cat: Wahrscheinlich werd ich dich total enttäuschen, weil du dir viel mehr Überraschungen ausmalst, als ich schreibe #sorgenmach#. Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Und was die Ahnungen ihrer Freunde wegen der Beziehungen angeht... Man kann sich seinen Teil denken und zwischen den Zeilen lesen #zwinker#.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Warnings: Slash, OOC  
  
Note: Ich glaube, der Titel von diesem Kapitel sagt schon alles... Hoffe, ihr seid damit zufrieden smile.  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen!  
  
Maia  
  
Widmung:  
  
Für Kathy, weil du an mich geglaubt und mir gesagt hast, ich solle die  
Schreiberei nicht aufgeben. Danke für alles. Ich hab dich lieb!  
  
Die Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde   
  
Teil Drei: Kuss im Rampenlicht   
  
„Sieh mal einer an, wer da auch noch auftaucht!", grinst Blaise, als Draco und ich uns wirklich (mehr Mühe kann ich mir eben nicht geben!) unauffällig zur Tür hereinschleichen und den Club betreten, den die Weasley-Zwillinge für heute Abend gemietet haben. Eine Disco-Kugel hängt an der Decke und man wird von der hellblauen Farbe an den Wänden regelrecht geblendet. „Seltsamen Geschmack haben die Muggel, was ihre Clubs betrifft!", murmelt Draco und ich muss ihm im Stillen Recht. Sieht schon ein wenig seltsam aus, die Disco, aber sie wird ihren Zweck erfüllen und das ist ja die Hauptsache.  
  
„Sie ist nicht in der Nähe der ganzen Wohnblocks, das heißt, wir können hier draußen so viel Lärm machen, wie wir wollen, so viel Abfall produzieren, wie eben herauskommt... kurz: Das hier ist das Paradies!", schwärmt Fred soeben seinem jüngeren Bruder vor, der einen skeptischen Blick auf die Musikanlage wirft und den Fußboden, der teilweise von rosa Flausch überzogen ist, ebenfalls verwirrt anschaut. Jedenfalls lenkt das Ganze von Draco und mir ab und ich atme erleichtert auf. Neugierige Fragen hätte ich jetzt nun wirklich nicht verkraftet. Okay, gut, ich will es ihnen „sagen"oder besser zeigen, dass wir zusammen sind, aber diesen Plan will ich jetzt beibehalten.  
  
„Unsere Überraschung ist schon auf dem Weg hierher.", flüstert mir da George ins Ohr und es ist unmöglich, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu deuten. Ich hoffe nur, es wird Ron nicht den Abend verderben, dazu hänge ich zu sehr an meinem besten Freund, ganz egal, wie witzig Fred und Georges Streiche normal immer sind. Ich will nicht, dass sie Ron den Vorabend des schönsten Tages in seinem Leben kaputt machen, doch sie haben mir ja versprochen, dass das nicht der Fall sein wird und ich habe beschlossen, ihnen zu glauben.  
  
„Sei bloß still!", zischt Draco in meinem Rücken. „Erinnere dich mal daran, wer ungefähr einen Monat langen deinen ganzen Flirts erklären musste, dass du gerade zufällig nicht daheim bist, obwohl du genau neben mir gesessen hast?"Ich kann mir ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und drehe mich zu den beiden kleinen Streithähnen um. An den Gedanken, dass sich ausgerechnet zwei Slytherins eine Wohnung auf Muggelart eingerichtet haben, musste ich mich auch erst gewöhnen. „Was ist denn los?", wende ich mich an Seamus, der grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen neben seinem und meinem Freund steht.  
  
„Der da hat so laut gesprochen, dass es fast schon jeder gehört hätte, dass wir gemeinsam zu spät gekommen sind. Dabei ist ja wohl klar, dass wir den Moment bestimmen, in dem wir über unsere Beziehung reden, oder? Und beinahe hätte er es verdorben."„Der da", ahmt Blaise seinen besten Kumpel nach, „benimmt sich wie ein Kleinkind im Sandkasten, dem man die Schaufel weggenommen hat! Ehrlich, Harry, ohne dich kann man deinen Freund kaum auf die Menschheit loslassen! So gereizt, wie er gerade ist."„Und an wem liegt das wohl?", schießt Draco zurück und wirft Blaise einen giftigen Blick zu.  
  
„Jungs!", meine ich beruhigend und sehe sie abwechselnd an. „Das ist nun wirklich kein Grund, sich darüber aufzuregen, okay? Es hat niemand gehört, Draco, es ist alles in Ordnung. Seit wann benehmt ihr beide euch denn so seltsam, hm?"Auf einmal zieht jemand an meiner Hand und ich bekomme gerade noch mit, wie Seamus „Einen Moment!"ruft und ich hinter ihm her in eine Ecke stolpere. „Was ist los?", frage ich verwundert und sehe meinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden verwirrt an.  
  
„Ich will dir erklären, was mit unseren beiden Herren los ist. Schließlich hat Blaise heute genauso schwache Nerven wie Draco.", meint Seamus locker und schenkte mir ein halbes Grinsen. „Und? Woran liegt's?", erkundige ich mich und schaue kurz zu meinem Freund, dessen düsteres Gesicht sich erst aufhellt, als ich ihm zuzwinkere. „Nicht lachen!", warnt mich Seam vor. „Für dich wird es wohl seltsam klingen und du würdest nie auf die Idee kommen, so zu fühlen, zu denken oder zu handeln, aber die zwei sind anders. Okay?"Ich nicke schnell und wundere mich über Seamus' kleine Rede.  
  
„Sie sind Slytherins, Harry, und ganz egal, wie sie sich entwickeln, sie werden immer Slytherins bleiben. Ich habe lang mit Blaise darüber gesprochen und er hat gemeint, dass er es nicht gewohnt ist, unter so vielen Leuten zu sein, die sich alle mögen und vertrauen. Verstehst du? Hier laufen etliche Menschen herum, die sie nicht so gut kennen, und die sie freundlich aufnehmen werden, weil der Krieg vorbei ist, weil sie wissen, auf welcher Seite Draco und Blaise gekämpft haben und weil sie mit uns hier sind. Sie sind daran nicht gewöhnt und ihr Misstrauen, das sie in der Schule gegenüber allen aus anderen Häusern hatten, ist noch längst nicht verschwunden. Ihre Nerven liegen einfach blank und wir müssen ihnen helfen, sich einzuleben. Ja?"  
  
Ich muss mir ein Kichern verkneifen. „Seam, tut mir ehrlich Leid, dich so enttäuschen zu müssen, aber Draco und ich haben, glaube ich, schon ganz am Anfang unserer Beziehung darüber gesprochen. Wenn du mich fragst... ich glaub, die beiden haben schlicht und ergreifend ein wenig Bammel, weil wir sie auf eine Hochzeit mitnehmen. Vielleicht denken sie jetzt, sie hätten irgendwelche Verpflichtungen."Ich zwinkere ihm zu und gemeinsam brechen wir in amüsiertes Gelächter aus. „Am besten wäre dann noch, einer von uns vieren würde morgen Miones Brautstrauß fangen!"  
  
Während wir zurück zu unseren Freunden gehen, schaue ich Seamus verwirrt an. „Aber den Brautstrauß können doch nur die unverheirateten Frauen fangen."„Irrtum, mein Lieber!", unterbricht mich Blaise gutgelaunt und auch Dracos Gesicht ziert wieder ein kleines Lächeln. Scheint, als hätten sie ihren kleinen Streit beigelegt und vergessen. „Bei den Zauberern können ihn alle fangen, die noch nicht verheiratet sind.", fügt mein Freund hinzu und greift nach meiner Hand. „Jetzt küssen oder später?", will er leise von mir wissen und deutet mit dem Kopf auf die leere Tanzfläche, die wunderbar von den Scheinwerfern angestrahlt wird.  
  
„Jetzt!", antworten Seamus und Blaise gleichzeitig und sehen uns auffordernd an. „Worauf wartet ihr noch?", erkundigt sich der Schwarzhaarige zwinkernd. „Rauf auf die Tanzfläche, sie gehört euch!", grinst Seam und gibt mir einen kleinen Schubs. „Ich sag Ron Bescheid!", meint Blaise lässig und geht zu den Zwillingen, die immer noch dabei sind, ihren jüngeren Bruder über die Vorzüge dieses Clubs aufzuklären. „Und ihr stürmt die Tanzfläche!"Erneut bekomme ich einen Stoß von Seamus und ich ziehe Draco, der noch meine Hand hält, mit mir nach vorne.  
  
Im Vorbeilaufen an der Bar schnappe ich mir noch ein Glas mit Was-weiß-ich- was, das mir jedenfalls hilft, das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das mich seit eben merkwürdigerweise befallen hat. Hastig reiche ich das Glas weiter und bemerke, wie auch Draco einen großen Schluck daraus nimmt, bevor er es auf einem Tisch stehen lässt und wir gemeinsam, Hand in Hand, auf die Tanzfläche gehen. Plötzlich ist alles vergessen: ich denke nicht mehr daran, dass hinter uns fast alle meiner Freunde stehen und sich fragen, was ich hier tue. Jetzt zählt nur noch die Person direkt vor mir, die ich mehr liebe als irgendjemanden sonst auf dieser Welt.  
  
Silbergraue Augen strahlen mich vertrauensvoll an und einmal mehr fasse ich den Entschluss, Draco niemals wehzutun. Ich weiß schon nicht mehr, wie oft ich mir das bereits vorgenommen habe, doch bisher habe ich es noch nicht gebrochen und ich habe auch nicht vor, das jemals zu tun. Draco hat mir seine verletzliche Seite gezeigt und ich liebe ihn dafür nur noch mehr. Er vertraut mir und dessen bin ich mir nur allzu bewusst. Ich will ihn nicht enttäuschen. Niemals.  
  
Und auf einmal ist es ganz einfach. Es ist, als würde er mich magisch anziehen und ich lasse es nur zu gerne zu. Sanft löse ich meine Hand aus seiner und umfasse dann sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Langsam beuge ich mich nach vorne, nehme meinen Blick nicht von diesen wunderschönen Augen, die mir jede Sekunde aufs Neue erklären, wie sehr mir Draco vertraut. Er lässt mich bis in sein Innerstes schauen und dafür liebe ich ihn auch. Eigentlich liebe ich ihn für alles. Eigentlich ist er mein alles.  
  
Ein letztes, geradezu scheues Lächeln, bevor ich meine Augen schließe und meine Lippen die seinen berühren. Zärtlich streicheln die Finger meiner einen Hand durch sein Haar und halten ihn eng bei mir, während ich mit dem Daumen der anderen Hand seine Wange liebkose und meine Zunge seine anstupst. In diesem einen Moment dreht sich alles um mich und ich bin froh, dass Draco mich hält. Ich merke, dass ich mein Versprechen gegenüber Ron und Blaise breche und aus dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein zärtlicher wird, aber es stört mich nicht. Das hier ist wunderschön. Und ich bin glücklich. Was braucht man mehr?  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne höre ich Geräusche, Rufe, Klatschen, wild durcheinander und beinahe verwirrt löse ich mich von Draco, um mich umzuschauen und zu bemerken, dass meine Freunde dastehen und grinsen, als hätten sie es längst gewusst oder zumindest geahnt und nur darauf gewartet, dass ich sie an meinem Glück teilhaben lasse. Und nun ist es soweit. Denn wie heißt es so schön: Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid und geteiltes Glück ist doppelte Freude.  
  
Ich spüre Draco an meiner Seite, wie er wieder nach meiner Hand greift und sie drückt. Ich umarme ihn stürmisch und flüstere ihm etwas in sein Ohr. „Sie freuen sich mit uns, siehst du es? Du bist längst aufgenommen, Draco, du musst ihnen nur eine Chance geben!"Ich lächele ihn an und er erwidert es, so fröhlich, wie er sich sonst nur gibt, wenn wir alleine sind. „Ja, und das werde ich.", wispert er zurück. „Ich bin glücklich, Harry. Danke. Denn du hast mich so glücklich gemacht."Ich hauche ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Und du mich. Ich würde sagen, wir sind quitt."Ich grinse und gemeinsam laufen wir zu Blaise und Seamus, die uns applaudierend entgegensehen.  
  
„Los, ihr seid dran!", lacht Draco und zieht Blaise am Ärmel in Richtung Tanzfläche. Ich revanchiere mich derweil bei Seamus und schubse ihn auffordernd zu Blaise, der seinen Freund mit offenen Armen empfängt. Alle um uns herum jubeln, als die zwei in einen tiefen (und eindeutig wilderen) Kuss versinken. „Perfekt!", strahlt Ron, „Endlich wäre das auch erledigt und wir können nun damit anfangen, zu feiern. Oder habt ihr schon vergessen, dass ich morgen heirate?"  
  
Tosendes Gelächter ist die Antwort und Fred kommt mit einem bedeutungsschweren Lächeln auf den Lippen auf seinen jüngeren Bruder zu. „Ronniespätzchen, das haben wir garantiert nicht vergessen und wir haben eine nette, kleine Überraschung für dich vorbereitet, bevor unsere Party beginnt. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?"Rons Gesicht nach zu urteilen, dürfte er sogar eine ganze Menge dagegen haben, aber selbstverständlich sagt er kein Wort. Wie könnte er auch, bei seinem eigenen Junggesellenabschied? Ron wird auf der Stelle von George in einen der Plüschsessel verfrachtet und Fred fordert die anderen auf, ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.  
  
Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Dean, Neville und ich erobern gemeinsam eine Sitzgruppe (wohlgemerkt eine der wenigen ohne Plüsch) und machen es uns dort bequem. Während George auf die Tanzfläche zusteuert, stellt sich Fred hinter die Lichtanlage und Sekunden später ist sein Zwillingsbruder in rotes Licht getaucht. Leichter Applaus kommt auf und George verneigt sich grinsend. „Vielen Dank, Leute. Nun, wie ihr ja alle wisst, wird unser kleiner Bruder Ron morgen früh Hermione heiraten, mit der er seit Ende der sechsten Klasse zusammen ist. Ihr werdet euch wohl alle noch gut daran erinnern, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis die beiden endlich gemerkt haben, dass sie ineinander verliebt sind. Wir dachten uns also: Warum sollten wir Ron nicht vor Augen führen, wie viel Nerven uns ihre Beziehung gekostet hat?"


	4. Dokumentation einer Beziehung Anfänge, P...

Huhu! /wink/  
  
Vielen herzlichen Dank für eure Reviews! /alle knuddäll/  
  
Tach: Danke schön!  
  
Liz Black: Tja, dieses Kapitel beinhaltet ja die Überraschung /lach/. Ich wünsch dir viel Spass dabei!  
  
amelie: Hey du! /knuddäll/ Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Danke!  
  
Maxine01: Uuuuund hier ist sie, die Fortsetzung! /smile/  
  
Leaky: Danke schön /anstrahl/  
  
cennet: Ich befürchte mittlerweile wirklich, dass ihr viel zu hohe Erwartungen habt, was die Überraschung angeht...  
  
moon: Ich hab dich auch nicht so lange warten lassen, hm?  
  
Blue: Danke schön!  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Warnings: Slash, OOC  
  
Note: Ich glaube, der Titel von diesem Kapitel sagt schon alles... Hoffe, ihr seid damit zufrieden smile.  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen!  
  
Maia  
  
Widmung:  
  
Für Kathy, weil du an mich geglaubt und mir gesagt hast, ich solle die  
Schreiberei nicht aufgeben. Danke für alles. Ich hab dich lieb!  
  
Die Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde   
  
Teil Vier: Dokumentation einer Beziehung (Anfänge, Probleme und  
Kleiderfragen)   
  
Draco und ich wechseln einen verwirrten Blick, der sich erst ein wenig erhellt, als George mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs eine Dialeinwand hervorzaubert und das erste Bild darauf erscheint: **Ron, wie er mit sehnsüchtigem Blick aus dem Fenster starrt.** Irgendwie kommt in mir der Verdacht auf, dass diese Überraschung schon seit einigen Jahren geplant war, denn das magische Foto wurde definitiv in unserem Schlafsaal aufgenommen, irgendwann gegen Mitte des sechsten Schuljahres.  
  
**„Ach, Harry!", ertönt Rons Stimme** und ich frage mich irritiert, wie bei Merlin sie es geschafft haben, dass unsere Foto-Ichs noch reden können. Dummerweise erinnere ich mich nun auch wieder an genau dieses Gespräch, das ich damals mit meinem besten Freund geführt habe. Dem Kichern nach zu urteilen, das aus unserer Richtung kommt, hat der Rest unserer ehemaligen Schlafsaalmitbewohner es ebenfalls nicht vergessen. Ich beuge mich ein wenig nach vorne. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass jeder von euch den Zwillingen bei ihrem Meisterwerk geholfen hat?"„Aber psst!", bekomme ich zurück und muss schmunzeln. Scheint, als hätte wirklich jeder vor Ron gewusst, was mal aus ihm und Mione wird.  
  
**„Ja?", erkundigt sich mein Foto-Ich irgendwo aus dem Hintergrund und Foto- Ron seufzt bedeutungsschwer auf. „Warum können da draußen nicht mehr Mädchen rumlaufen, die so aussehen wie Mione, sich so benehmen wie Mione, einfach so sind wie Mione, nur mit dem klitzekleinen Unterschied, dass ich nicht nur ein Freund bin?"  
**  
„Tiefe Einblicke in das Seelenleben eines Gryffindors!", macht sich George bemerkbar. „Und nun ein kleiner Szenenwechsel in einen anderen Schlafsaal." Das nächste Foto erscheint und ich starre ungläubig auf die Leinwand. Scheint, als wären auch die Mädels nicht untätig geblieben. Ein Seitenblick nach rechts zeigt mir, wie Ron auf seinem Plüschsessel hin- und herrutscht und sich offenbar fragt, wer ihn so schändlich betrogen und diese Fotos aufgenommen hat.  
  
**„Glaubst du, er mag mich?"will Hermiones Foto-Ich gerade von Lavenders Foto-Ich wissen und schaut dabei sehnsuchtsvoll auf ein kleines Bild, das Ron zeigt. „Klar!", ist die lässige Antwort und Mione sieht irritiert auf. „Im Ernst?"„Sicher!", mischt sich Parvati ein. „Schließlich seid ihr seit über fünf Jahren sehr gut befreundet, also wird er dich kaum hassen, oder?" Hermione verdreht sichtlich genervt die Augen. „Wie oft muss ich es denn noch sagen? Freundschaft reicht mir nicht mehr. Ich habe mich nun mal in ihn verliebt..."  
**  
„Ich finde es höchst interessant, dass diese beiden Unterhaltungen exakt am selben Tag geführt wurden.", lacht George und ich vergrabe stöhnend den Kopf in meinen Händen. Irgendwie habe ich das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie noch mehr solcher Fotos haben und wir sie heute alle sehen werden. „Springen wir doch mal zwei Tage weiter, um nachzuschauen, wie sich das Ganze entwickelt hat."  
  
**Düstere Wände, kalter Stein und... verliebte Blicke. Ron sitzt, Hermione anschmachtend, im Zaubertränkeunterricht und bekommt nicht einmal mit, wie sein hellgrüner Zaubertrank soeben dabei ist, große, seifenblasenähnliche Gebilde zu entwickeln. „Ron!", ertönt zögernd Deans Stimme, „Du weißt schon, dass wir darauf Noten bekommen?"Ein lang gezogenes „Hm?"ist die Antwort und Dean entreißt Ron energisch seine Kelle, um den Zaubertrank schnell umzurühren. Er wirft ein seltsames, hellrotes Pulver dazu und das Geblubber erstirbt. „Nur gut, dass ich Hermione ab und zu zuhöre...", stöhnt Dean.  
**  
„Typische Szenen einer heimlichen Liebe.", lacht George. „Dem Verliebten gelingt nichts, er ist noch unaufmerksamer als sonst, alle bemerken die Veränderung an ihm, nur eine nicht... Die Angebetete! Mal ehrlich, wer kennt die Anzeichen nicht? Wohl jeder von uns hat schon einmal bemerkt oder am eigenen Leib erfahren. Schauen wir mal, wie die Lovestory zwischen den beiden weitergeht!"  
  
**„Ich ertrage das nicht mehr!", klagt Ron und wirft genervt sein Verwandlungsbuch auf den Boden. „Ich auch nicht!", ertönt eine aggressive Stimme und Seamus schleudert sein Kopfkissen nach Ron. „Merlin, warum gehst du nicht zu ihr und sagst ihr, dass du sie liebst? Kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein, oder? Denn eins schwöre ich dir: wenn das hier noch eine Weile so weitergeht, dann werde ich Hermione höchstpersönlich davon erzählen!"  
**  
„Meistens leiden die Freunde eben am meisten!", grinst Seam und alle anderen fangen an zu lachen, sogar über Rons errötetes Gesicht huscht ein Schmunzeln und ich bin froh, dass er die Überraschung gelassen nimmt. Gut, dass den Zwillingen etwas eingefallen ist, was kreativ und witzig ist, sonst hätte ich nicht gewusst, wie ich reagiert hätte.  
  
**„Warum kann man die Liebe nicht lernen?"  
**  
Ich schlucke leicht. Ein einziger Satz und er bewegt mich bis ins Innerste. Mione sieht so traurig aus auf dem Bild und ich frage mich verzweifelt, warum ich das damals nicht bemerkt habe. Ich habe immer nur auf die fröhlichen und verliebten Blicke geachtet, die sie Ron zugeworfen hat. Ich hab immer nur mitbekommen, wie mies es Ron ging. Was für ein Freund bin ich eigentlich?  
  
„Es bringt nichts, sich jetzt noch Vorwürfe zu machen!", flüstert mir Draco plötzlich zu und ich schaue ihn überrascht an. Er lächelt nachsichtig und streichelt mit einer Hand über meine Wange. Wie gut er mich doch kennt... „Lass es, Harry!", wispert er, „Das ist Vergangenheit. Die beiden sind längst glücklich und denken kaum noch daran. Meinst du nicht auch?"Ich nicke, jedoch nicht vollkommen überzeugt. Und ein kurzer Blick zur Seite zeigt mir, dass Ron das Ganze ebenfalls mitnimmt. Er beißt sich auf die Lippe und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass seine Augen nicht wegen den Lichtverhältnissen so glänzen.  
  
**„Er hat mich gefragt! Lav, er hat mich wirklich gefragt!"Eine hüpfende, vor Freude strahlende Hermione umarmt Lavender und tanzt mit ihr durch den Schlafsaal. „Wovon redest du überhaupt?", erkundigt sich Parvati amüsiert. „Ron hat mich gefragt, ob wir am Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen. Alleine! Nur wir zwei! Ach, ich bin das glücklichste Mädchen auf der ganzen Welt! Liebe ist so etwas Wunderschönes..."  
**  
Nun schießen auch mir Tränen in die Augen und ich lache leise, während ich mit einer Hand über mein Gesicht reibe. „Alles okay?"Besorgt mustert mich Draco und ich nicke schnell. „Mir geht's gut. Es ist nur..."„Ich verstehe das.", unterbricht mich mein Freund. „Hier geht es schließlich um deine beiden besten Freunde und, zugegeben, es ist ziemlich süß, wie sich Hermione freut. Eine Liebesgeschichte ist immer etwas Besonderes und diese hier noch viel mehr."Ich lächele ihn an. „Du bist perfekt, weißt du das?" Noch bevor er etwas antworten kann, wird unsere kleine Zweisamkeit durch das nächste Bild gestört.  
  
**Kleider. Überall Kleider, im ganzen Raum verstreut. Kleider, wie sie soeben durch die Luft fliegen.** „Oh, daran erinnere ich mich sehr gut!", gluckst Ron.** Kleider, wie sie Dean am Kopf treffen und eine Unterhose an ihm hängen bleibt.** „Ich hatte es verdrängt!", grummelt Dean vor mir. „Besten Dank auch, Fred**!"„Ähm, Ron?", macht sich Seamus bemerkbar und wedelt mit einem hellen Hemd. „Deines?", fragt er überflüssigerweise und beobachtet, wie ich irritiert eine Hose auf meinem Bett entdecke. „Ich wünschte, es wäre nicht meines!", müffelt mein bester Freund und kramt weiterhin in seinem Koffer. „Nervös wegen deiner Verabredung?", erkundigt sich Dean, handelt sich damit eine weitere Unterhose ein und murmelt: „Scheint so..."  
**  
Der ganze Raum bebt vor Lachen und Ron errötet wieder auf seinem Sessel. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie die Zwillinge es geschafft haben, aus den Fotos kleine Filme zu machen. Und ich wundere mich über die Tatsache, dass es weder Ron noch mir aufgefallen ist, dass unsere Freunde seit der sechsten Klasse in den unmöglichsten Situationen Fotos von uns gemacht haben. Ich meine, waren wir blind oder was war los? Ich nehme mir fest vor, die Zwillinge und meine früheren Schulkameraden danach zu fragen. Und schon geht es weiter, nun mit Mione im Kleiderstress.  
  
**„Ich hab nichts anzuziehen!" **Ein dickes Grinsen schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Typisch Mädchen. Haben einen ganzen Kleiderschrank voller Klamotten und dann, plötzlich, wenn sie ein Date haben, sind die Kleider nicht mehr gut genug. Zugegeben, wir Jungs sind da auch nicht viel anders, aber immerhin ein wenig! „**Mione, beruhig dich erstmal wieder! Du hast doch diesen wunderschönen Rock, warum ziehst du nicht den an?"Lavender bemüht sich wirklich, ihrer Freundin zu helfen, aber der verzweifelte Ausdruck in ihren Augen lässt keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie dieses Gespräch nun schon sehr oft geführt haben. „Zu dem Rock passen meine Schuhe nicht."Lavender stöhnt auf. „Welche Schuhe hast du dann den ganzen letzten Sommer zu diesem Rock getragen, hm?"  
**  
„Und, was hatte sie an, Ron?", ruft Fred und ich schaue gespannt zu meinem besten Freund. „Einen geliehenen Rock von Parvati, eine Bluse von Ginny und Schuhe von Lavender.", ist die grinsende Antwort. Draco neben mir schüttelt den Kopf und Blaise lacht sich so kaputt, dass Seamus ihm beruhigend auf den Rücken klopft. „Bist du sicher, dass es ihm gut geht?", wendet sich Neville interessiert an Seam und beobachtet, wie Blaise knallrot anläuft und sich Lachtränen aus den Augen wischt. „Ich denke doch.", gibt Seamus ganz ruhig und gelassen zurück und sieht zu, wie sein Freund vor Lachen beinahe vom Stuhl fällt. „Ihr habt ne Spitzenbeziehung, wisst ihr das? Du hast aber schon vor, ihn zu retten, oder?"Dean zwinkert seinem besten Kumpel zu und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das nächste Bild erscheint und Seamus ist so freundlich und hält Blaise den Mund zu, damit wir die Kommentare verstehen können.  
  
**„Warum hab ich mich darauf eingelassen, hm? Warum habt ihr mich nicht davon abgehalten? Warum bei Merlin musste ich das tun? Wieso, Harry? Wieso hast du nicht gesagt: ‚Ron, lass es!' Dir hätte doch klar sein müssen, was daraus wird."Ron steht jammernd in unserem Schlafsaal und versucht verzweifelt, etwas mit seinen Haaren anzustellen. Ich lehne neben ihm an der Wand und habe meine Arme verschränkt. „Ganz cool bleiben, Ron. Was soll denn schief gehen? Sie hat bereits zugesagt, also. Und ich mische mich garantiert nicht in dein Leben ein. Du schaffst das alleine, klar? Und schieb es ja nicht auf uns, wenn du es versaust."  
**  
„Aber unser Ronniespätzchen ist ja ein braver Junge und deswegen hat er sich seine Verabredung mit Hermione natürlich nicht versaut!", ertönt Georges Stimme und Ron verkriecht sich noch tiefer in seinen Sessel. „Schauen wir uns doch mal an, wie ihr erstes Date so gelaufen ist, oder?" Ich schaue verblüfft drein und frage mich, wie bei Merlin sie an solche Bilder gekommen sind.  
  
**„Hallo.", nuschelt Ron sichtlich nervös und nestelt an seinem rechten Ärmel herum. „Hi!", lächelt Mione, genauso aufgeregt und setzt sich ihm gegenüber. „Schön hier, nicht?", versucht Ron, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen und erntet nur einen verständnislosen Blick. „Naja.", meint Hermione langsam, „So schön, wie es eben immer in den „Drei Besen"ist." Rons Gesicht nach zu urteilen, wünscht er sich ganz weit weg.  
**  
„Hattet ihr keine besseren Gesprächsthemen?", zieht Fred seinen jüngeren Bruder auf und auch ich kann mich kaum zurückhalten. Mione muss Ron ja ziemlich verwirrt haben, oder? Ich glaube, da hab sogar ich mich bei meiner Verabredung mit Cho im fünften Jahr besser geschlagen und das will schon was heißen. „Aber keine Sorge!", tröstet uns George mit der Stimme eines Märchenerzählers, „Sie wird ihn ja trotzdem heiraten!"  
  
**„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?"Neugierig umkreisen Ginny und Parvati ihre Freundin, während man Lavender aus dem Hintergrund rufen hört: „Habt ihr euch geküsst?"„Och...", beginnt Hermione, „Ich denke, es war okay."„Okay?" Parvati sieht sie entgeistert an. „Nur okay?"Sie klingt sogar geschockt, woraufhin Mione etwas rot wird. „Ich weiß nicht.", murmelt sie unsicher. „Ich war nicht ich selbst und er war auch so anders als sonst."„Aber natürlich wart ihr das!", grinst Ginny, „Schließlich war das eurer erstes Date! Du darfst nur nicht ständig daran denken, dass sich jetzt wohl alles ändert, weil du nun in ihn verliebt bist, dann klappt das wie von selbst." „Meinst du?"Hermione schaut skeptisch in die Runde. „Ja klar!", ermutigt sie Parvati. „Das war bei mir und Neville auch so."  
**  
Schweigen herrscht im Raum und so ziemlich alle drehen sich höchst interessiert zu Neville, der grinsend auf seinem Stuhl sitzt. „Jaah!", kommt es von George, „Das war wohl etwas, das ihr noch nicht wusstet, hm? Scheint so, als würden wir heute Abend sämtliche Pärchen aufdecken. Glückwunsch, Harry und Draco, ihr habt einen neuen Trend geboren!"Ich muss lachen und denke gleich darüber nach, ob es vielleicht noch mehr gibt, von dem ich nichts weiß. „Valentinstag!", ruft George plötzlich übergangslos und Fred lässt das nächste Bild erscheinen.  
  
**„Hermione, wahrscheinlich hast du es dir schon gedacht, aber ich wollte es dir persönlich sagen: ich liebe dich. Von ganzem Herzen."Große, braune Augen schauen treuherzig drein und irgendjemand kichert. Dann ein leises Seufzen. „War das jetzt besser?"Ron sieht sich fragend um und Seamus bricht vor Lachen total zusammen. Dean hockt grinsend auf seinem Bett, ich stehe genervt bei Ron und Neville räuspert sich leicht. „Klar.", antwortet er. „Zumindest besser als bei deinem ersten Versuch. Wie war das noch gleich?"„Schon gut!", winkt Ron hastig ab, „Ich hab's kapiert! Also war das eben in Ordnung?"„Sicher!", prustet Dean. „Ich finde nur, es wirkt wenig überzeugend, wenn du Hermione sagst und Harry anschaust."  
**  
Genau wie damals brechen wir vier -Dean, Seam, Nev und ich- in Gelächter aus und auch jetzt sitzt Ron mit einem beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck da und fragt sich wahrscheinlich, was er verbrochen hat, um solche Freunde zu bekommen. „Nach fleißigem Üben", erneut erschallt Lachen, „hat sich mein kleiner Bruder dann auch getraut, das Ganze in die Tat umzusetzen und seiner Angebeteten ein Geständnis zu machen. Hoffen wir, dass er dabei besser war."George wirft Ron einen amüsierten Blick zu und zwinkert glucksend.  
  
**Ein kleines Zimmer in einem der Türme. Ein Strauß roter Rosen. Blütenblätter, die auf dem gesamten Boden verteilt sind. Und zwei Personen, von denen die eine die andere sprachlos ansieht. Hingerissen lässt Hermione ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern und bleibt schließlich wieder bei Ron hängen. „Ist das... für mich?", fragt sie leise und wird rot, als ihr Gegenüber nickt. „Mione, ich wollte es dir schon längst sagen, auch wenn es mittlerweile überflüssig sein dürfte. Ich schätze, dass du die Gerüchte genauso gehört hast wie ich und mein Verhalten hat bestimmt auch für sich gesprochen, aber dennoch. Ich hab mir gewünscht, dass du es von mir hörst."  
  
Er schaut sie lächelnd an und greift nach einer Rose, löst sie aus dem Strauß und geht einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Mione, ich liebe dich. Von ganzem Herzen. Und ich will dich nie verlieren."Scheu hebt er den Kopf wieder, den er ein wenig gesenkt hat, und beißt sich nervös auf die Lippe. Und schon im nächsten Moment fliegt Hermione in seine Arme, flüstert „Ich liebe dich auch!"und die beiden versinken in ihrem ersten Kuss.  
**  
Eine einsame Träne läuft über meine Wange, während ich lächele und anfange, zu applaudieren, genau wie die ganzen anderen im Raum. Ron selbst sitzt auf seinem Stuhl, noch ganz gefangen von den Bildern und ihrer Geschichte. „Das ist wohlgemerkt nicht alles.", sagt da George, „Wir haben noch viel mehr Fotos, aber die alle jetzt zu zeigen, hätte uns die halbe Nacht gekostet und wir wollen ja feiern, oder?"Ich stehe langsam auf und gehe gemeinsam mit Draco, Blaise, Seamus, Dean und Neville zu meinem besten Freund, der soeben die Zwillinge umarmt.  
  
„Ihr!"Gespielt böse kommt Ron auf uns zu und funkelt uns an. „Mindestens drei von euch", er fixiert Dean, Seam und Nev, „haben mich jahrelang ohne mein Wissen fotografiert und diese Bilder auch noch an meine Brüder weitergegeben! Eigentlich sollte ich mich aufregen, doch weil ich morgen heirate, will ich euch gnädigerweise verzeihen."Er muss lachen und wir stimmen alle fröhlich mit ein. 


	5. Junggesellenabschied

  
  
Hi!  
  
Vielen, lieben Dank für eure Kommis! Ich hab mich ja so darüber gefreut :- ).  
  
Leaky: Ich weiß doch, dass es dir gefällt . Schließlich kennst du schon fast alles und liest immer noch.  
  
Strumpfhase: Na, dann dürfte dich der heute Tag ja glücklich machen. Update bei „Glück im Spiel"und hier. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt's auch weiterhin. Hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut und dich „wiederzusehen".   
  
Maxine01: Ja, ich fand auch, dass es einfach dazu passt. Manchmal braucht man eben Stories, die süß und etwas witzig und alles sind. Obwohl der nächste Teil, also Teil 6, da etwas aus der Reihe tanzt. Aber nur ein wenig, keine Sorge.  
  
Moonshine88: Danke schön!  
  
Snuggles2: Was für ein kurzer und dennoch so fröhlich machender Kommi ;- ). Danke!  
  
Amelie: Danke schön! Ich hoffe, du hast weiterhin viel Spass in England. Bist doch noch drüben, oder?  
  
Blue: Oh nein, ich wird ja beinahe rot, wenn du das alles so lieb schreibst! Vielen, herzlichen Dank! Und keine Bange, im nächsten Teil, Teil 6, gibt's Harry und Draco pur. Und später auch noch, Teil 8, glaub ich .  
  
Obelix72: Hey, ein neuer Leser, herzlich willkommen! Ich freu mich immer über neue „Gesichter". Schön, dass dir die Story trotz Pairing und allem gefällt! Ich hoffe, du magst die Fortsetzung.  
  
Cennet: Na, zumindest wollen wir hoffen, dass JKR sie überhaupt zusammenkommen lässt, oder?  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Warnings: Slash, OOC  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen!  
  
Maia  
  
Widmung:  
  
Für Kathy, weil du an mich geglaubt und mir gesagt hast, ich solle die  
Schreiberei nicht aufgeben. Danke für alles. Ich hab dich lieb!  
  
Die Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde   
  
Teil Fünf: Junggesellenabschied   
  
Plötzlich wird die Tanzfläche in gleißendes Licht getaucht, langsame Musik erklingt und Draco zieht mich zur Seite. „Los, lass uns tanzen!", grinst er und schlingt seine Arme um meinen Hals, um mich enger an sich zu ziehen. „Du kriegst wohl nie genug, was?", erkundige ich mich lachend und lasse meine Hände auf seinen Hüften ruhen. „Von bestimmten Dingen nicht.", murmelt er und küsst mich sachte. Ich schließe meine Augen, entspanne mich und konzentriere mich ganz auf meinen Freund. Es ist schön, hier zu sein, mit all den Leuten aus der Schule, die ich länger nicht mehr gesehen habe. Und es ist noch schöner, weil ich mit Draco hier bin.  
  
„Wie süß!", reißt mich da eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und ich schaue erschrocken auf. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können... Seamus und Blaise tanzen neben uns und der Schwarzhaarige hat es sich mal wieder nicht verkneifen könne, einen Kommentar abzugeben. Ich seufze leise, gespielt genervt und verdrehe die Augen. „Kann man denn nirgends ungestört sein?", will Draco wissen und ich unterstütze ihn mit einem heftigen Nicken. „Können schon!", gibt Blaise vollkommen unbeeindruckt zurück, „Aber warum solltet ihr wollen? Schließlich ist das hier eine Party! Da ist man erst ungestört, wenn man geht und das könnt ihr noch nicht. Immerhin bist du der Trauzeuge, Harry."  
  
„Ach? Tatsächlich?", zwinkere ich ihm zu. „Gut, dass du mich daran erinnern hast, ich hätte es beinahe vergessen!"„Sagt mal", mischt sich da Seamus in das Gespräch mit ein, „Warum lassen die eigentlich langsame Musik laufen? So viele Paare gibt's hier nun auch nicht."Als hätten Fred und George die Frage gehört, verstummt im selben Moment das Lied und alle drehen sich zu dem Mischpult um. Die Zwillinge thronen dahinter, als würde ihnen die ganze Welt gehören und winken uns fröhlich zu. Geradezu synchron heben wir jeder eine Hand und winken zurück.  
  
„Was haben die heute schon getrunken?", flüstert Draco mir zu und schaut mich skeptisch an, als ich anfange zu erklären, dass Fred und George einfach nur immer gute Laune haben. „Wahrscheinlich nerven wir euch schon", grinst einer der beiden Rotschöpfe und zustimmendes Gemurmel kommt auf, „aber wir haben noch eine Überraschung parat. Ich vermute zwar stark, dass sie euch nicht ganz so gut gefallen wird wie unsere Dokumentation, doch wir haben uns überlegt, dass es zwar für den Betroffenen nicht unbedingt angenehm sein wird, dafür für die Zuschauer jedoch umso mehr. Also wird es stattfinden."  
  
„Du sprichst in Rätseln!", meint Ron verwirrt und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ich will mal stark hoffen, dass ich nicht euer Opfer bin. Als Bräutigam habe ich das nun wirklich nicht verdient."„Du weißt ja noch nicht einmal, worum es geht!", winkt George ab und blinzelt leicht. „Was wir sagen wollten, bevor du uns unterbrochen hast: Wir haben Lose vorbereitet. Auf diesen Losen stehen Tätigkeiten, die die Person, die das Los zieht, ausführen muss. Zum Teil sind das gemeine Aufgabe, zum Teil aber auch sehr normale und einfache. Jeder von euch hat daher sein Glück selbst in der Hand."  
  
Fred hat auf einmal einen großen, bunten Hut vor sich auf dem Tisch stehen und die ersten drängeln schon auf ihn zu. „Immer mit der Ruhe!", lacht er. „Das Ganze geht nach dem ABC. Also darf Terry anfangen."Dieser quetscht sich durch die Menge durch, streicht sich eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und fixiert Fred mit seinen blauen Augen. „Einfach eines nehmen?", fragt er nach und greift, als Fred nickt, nach einem Los. Langsam öffnet er es und liest laut vor: „Gedicht über den Frühling. Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
George grinst fröhlich. „Dass du ein Gedicht über den Frühling schreiben musst, was sonst? Schließlich haben wir gerade diese absolut wundervolle Jahreszeit, da passt das doch prima. Und das Gedicht wirst du dann morgen beim Essen vortragen. Der Nächste bitte, Justin, du bist an der Reihe!"Ich beobachte, wie Justin nach einem Los fischt und dieses auseinander faltet. „Chor!", sagt er und wendet sich fragend an die Zwillinge. „Das bedeutet?" „Dass du morgen gemeinsam mit zwei anderen einen kleinen Chor bilden und in der Kirche ein Liebeslied singen wirst, herzlichen Glückwunsch!"Fred schlägt Justin freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, während dieser nicht ganz so erfreut aussieht. Kein Wunder...  
  
„Seamus, du bist dran!", verkündet George und der Ire kommt zu dem Hut nach vorne. Sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, als er „Blumen streuen!"abliest und die Zwillinge amüsiert mustert. „Heißt das, ich muss auch ein Kleid tragen oder verschont ihr mich damit?"Die beiden wechseln einen Blick, bevor Fred gnädig nickt. „Du darfst einen Anzug tragen. Und jetzt mach Platz für Lee!"Der beste Freund der Zwillinge stolpert nach vorne, greift sich ein Los und lacht leise. „Kommentieren. Was denn bitte?" „Den Film, den jemand von den anderen morgen machen wird.", kommt prompt die Antwort und ich jubele mit den anderen mit. Lee ist ja schließlich wie geschaffen für den Job.  
  
„Neville Longbottom!", geht es da auch schon weiter und ich bin gespannt, was Nev für eine Aufgabe bekommt. „Schleppe tragen!", grinst er und ich schmunzele. Den Zwillingen muss ganz schön langweilig gewesen sein, bei den Aufgaben, die da erscheinen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass noch ein paar nette übrig sind und ich nicht so eine gemeine erwische, die es ja auch geben soll. „Glück gehabt!", meine ich zu Neville und er nickt mir lachend zu. „Kann man wohl sagen! Bin mal gespannt, was sie sich noch alles ausgedacht haben!"  
  
Alle verstummen, während Morag nach vorne läuft und ich mich innerlich wieder darüber freue, dass wenigstens wir die Feindschaften zwischen ehemaligen Gryffindors und ehemaligen Slytherins begraben haben, Morag ist auch jemand, der mir sehr fehlen würde, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre. Er hat halblange, aschblonde Haare und braune Augen, die einen meistens nachdenklich anschauen. Ich mag ihn, man kann wunderbar mit ihm reden und er gibt einem schnell das Gefühl, dass man ihm vertrauen kann.  
  
„Filmen!", liest Morag und sieht sich verwirrt um. „Ihr wisst schon, dass ich mit diesen Geräten überhaupt nicht umgehen kann? Also nicht wundern, wenn man von der Hochzeit auf dem Video nicht viel mitbekommt. Ich kenn mich in der Theorie zwar mit so was aus und nen Fernseher kann ich auch bedienen, aber eine Kamera? Ich glaub, ich bin unbegabt, was solche Dinge angeht, ganz ehrlich."„Keine Sorge, wir erklären dir das rechtzeitig!", versichert ihm George und Morag atmet sichtlich erleichtert auf. „Okay." „Dann ist jetzt Ernie an der Reihe!", ruft Fred.  
  
„Langsam muss es ja nur noch gemeine Aufgaben geben!", murmelt Draco neben mir leicht beunruhigt und beschwert sich darüber, dass sein Nachname mit einem M beginnt. „Was soll ich da denn sagen?", erkundigt sich Blaise amüsiert. „Oder möchtest du gerne mit mir tauschen und der Letzte sein?" „Lass mal, ich bleib bei ‚Malfoy', hab mich schon so an den Namen gewöhnt..." „Feigling!", grinst Blaise und Draco zieht es vor, das überhört zu haben.  
  
Dass Ernie ebenfalls im Chor mitsingen muss, habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen. Ich musste erst Seamus fragen, der es mir netterweise erzählt hat. Schließlich bin ich damit beschäftigt gewesen, unseren Freunden bei einem ihrer kleinen Gespräche zuzuhören. Ehrlich, so was kann ausarten bei den beiden. Obwohl es zugegebenermaßen für die nicht Beteiligten höchst unterhaltsam ist. Und da wird mein Freund auch schon aufgerufen und ich grinse bei dem Gedanken daran, was sich die Zwillinge noch so alles haben einfallen lassen.  
  
„Vielleicht muss er morgen ja die Küche aufräumen!", flüstert Blaise Seamus zu und wir zwei lachen leise. „Hättest du wohl gerne, was?", ziehe ich ihn auf und schmunzele, als er sofort zugibt: „Klar, das wär mal ein Anblick! Wo er doch nicht mal in unserer WG freiwillig einen Teller abspült. Nein, er stellt sich nach jeder Mahlzeit vor das Spülbecken und macht allerhand mit seinem Zauberstab, damit er nur ja keinen Finger rühren muss. Bitte, Harry, heirate den Kerl und ziehe du mit ihm zusammen!"Blaises flehender Blick ist wirklich zu komisch und ich zwinkere ihm zu. „Ich glaub, ich warte noch eine Weile. So zehn bis zwanzig Jahre!", überlege ich gespielt nachdenklich. „Elender Sadist!", jammert Blaise und sieht seinen Freund hilfesuchend an. Seamus jedoch schüttelt unbarmherzig den Kopf. „Vergiss es, mein Lieber. Das Thema hatten wir bereits oft genug. Ich bleib auch weiterhin in meiner eigenen Wohnung."  
  
„Hoch...", beginnt Draco, das vorzulesen, was auf seinem Los steht, als Fred ihm plötzlich eine Hand auf den Mund legt, uns anstrahlt, George einen dringlichen Blick zuwirft und sein Zwilling daraufhin Ron nach draußen zerrt und dabei „Entwarnung!"ruft. „...zeitstorte.", liest Draco irritiert zu Ende und schaut fragend in die Runde. „Was war das denn jetzt?"„Denk mal scharf nach!", grinst Fred. „Glückwunsch, du wirst das einzigartige Vergnügen haben, morgen eine kleine Hochzeitstorte im Namen eures Hogwartsjahrgangs zu, nun, ähm, backen. Es gibt da allerdings ein paar Dinge, die du einhalten musst:  
  
Erstens: Die Torte muss gut sein. Also keine Pfuschereien, klar? Zweitens: Sie muss bis zum Nachmittag fertig sein. Drittens: Du musst sie selbst machen. Deshalb vergiss ganz schnell wieder diese fixe Idee von einem Partyservice oder etwas Ähnlichem. Viertens: Sie muss etwas Besonderes sein, eine Erinnerung an Hogwarts. Lass dir was Hübsches einfallen, ja? Und Harry kann dir dabei helfen, der bekommt sowieso kein Los, weil wir uns dachten, dass er schon überfordert genug damit ist, die Rede vorzubereiten, die der Trauzeuge traditionell über die Liebe des Brautpaares hält. Viel Vergnügen..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ist Draco entlassen und er stolpert sichtlich verwirrt zurück zu mir. Neville hat sich auf den Weg gemacht, George und Ron zurückzuholen und Dean ist auf dem Weg zu seinem Los, während ich dabei bin, die Nachricht zu verdauen, dass ich eine Rede halten soll. „Ist denn keiner von euch auf die Idee gekommen, mir das mitzuteilen?", zische ich und taxiere Blaise, Seamus und Draco aus funkensprühenden Augen. Seamus zuckt nur mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte, du wüsstest es. Merlin, Harry... keep cool! Du wirst es ja wohl noch hinbekommen, so eine winzige Rede zu schreiben, oder?"„Genau!", unterstützt ihn Draco, „Oder willst du uns etwa erzählen, dass der Stolz der Zaubererwelt mit so etwas Simplem überfordert ist? Willst du mir all meine Illusionen nehmen?"  
  
Ich muss lachen und ziehe ihn in einen sanften Kuss. „Idiot!", wispere ich. „Verrat mir mal, warum ich noch bei dir bleibe..."„Magische Anziehung!", kommt es sofort von Blaise. „Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Seam", (durch jahrelanges Training bin ich mittlerweile soweit, dass ich manche von Blaises Aussagen gekonnt ignoriere) ziehe ich mich geschickt aus der Affäre, „Ich war noch nie auf einer Hochzeit, also woher bitte sollte ich wissen, dass der Trauzeuge noch mehr tun muss, als am Vormittag Händchen zu halten, weil der Bräutigam so nervös ist, oder diese Urkunde als Zeuge zu unterschreiben oder einfach Spass zu haben? Ich hab mir das Ganze nicht so stressig vorgestellt."  
  
Plötzlich steht Dean neben uns und ich mustere ihn interessiert. „Na, was musst du machen?", erkundigt sich Seamus bei seinem besten Freund und bekommt ein „Chor! Ich schätze mal, ich hab Glück gehabt!"zur Antwort. „Und wer ist der Nächste?", erkundige ich mich und genau in diesem Augenblick liest Bill mit entsetzter Stimme, die sich langsam zu einem Schreien hinaufschraubt, „Severus Snape zum Walzer auffordern!"vor. „Was?", pruste ich und sehe skeptisch zu den Zwillingen (mittlerweile sind wieder beide da und Ron steht auch irgendwo da vorne). George verschränkt gerade genüsslich die Arme vor der Brust und schaut fast schon triumphierend zu seinem ältesten Bruder nach unten.  
  
„Glückwunsch, einer der Hauptgewinne!", grinst er lässig und tut so, als würde er nicht bemerken, wie Bill knallrot anläuft und wütend einen Schritt auf ihn zugeht. „Das ist ja wohl nicht euer Ernst, oder?", beschwert er sich lautstark und fast hat es den Anschein, als würde er platzen, als Fred ein lockeres „Doch, klar!"zurückgibt. „Ich fasse es nicht.", keucht Bill und setzt sich zur Beruhigung erstmal auf einen der flauschigen Sessel. „Wollt ihr, dass ich morgen auf der Hochzeit meines Bruders sterbe?" „Zumindest wirst du vorher noch ein wenig Spass haben!", klärt ihn George auf und winkt Charlie zu dem Hut.  
  
Der Zweitälteste der Weasley-Geschwister greift nach einem Los, faltet es in aller Seelenruhe auseinander und ich kann wunderbar beobachten, wie sein Gesicht in sich zusammenfällt, während er den kleinen Zettel überfliegt. „Professor Trelawney während der Zeremonie trösten?", hakt er nach und alle brechen in Gelächter aus. „Soll das heißen, ich darf in der Kirche neben dieser herzallerliebsten Schrulle und allseits beliebten Fledermaus sitzen und ihr mein Taschentuch reichen, sobald ihr ihre Papiertaschentücher ausgegangen sind? Herzlichen Dank auch..."  
  
„Wenigstens nimmt er es halbwegs gelassen!", meint Blaise lachend und applaudiert gemeinsam mit den anderen. „Ich hoffe ja mal stark, dass nun die wirklich gemeinen Sachen weg sind. Immerhin gibt es jetzt nur noch zwei Lose und eines davon wird meines sein. Ist das nicht toll? Seamus, kannst du mir noch mal sagen, warum wir hier sind?"Ich schmunzele, als Seam fröhlich erklärt: „Wir sind hier, weil Ron einer meiner besten Freunde ist. Und wenn einer dieser besten Freunde heiratet, ist es nur natürlich, dass er seine anderen besten Freunde einlädt. Und weil du der Freund von einem dieser besten Freunde bist, bist du auch hier."„Spitze!", murmelt Blaise. „Jetzt weiß ich es wieder..."Lächelnd drücke ich mich an Draco und flüstere ihm leise zu: „Ist er eigentlich immer so sarkastisch? Ich kenne ihn jetzt wirklich schon eine Weile, aber so..."  
  
„Percy, du bist dran!"Freds Ruf verhindert unser kleines Gespräch und ich stelle mich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen, um Percys Reaktion auch ja nicht zu verpassen. Wirklich, ich hab heute Abend so einiges gesehen, aber das vorne übertrifft gerade so ziemlich alles. Percys blasses Gesicht läuft, wie schon bei Bill, knallrot an, seine Ohren glühen regelrecht und er starrt die Zwillinge einfach nur geschockt an. „Strippen?", haucht er leise. „In einem Frauenkleid?"Für einen Moment herrscht absolute Stille, jeder einzelne wechselt einen verblüfften Blick mit anderen und dann, wie auf Kommando, brüllen wir alle vor Lachen.  
  
„Herrlich!", japst Ron und wischt sich Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Percy- unser perfekter Percy als strippender Transvestit! Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob man ihn nackt auf die Menschheit loslassen kann, doch das davor dürfte schon interessant genug werden! Wundervoll, was für Ideen Fred und George haben! Und nur gut, dass sie mich verschont haben!"Ich stimme ihm grinsend zu und wundere mich ein wenig darüber, dass ausgerechnet die drei Weasley-Brüder offenbar die Hauptgewinne gezogen haben. Und ehe ich mich versehe, spricht Bill auch schon das aus, was ich denke.  
  
„Ihr habt das manipuliert, gebt's zu!", klagt er und sieht die Zwillinge um Mitleid heischend an. „Wie konntet ihr das nur tun? Euer eigen Fleisch und Blut so zu blamieren und uns solche Aufgaben zu verpassen... Und das schimpft sich dann Familie!"„Wir geben gar nichts zu!", lacht Fred und wirft Blaise das letzte Los zu. „Gut, vielleicht haben wir ein klein wenig Schicksal gespielt und die Gerechtigkeit außer Acht gelassen, aber... nun, ihr habt es verdient, würde ich sagen!"  
  
Während sich Bill, Charlie und Percy wohl zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben alle drei einig sind und gemeinsam auf die Zwillinge einschreien, erzählt uns Blaise, dass er gemeinsam mit Seamus Blumen streuen darf und ich greife nach Dracos Hand und ziehe ihn in Richtung Ausgang. Vorsichtig schaue ich mich um und bemerke erleichtert, dass alle noch zu sehr mit der Situation beschäftigt sind, um auf uns zu achten. „Schnell!", wispere ich und öffne die Tür. 


	6. Mondlicht und ganz viele Sterne

  
  
Vielen, herzlichen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel und ja, ich weiß, dass es sich in die Länge zieht, aber die Story hat mich eines Tages gepackt und nicht mehr losgelassen. Also habt ein wenig Geduld, ja? Die Hochzeit kommt schon noch (in Teil 11, um genau zu sein. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das...)  
  
Moon: Jaja, meine berüchtigten Ideen... Ich hoffe, du musst auch weiterhin so viel lachen! Wünsch dir viel Spass im Urlaub mit Lena!  
  
Mandy Rosalie: Neue Leserin? Ja, oder? Freut mich jedenfalls total, dass du lachen musstest, dann hab ich mein Ziel schon erreicht.  
  
Siriuslupin: Tja, bis das passiert, dauert es allerdings noch ein paar Teile, tut mir Leid.  
  
Snuggles2: Wow, Glückwunsch, du darfst dich mit Leaky zusammentun und versuchen, mich dazu zu überreden, Harry und Draco heiraten zu lassen. Leaky wünscht sich das nämlich auch für die Story und spekuliert schon auf eine Fortsetzung... Und schön, dass es dir gefällt! Freut mich immer wieder, wenn ich darin bestätigt werde, weiterzuschreiben. Danke!  
  
Leaky: Cliffis? Ich? Never. Hab ich noch nie geschrieben und könnte ich wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht. Und jaah, du tust mir sooo Leid, dass du erst neun Kapitel kennst. Keine Sorge, Chap 10 ist in Arbeit, aber für Chap 11 muss ich erstmal meine Mum fragen, wie das so mit Standesamt etc läuft :o).  
  
Maxine01: Fühl dich mal zurückgeknuddällt! Und danke, für deine lieben Kommis, die machen mich ganz verlegen, das sag ich dir ja schon dauernd. Aber schön, dass es dir gefällt.  
  
Blue: Und noch eine, die mit Snuggles2 und Leaky einen Club gründen kann! Ihr und euer Gerede über Harry und Draco und einen Antrag... ts! Und, nya, ich glaub, meine Story handelt von allem möglichen. Und das Chap hier eher ganz besonders um Harry und Draco.  
  
Jeel: Und hier ist die Fortsetzung, bitte schön! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin.  
  
Amelie: Ich freu mich immer wieder, wenn du zufrieden bist mit dem, was ich schreib. Bist du eigentlich wieder daheim oder noch im Urlaub? Und zu der Macmillan-Sache: Jep, ich schreibs mit a, also Macmillan anstatt Mcmillan, einfach deshalb, weil's „richtiger"ist bzw. ich mich an dem englischen Buch orientiert hab und Mc da nun mal Mac geschrieben wird. Also kommt Macmillan logischerweise vor Malfoy. Alles klar? :o)  
  
Leute, ich verneige mich vor euch, ihr seid spitze! Fühlt euch alle geknuddällt, gedrückt, umarmt und lasst mich ein großes DANKE sagen! Ich hoffe, dieses neue Kapitel enttäuscht euch nicht und ich freu mich auf die (hoffentlich) kommenden Reviews, die mich erwarten, wenn ich wieder aus dem Urlaub zurück bin. Das ist auch der Grund, warum es nun fünfzehn Tage lang kein Update geben wird, weil ich einfach nicht daheim bin. Tut mir Leid, aber ich brauch Ferien und Urlaub :o). Hab euch lieb! Und bis bald,  
  
Maia  
  
_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.  
  
Warnings: Slash, OOC  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen!  
  
Maia  
_  
** Widmung:  
**  
Für Kathy, weil du an mich geglaubt und mir gesagt hast, ich solle die  
Schreiberei nicht aufgeben. Danke für alles. Ich hab dich lieb!  
  
**Die Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde   
  
** Teil Sechs: Mondlicht und ganz viele Sterne   
  
„Wo willst du denn hin?", erkundigt sich Draco verwundert, während er seine Mühe hat, mit mir Schritt zu halten. „Willst du nicht sehen, wie Rons Bruder strippen muss? Und wieso schleichst du dich als Trauzeuge weg vom Junggesellenabschied, hm?"Ich lache leise und bringe meinen Freund geschickt zum Schweigen, indem ich ihn auf die Lippen küsse. „Ich hatte dir was versprochen und normalerweise halte ich meine Versprechen. Das dürftest du mittlerweile ja wissen, oder?"  
  
Ich drücke kurz seine Hand und laufe dann weiter, wir biegen um eine Ecke, stehen vor einem kleinen Park und ich lächele Draco an. „Würde mir der Herr die Ehre geben und es sich mit mir auf dieser Bank gemütlich machen?", frage ich mit einem formvollendeten Diener und deute mit der Hand auf eine wohl ziemlich alte Holzbank, die zwar ein wenig morsch, aber dennoch einladend aussieht. „Selbstverständlich!", steigt Draco auf mein Spiel mit ein und geht an mir vorbei, um sich schon einmal zu setzen. Ich hocke mich neben ihn und lege meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter.  
  
Ich spüre, wie sein Kopf auf meinen gleitet und meine Augen verlieren sich allmählich in dem schwarzen Nachthimmel, wo tausende von Sternen glänzen und funkeln. Ich hebe meine freie Hand und zeige nach oben. „Siehst du ihn?", frage ich leise. „Wen?", flüstert Draco zurück und streichelt mit seinem Daumen über meine andere Hand. „Den Stern, von dem du denkst, dass er am hellsten strahlt. Deinen Glücksstern.", antworte ich wispernd und kann spüren, wie sich mein Freund immer mehr entspannt. „So etwas gibt es?", wundert er sich und ich höre das Schmunzeln aus seiner Stimme heraus.  
  
„Ja.", erwidere ich und lasse meine Hand etwas nach links rutschen. „Das ist Sirius, in meinen Augen der schönste Stern da oben. Er beschützt mich und passt auf mich auf.", erkläre ich schlicht und lege meine Hand wieder auf meinem Bein ab. „Es hat dir geholfen, oder? Damals, als er gestorben ist."„Ja.", nicke ich und atme den Geruch von Dracos Haaren ein. „Ich war wütend, wollte alle verletzen, weil ich selbst so verletzt war. Ich war vollkommen hilflos. Am liebsten wäre ich losgezogen und hätte Bellatrix gestellt, aber es ging nicht und das war das Schlimmste.  
  
Ich konnte nur abwarten, bis ich wieder nach Hogwarts kommen und etwas Neues erfahren würde. Meinen Freunden wurde es verboten mir zu schreiben und von den Dursleys konnte ich auch nicht weg. Ich war einsam und da tauchen Zweifel gerne auf."Ich reibe leicht über Dracos Schulter und frage mich innerlich, warum wir in all den Jahren niemals über dieses eine Thema gesprochen haben. Über alles andere, ja, doch darüber nie. Nicht über Sirius.  
  
„Was ist passiert?", will Draco wissen und ich schweige kurz, bevor ich weiterrede. „Ich dachte, es wäre meine Schuld, dass er gestorben ist. Hätte ich mehr Okklumentik geübt, wäre es Voldemort nie gelungen, mir diesen Traum zu schicken und Sirius wäre noch am Leben. Ich hatte schon so oft erlebt, dass die Menschen, die ich liebe, durch mich in Gefahr gebracht werden und ich wurde immer mehr davon überzeugt, dass ich ein Unglücksengel bin, dass ich allen meinen Freunden eher schade als helfe.  
  
Zurück in Hogwarts hab ich mich geweigert, mit jemandem zu sprechen. Dumbledore würdigte ich keines Blickes und Ron und Hermione hab ich angeschwiegen. Ich dachte, es wäre richtig. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass ich meine Freunde am meisten dadurch schütze, dass ich mich von ihnen fernhalte und sie meide. Denn dann würden alle denken, dass sie mir nichts mehr bedeuten und Voldemort würde sie in Ruhe lassen. Aber im Endeffekt habe ich dadurch alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht.  
  
Hermione warf sich vor, dass sie sich an das Verbot gehalten und mir nicht geschrieben hatte. Sie meinte, sie hätte für mich da sein müssen, ganz egal, was man ihr befohlen hatte. Insgeheim gab ich ihr Recht. Ich war wütend auf sie, auf sie alle. Niemand ist für mich da gewesen, als ich sie am meisten gebraucht hab und nun machten sie sich Vorwürfe. Sollten sie doch... mir war es damals wirklich egal. Eigentlich war mir damals alles egal. Ich hab gelitten, Draco. Sirius hat mir sehr viel bedeutet, obwohl ich kaum Zeit gehabt hatte, ihn kennenzulernen... und kaum lief es besser, starb er.  
  
Ich hab mich schrecklich benommen in dieser Zeit, hab mich selbst bemitleidet und mir weiterhin eingeredet, dass ich es hätte ändern können. Ich war einsam, weil ich so ziemlich alle meiner Freunde vergrault hatte. Aber die Situation ändern, hieße, sie wieder in Gefahr zu bringen und das wollte ich nicht. Also hab ich mir angesehen, wie Hermione und Ron tagtäglich versucht haben, mit mir zu reden. Ich hab sie abblitzen lassen und selbstverständlich gemerkt, wie sie darunter litten. Es war alles so kompliziert..."  
  
Meine Stimme ist gegen Ende hin immer leiser geworden und schließlich verstumme ich ganz, während ich mich an meinen Freund kuschele und den Mond betrachte. „Jetzt ist doch alles wieder in Ordnung.", beruhigt mich Draco und streichelt mit einer Hand über meine Wange. „Der Krieg hat uns alle verändert, dich wie mich. Niemand hat ihn überlebt und war hinterher genauso wie vorher. Das war bei manchen positiv und bei anderen negativ. Ich hab's dir vorhin bereits gesagt, Harry: Die Vergangenheit ist vorbei, du kannst sie nicht ändern. Akzeptier es einfach und mach dir keine Vorwürfe wegen Dingen, die schon weit zurück liegen."  
  
„Du hast Recht.", murmele ich. „Nur manchmal, da überrollen mich meine Selbstvorwürfe einfach und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich hab meine besten Freunde leiden lassen, hab ihnen mutwillig wehgetan und sie haben es mir verziehen. Womit habe ich sie eigentlich verdient, hm?"Zwei Hände greifen nach meinem Shirt, rütteln mich und Draco blickt mich an, seine grauen Augen funkeln silbern im Mondlicht. „Hör auf!", faucht er, „Sei bloß still, Harry Potter! Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, oder was denkst du, warum dich so viele lieben? Glaubst du etwa, sie irren sich alle in dir?  
  
Hör endlich auf mit diesen Zweifeln! Du benimmst dich, als wärst du der schrecklichste Mensch auf dieser Welt! Siehst du nicht, wie viele Freunde du hast? Und merkst du nicht, wie sich alles verändert hat, seitdem wir zusammen sind? Denkst du, es ist Zufall, dass Gryffindors und Slytherins plötzlich keine Feinde mehr sind, sondern ganz normale Rivalen, so wie gegenüber Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw? Kannst du nicht sehen, dass diese Welt dich liebt?"  
  
Ich schaue ihn erschrocken an, greife nach seinen Händen und löse sie langsam von meinem Shirt. „Draco...", stammele ich, „Ich... ich... es tut mir Leid.", flüstere ich schließlich, beuge mich nach vorne und lehne meine Stirn an seine. „Es tut mir Leid, ja?"Ich wispere den Satz immer und immer wieder, bis Draco „Scht!"macht und langsam über meinen Rücken streichelt. „Du liebst alle anderen und vergisst dabei dich selbst.", meint er leise, „Dabei ist es so einfach, dich zu lieben. Warum kannst du es nicht, hm?" Ich hebe meinen Kopf und sehe ihn an. „Bring es mir bei."Ich schlucke leicht und streichele sein Gesicht. „Bitte. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."  
  
„Das tust du nicht, keine Sorge. So schnell wird man mich nicht los. Ich habe nur Angst um dich, merkst du das nicht? Ich hab Angst, dass du dir manche Dinge niemals verzeihen kannst und deshalb so sehr zu Herzen nimmst, dass du auf Dauer nicht glücklich wirst. Ich liebe dich, Harry, und ich mache mir Sorgen um dich."Ich lächele zaghaft. „Ich kann es nur leider nicht abstellen, Draco. Da sind Stimmen in meinem Kopf, die mir, wenn ich alleine bin, zuflüstern, dass ich Schuld bin. Schuld daran, dass meine Eltern tot sind, dass Cedric ermordet wurde, dass Sirius sterben musste...  
  
Ich werde noch wahnsinnig, verstehst du? Jede Nacht verfolgt mich das bis in meine Träume. Solange ich mit dir zusammen bin, ist alles in Ordnung, dann denke ich nicht einmal daran. Aber kaum bin ich alleine, fängt es wieder von vorne an. Ich will nicht mein ganzes Leben lang Stimmen hören und dabei verrückt werden. Nun, nach dem Krieg, will ich mein Leben genießen und was daraus machen. Doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft dazu habe. Wirst du mir helfen, Draco? Wirst du da sein und mich fangen?"  
  
Ich senke scheu meinen Blick, betrachte interessiert meine Knie und drehe meinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. Was tue ich eigentlich hier? Ich hatte eine romantische Nacht unterm Sternenhimmel geplant, nun sitze ich hier und schütte meinem Freund mein Herz aus. Meine Gedanken schweifen zurück, zu jenem ersten Tag, an dem ich gemerkt habe, dass sich auch die Slytherins verändert hatten.  
  
**_Flashback   
_**  
_Leise fluchend rannte ich über das Universitätsgelände und fragte mich, wie man es nur schaffen konnte, bereits am ersten Tag so zu verschlafen, dass man frühestens seine dritte Vorlesung besuchen konnte. Ich bog gerade um die Ecke, als mir drei Personen entgegenkamen und ich mich schleunigst hinter einem Pfeiler versteckte. Slytherins zu begegnen war nun wirklich nicht das, wonach mir gerade zumute war. Da hatte man sich gefreut, endlich neue Gesichter zu sehen und zuerst traf man alte Bekannte. Toll.  
  
„Habt ihr es schon mitbekommen? Fast der gesamte Gryffindorjahrgang von uns studiert auch hier.", erzählte soeben Blaise Zabini und ich sperrte meine Ohren ein wenig mehr auf. „Ja, allerdings. Und?"Eindeutig Draco Malfoy. Die Stimme würde ich immer erkennen. In den letzten zwei Schuljahren war er geradezu verdächtig still gewesen und hatte uns alle überrascht, als er mit den meisten Slytherins auf unserer Seite gekämpft hatte. Was nicht hieß, dass wir nun beste Freunde waren.  
  
„Ich frage mich nur, ob wir es jetzt endlich schaffen, unsere Feindschaft zu begraben.", ertönte eine dritte Stimme und ich erkannte Morag MacDougal. „Ich denke schon. Der Krieg verändert die Menschen. Wir sind irgendwie erwachsen geworden."„Nein.", meinte Draco leise. „Ich für meinen Teil bin dabei, das nachzuholen, was ich nie wirklich hatte: eine unbeschwerte Kindheit und die Jahre in Hogwarts."  
  
** Flashback Ende**   
_  
Ich glaube, damals war ich so überrascht wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Draco hatte genau das, was ich fühlte, auf den Punkt gebracht. Nach der Schule und nach dem Sieg über Voldemort war es mir zum ersten Mal möglich gewesen, einfach nur ein normaler, junger Mann zu sein. Dieser Druck, der jahrelang auf mir gelastet hatte, war wie weggeblasen und ich fühlte mich frei wie der Wind. Später, bei jedem Treffen, das Hermione und Morag geplant hatten, begann ich zu verstehen, dass Draco genauso fühlen musste.  
  
Morag erklärte mir schnell, wie es bei Draco abgelaufen ist: Sein Vater war nie da, erwartete Spitzennoten und einmalige Manieren. Seine Mutter war krank, konnte sich kaum um ihn kümmern und liebte ihn über alles. Also wurde Draco von anderen erzogen als von seinen Eltern. Von klein auf war er häufig allein, Nachbarskinder zum Spielen gab es auch nicht und seine Privatlehrer verlangten viel von ihm. Als er nach Hogwarts kam, besserte sich seine Situation auch nicht. Der Name „Malfoy"stand für etwas Bestimmtes und Draco musste diesem Ruf gerecht werden.  
  
Ich fing an, Draco zu bemitleiden, ganz gegen meinen Willen. Ich war überrascht, dass wir beide dasselbe fühlten. Wir wollten unsere Freiheit auskosten, so gut es nur ging. Unsere Freunde bemerkten das natürlich und sorgten dafür, dass wir uns öfters trafen, um zu reden. Irgendwann fiel mir auf, wie sehr ich mich daran gewöhnt hatte. Draco war zu einem festen Bestandteil meines Lebens geworden und ich konnte mir nicht mehr vorstellen, wieder ohne ihn zu sein. Und nun? Mittlerweile sind wir seit knapp drei Jahren zusammen und eigentlich läuft alles perfekt. Wenn ich es nur nicht kaputt gemacht habe...  
  
„Harry?"Nachdenklich hebe ich meinen Kopf wieder und betrachte meinen Freund. „Ja?", frage ich leise und setze gleich hintendran: „Draco, es tut mir Leid. Ich will dich auf keinen Fall unter Druck setzen, okay? Nur, weil es mir momentan nicht so gut geht, wenn ich alleine bin... aber ich krieg das wieder hin, ja?"„Bitte sei still!", unterbricht mich Draco lachend und ich atme schon einmal erleichtert auf. „Du setzt mich nicht unter Druck. Ich liebe dich und will, dass es dir blendend geht. Und ich helfe dir dabei. In Ordnung? Ich leide nämlich mit, wenn du das tust, verstehst du?"Ich nicke sachte und schmiege mich eng an ihn.  
  
„Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Alles wieder in Ordnung?"Er legt seine Hand unter mein Kinn, hebt es an und sieht mich prüfend an. Ich lächele. „Ja. Danke..."Dann deute ich nach oben. „Mondlicht und ganz viele Sterne. So, wie ich es dir versprochen habe. Nur das Beste. Du hast es verdient." Und damit hauche ich einen Kuss auf seine Lippen und lächele ihn überglücklich an. 


	7. Hochzeitstorte

Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! Ich weiß, ich hab ne Weile gebraucht, bis ich hier und jetzt wieder zum Updaten gekommen bin, aber meine Ferien und mein eigenes Leben haben mich ziemlich in Beschlag genommen... Wünsch euch jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Mandy Rosalie: Hey, dann machst du mich umso glücklicher, wenn du trotz Slash weiterliest! Vielen Dank.

Celebrhosiel: Du liebe Güte, ich hoffe, du lebst noch? Bitte sag was! Ich will bestimmt nicht Schuld daran sein, dass du vor deinem PC gestorben bist oder so... Die nächste Fortsetzung kommt wieder schneller, versprochen!

moon: Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Und diesmal wirst du wohl kaum weinen müssen .

Amelie: Auch dir wünsch ich viel Spaß mit Teil Sieben!

Maxine: Danke schön! Entspannend war der Urlaub zwar auch irgendwo, aber eigentlich war es einfach nur toll und ich würd sofort wieder mit den Leuten für zwei Wochen oder mehr irgendwo hinfahren! Und auch Danke für deine Hilfe, was die Hochzeit angeht. Ich hab sie immer noch nicht geschrieben, trau mich nicht so recht ran . Ihr werdet schon sehen, was ich draus mach... Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Ich freu mich da immer so unglaublich...

Blue: Du weißt, dass du mich mit deinen Kommis total verlegen machst, oder? Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass die Story auch in meinem Herzen einen ganz besonderen Platz hat. Ich hoffe, du magst die Fortsetzung.

Leaky: Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir, dass ich was on stelle, während du weg bist, aber du kennst das hier doch sowieso schon . Viel Spaß beim Nochmal-Lesen.

Tia: Danke für dein Review. Aber mit dem Online-stellen werdet ihr euch alle ein wenig gedulden müssen. Und was die Hochzeit von Draco und Harry angeht... eure Chancen stehen schlecht.

cennet: Die Gefühle scheinen logisch? Wow... Jetzt bin ich ganz platt. Wenn das deine ehrliche Meinung ist (und davon möchte ich ausgehen), dann hast du mir somit ein ganz großes Kompliment gemacht! Gerade bei Slash finde ich es sehr kompliziert, die Gefühle darzustellen, ohne die Charaktere vollends aus ihrer Rolle fallen zu lassen... Vielen Dank!

Ich bedanke mich herzlich bei euch allen, Lesern und Reviewern! Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Vergnügen mit der Fortsetzung! Bis bald, liebe Grüße,

Maia

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

Warnings: Slash, OOC

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Maia

Widmung:

Für Kathy, weil du an mich geglaubt und mir gesagt hast, ich solle die Schreiberei nicht aufgeben. Danke für alles. Ich hab dich lieb!

**Die Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde**

Teil Sieben: Hochzeitstorte

Ein kleiner, vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl wandert über mein Gesicht und ich reibe mir verschlafen über die Augen. Irgendjemand liegt auf mir und ich drehe mich verwundert um. Ein leichtes Lächeln huscht auf meine Lippen und ich hebe eine Hand, um meinem Freund über die Wange zu streicheln. Verwirrt blinzeln mich graue Augen an und ich murmele: „Morgen, Draco. Hast du gut geschlafen?"Er nickt sachte und richtet sich langsam auf. „Sag bloß, wir sind hier auf der Bank eingeschlafen?"

„Allerdings und ihr habt die Show des Jahres verpasst!", klärt uns eine fröhliche Stimme auf und wir beide schauen synchron nach oben. „George!", begrüße ich Rons Bruder und sehe ihn fragend an. „Was meinst du? Etwa Percys Strip?"George nickt grinsend. „Nicht zu vergessen sein Auftritt an sich, in diesem schicken, pinkfarbenen Kleid. Fred und mir war doch glatt entfallen, dass es sich mit seinen roten Haaren schneiden würde... Wirklich dumm von uns."Der gespielt betrübte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht bringt mich zum Lachen und Draco schmunzelt.

„Vielleicht besser, dass wir nicht da waren, hm? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mir das ehrlich hätte antun wollen."Ich nicke meinem Freund zustimmend zu, bevor ich wieder zu George sehe. „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Ist es nicht noch ein wenig früh für dich, jetzt schon aufzustehen? Immerhin habt ihr die ganze Nacht gefeiert, oder?"„Ja, sicher.", George verzieht sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, „Und mir brummt auch der Schädel wahnsinnig, doch es wäre ja unfair, wenn wir die Aufgaben verteilen und die Leute dann nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern würden, oder? Also, Draco: Die Küche wartet auf dich."

Neben mir vergräbt mein Freund stöhnend seinen Kopf in seinen Händen und ich kann mir ein schadenfrohes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, bis George mich auf das aufmerksam macht, was ich scheinbar vergessen habe. „Du weißt aber noch, dass du ihm helfen sollst?"Ungläubig mustere ich den Zwilling und versuche es (natürlich erfolglos) zuerst auf die Mitleidstour. „Ach nee, George, ich hab doch so viel zu tun als Trauzeuge! Wollt ihr mir da nicht ein wenig Ruhe vor der Hochzeit gönnen, damit ich weiterschlafen kann?"„Vergiss es, Har!", meint George unbarmherzig und Draco richtet sich ruckartig wieder auf.

Verzweifelt hoffe ich, dass wenigstens meine zweite Strategie irgendwie Erfolg hat, auch wenn ich nicht ernsthaft daran glaube. „Ihr möchtet nicht wirklich, dass ich die Hochzeitstorte von unserem Jahrgang backe, oder? Immerhin wollt ihr das Ding noch essen können und da bin ich nun echt nicht der geeignete Ansprechpartner, sorry, ich würde euch höchstens vergiften und die ganze Hochzeit verderben."Neben mir höre ich, wie Draco etwas von wegen „Wieso ist mir das nicht eingefallen?", murmelt, während George vollkommen unbeeindruckt vor uns steht.

„Versuchs gar nicht weiter, Harry. Oder hast du schon wieder vergessen, was Mum dir beigebracht hat? Draco und du, ihr zwei werdet eine wundervolle, vielleicht etwas kitschige Hochzeitstorte backen, die ihr Ron und Hermione im Namen eures Hogwartsjahrgangs überreichen werdet. Fred und ich erwarten vollsten Einsatz, klar? Also strengt euch an, Jungs. Wir haben jetzt halb sieben, in drei Stunden beginnt die Hochzeit und zumindest du, Harry, solltest spätestens um neun Uhr in der Kirche sein. Ihr habt also höchstens zweieinhalb Stunden Zeit. Viel Vergnügen."Und mit diesen Worten appariert George und lässt Draco und mich leicht verdattert zurück.

„Spitze!", seufzt Draco und wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu. „Weißt du, wo wir hin müssen, um die Torte zu backen?"Ich nicke. „Ja, ich denke, wir müssen wieder zurück zu dem Haus, das Hermione und Ron gemietet haben und wo wir gestern ja auch waren. Da dürfte eine Küche sein und da wir heute Mittag dort essen, geh ich mal davon aus, dass wir die Torte da machen können. Okay?"Mein Freund nickt und verzieht leicht das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, wie unbegabt ich in so was bin?"Ich lache leise. „Offenbar mehr als ich. Apparieren oder laufen?"

„Toll. Und womit fangen wir an?"Ziemlich ratlos steht Draco in der Mitte der großen Küche, eine blaue Schürze umgebunden und einige blonde Strähnen im Gesicht. „Ich mein, wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, was für eine Torte wir machen wollen. Vielleicht sollten wir das mal als erstes klären, hm?"Ich grinse leicht und gehe auf den Küchenschrank zu, an dem ein kleiner Zettel hängt. „Ich hab so das Gefühl, das hier etwas steht, was uns helfen könnte."

„Hi Harry, hi Draco!", stand da. "Fred und George haben mir schon vor einer halben Ewigkeit erzählt, was sie vorhaben (wenn Ron und Mione nicht geheiratet hätten, hätten sie eben auf eine anderen Gelegenheit gewartet, ihr kennt sie ja) und egal, was sie sagen, die Lose waren selbstverständlich manipuliert. Oder glaubt ihr, sie lassen sich die Chance entgehen, Percy in einem rosa Kleid zu sehen? Ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber sprecht sie bloß nicht drauf an, sie würden alles abstreiten und sich anschließend bei mir beschweren, warum ich nicht einmal still sein kann.

Naja, weil ich also wusste, dass Draco eine Torte backen muss, hab ich mir bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht, was für Torten ihr in der kurzen Zeit schaffen könnt und was nicht allzu schwierig ist, ich kenne ja zumindest Harrys Backkünste (ich gehe ja wohl recht in der Annahme, dass du alles wieder vergessen hast, oder?) und deine, Draco, werden kaum besser sein, von daher könnt ihr jede Unterstützung gebrauchen, die ihr bekommen könnt, oder? Deshalb hab ich hier drei Torten zur Auswahl:

Mohrenkopftorte

Apfel-Kokos-Kuchen

Erdbeertorte

Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch ein wenig helfen. Mein persönlicher Tipp wäre die Erdbeertorte, Ron und Mione lieben beide Erdbeeren und so kompliziert ist sie auch nicht. Wenn ihr mit dem Zauberstab auf eine Torte tippt, erscheinen im Kühlschrank sämtliche Zutaten und auf dem Tisch alle Backutensilien und das genaue Rezept. Viel Glück beim Backen, zerstört die Küche bitte nicht vollständig und bemüht euch, dass wir die Torte auch essen können, ja? Wir sehen uns nachher in der Kirche und vergesst ja nicht, euch umzuziehen. Schließlich sollte der Trauzeuge nicht unbedingt eine Kochschürze tragen, oder? Bis dann,

Ginny"

Ich strahle übers ganze Gesicht und atme erleichtert auf. „Merlin sei Dank! Wir sind gerettet, Draco! Wie ich Ginny kenne, dürften ihre Backanweisungen idiotensicher sein. Sie hat ja selbst gemeint, dass unsere Künste, was Torten betrifft, nicht so wahnsinnig sind, also wird sie es uns leicht gemacht haben."Mein Freund schmunzelt. „Solange sie uns nicht für gänzlich bescheuert hält... Was denkst du, welche Torte sollen wir nehmen? Ich bin dafür, Ginnys Tipp anzunehmen und uns an der Erdbeertorte zu versuchen."Ich nicke zustimmend, hole meinen Zauberstab heraus und tippe damit vorsichtig auf „Erdbeertorte".

Im selben Augenblick macht es leise „Plopp!"und sofort erscheinen, wie Ginny es geschrieben hat, alle möglichen Geräte auf dem Küchentisch und der Kühlschrank dürfte jetzt auch gefüllt sein. Direkt neben mir liegen zwei Pergamente, auf dem einen steht: „Zutaten"und auf dem anderen „Anweisungen". Während sich Draco scheinbar höchst interessiert und vollkommen unnützerweise die Zutatenliste durchliest (Ich meine, bitte, wozu denn, wenn wir alles da haben? Er war wirklich schon mal unauffälliger.), öffne ich den Kühlschrank und räume einfach alles nach draußen auf den Tisch. Zu unserem Glück stehen da auch schon einige Schüsseln, mehrere Messbecher und ein Mixer, den Draco gerade zweifelnd ansieht. Offenbar hat er selbst gemerkt, dass die Nummer mit den Zutaten etwas (aber wirklich nur leicht) seltsam rüberkommt.

„Na?", erkundige ich mich grinsend, „Hast du auch schon gemerkt, dass wir alle Zutaten bereits hier neben uns stehen haben?"„Eigentlich wollte ich das andere Pergament haben!", verteidigt sich Draco nicht wirklich überzeugend und zwinkert mir zu. „Okay, ich gebs zu, ich hab mich ausgeruht."Ich lache leise und ziehe ihn an seiner Schürze zu mir. „Achja? Ausgeruht? Von was denn? Gearbeitet hast du heute schließlich noch nichts und soweit ich mich erinnere, sind wir gestern Nacht ebenfalls zu kaum etwas gekommen, so viel, wie wir geredet haben. Also?"Er lächelt und schlingt seine Arme um mich. „Nun, wir könnten es ja nachholen. Zum Beispiel heute Nacht. Was hältst du davon?"

Ich will mich gerade nach vorne beugen, um ihn zu küssen, als plötzlich etwas gegen meinen Kopf fliegt und ich erstaunt beobachte, wie sich das Anweisungen-Pergament zu einer Rolle bildet und erneut auf mich losgeht. „Was denn?", zieht mich Draco grinsend auf, „Harry Potter wird nicht einmal mit einem Stück Papier fertig?"„Lach nicht!", murmele ich gespielt beleidigt, „Dieses Pergament hat versteckte Aggressionen, die es nun an mir auslebt! Hilf mir gefälligst, oder willst du, dass ich bleibende Schäden erhalte?"„Natürlich nicht! Ich glaube allerdings, dass das die Art des Rezeptes ist, uns zu sagen, dass wir gefälligst anfangen sollen. Also? Ich hab keine Lust darauf, Ron und Hermione zu erklären, dass ihr bester Freund von einem Pergament angegriffen wurde und deshalb leider nicht auf ihrer Hochzeit erscheinen kann."

Ich nicke leise seufzend. „Na schön, dann arbeiten wir eben. Aber behaupte später ja nicht, ich hätte dir keine andere Alternative angeboten! Wir könnten jetzt wunderbar in einem dieser riesigen Himmelbetten liegen und..."„Stop!", unterbricht mich mein Freund, augenscheinlich ein klein gereizt. „Schluss damit oder ich werde doch noch schwach! Und das, wo du genau weißt, dass ich dir nicht widerstehen kann... Du arbeitest mit unfairen Tricks, ist dir das bewusst?"Ich lache ihn an. „Jaah, und ich tu's gerne, du bist nämlich jede Sünde wert."Er zwinkert mir verschmitzt zu. „Versuchen wir es nun auf die Schleimtour?", spottet er und zieht seine Augenbrauen nach oben. „So sehr ich dich liebe, Har, jetzt in diesem Moment müssen wir die Torte für die Hochzeit deiner besten Freunde machen."

Grummelnd gebe ich schließlich nach und greife augenrollend nach dem Anweisungen-Pergament, das noch immer bedrohlich über unseren Köpfen geschwebt ist. „Also schön, dann wollen wir mal lesen, was wir zu tun haben, ja? Ich hoffe jedoch, du weißt, dass deine Argumente gerade nicht besonders überzeugend waren und ich nur nachgegeben habe, weil es um Ron und Mione geht. Und ich will heute Abend eine ausführliche Belohnung."Ich muss mich anhören wie ein kleines Kind, dem man den Lolli abgekommen hat. Zumindest sagt mir Dracos irritierter Blick sehr deutlich, was er von mir denkt. „Einverstanden.", lächelt er schließlich. „Wenn du dich heute gut benimmst..."„Okay!", schmunzele ich, „Langsam rutschen wir wirklich in die Kleinkindphasen ab..."

„Dann bind dir mal die Schürze um, du Kleinkind, sonst bekleckerst du dich noch!", darf ich mir sagen lassen und gehorche sofort. Je schneller wir hiermit fertig sind, desto eher kann ich es mir mit Draco in einem Bett gemütlich machen und einfach die Seele baumeln lassen. Ich hätte es ja nie für möglich gehalten, dass Hochzeiten so anstrengend sind. Da will man seiner großen Liebe einfach nur das Ja-Wort geben und dann so ein Stress. Wenn ich mal heirate (falls das jemals der Fall sein sollte), dann schnappe ich mir meinen Bräutigam und fliege irgendwohin, wo uns niemand hinfolgen kann und wir wohnen in einem wunderschönen, exklusiven Hotel, in dem wir nichts selbst machen müssen. Ich will mich immerhin entspannen, wenn ich heirate, oder? Angeblich ist das Eheleben ja stressig genug.

„Eier trennen, Eiweiß steif schlagen, dabei 100g Zucker, 1 Päckchen Vanillin-Zucker und Salz unter Rühren einrieseln lassen. Eigelb unterziehen. Mehl mit Stärke und Backpulver mischen, dazusieben und mit 5 Esslöffel Eierlikör vorsichtig unterheben. Die Masse in eine am Boden mit Backpapier ausgelegte Springform (Durchmesser 26 cm) streichen. Im vorgeheizten Backofen bei 175 C 20 bis 25 Minuten backen lassen. Auskühlen lassen. Aus der Form lösen, einmal quer durchschneiden, um den unteren Boden einen Tortenring legen."Draco starrt wie hypnotisiert auf das Pergament, während er die Anweisungen vorliest und ich verzweifelt versuche, mich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Draco...", beginne ich vorsichtig, um einen Ausbruch seinerseits zu vermeiden. „Vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze etwas ruhiger angehen und eine Anweisung nach der anderen befolgen, was meinst du?"„Okay.", nuschelt mein Freund, offenbar schwer traumatisiert von den ganzen Befehlen, die da auf uns eingeprasselt sind. Seufzend schnappe ich mir zwei Schüsseln, stelle sie neben den Eierkarton und beginne damit, die Eier ordnungsgemäß zu trennen. Draco beobachtet mich fasziniert und verfolgt jedes Eiweiß mit seinen Augen. „Schau nicht, hilf mit!", lache ich und schiebe den halbvollen Eierkarton zu ihm. Unsicher sieht er mich an und greift nach langsam nach einem Ei. „Was muss ich denn genau machen?", erkundigt er sich zögernd.

Ich grinse ihn triumphierend an. „Also gibt es tatsächlich noch etwas außer Wohnungaufräumen, das Draco Malfoy nicht beherrscht?", stichele ich lachend und handele mir damit einen kleinen Ellbogenstoß ein. „Erklärs mir, dann kann ich mithelfen.", meint er nur und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Okay, pass auf: Du nimmst das Ei, schlägst es gegen diese Kante, zieht es auseinander und lässt das Eiweiß hier in die Schale laufen. Das Eigelb kommt dann in die andere Schüssel, okay? Versuchs mal, du kannst eigentlich kaum etwas falsch machen."Ich nicke ihm aufmunternd zu und, wer hätte es gedacht, es funktioniert.

„Ich bin halt einfach begabt!", ist die simple Erwiderung und ich schmunzele leicht vor mich hin. Nachdem wir sämtliche Eiweiße und Eigelbe getrennt haben, drücke ich Draco den Mixer in die Hand und deute auf die kleiner Schüssel. „Du schlägst das Eiweiß steif, okay? Und ich schütte währenddessen die Zutaten dazu, ja? Dabei kann absolut nichts schief gehen, vertrau mir!"Gut, ich hab auch wirklich daran geglaubt, was ich gesagt hab, aber Dracos von Eiweiß überzogenes Gesicht belehrt mich gerade eines Besseren. Ich beiße mir krampfhaft auf die Lippe, um zu vermeiden, dass ich einen Lachanfall bekomme, doch das sieht einfach so süß aus. „Hm.", mache ich. „Spitze." Während Draco etwas bedröppelt neben mir steht, schwenke ich einmal kurz meinen Zauberstab und schon verschwindet das Eiweiß aus dem Gesicht meines Freundes und die Schüssel ist wieder ganz voll.

„Lass mich das lieber machen!", überrede ich ihn blitzschnell und greife nach dem Mixer. Geschickt schlage ich also das Eiweiß steif und deute mit dem Kopf zu den anderen Zutaten. „Schnapp dir mal Zucker, Vanillin-Zucker und Salz, ja? Und schütte das langsam mit in die Schüssel."Perfekt, wenigstens das funktioniert auf Anhieb und ohne etwas zu verspritzen. Ich atme innerlich erleichtert auf und lächele Draco zuversichtlich an. „Okay, jetzt das Eigelb."Ich schalte meinen Mixer aus, greife nach der zweiten Schale, schütte das Eigelb dazu und drücke Draco einen Löffel in die Hand. „Unterheben!", erkläre ich grinsend. „Das wirst ja sogar du schaffen, oder?"„Ich bemüh mich ja! Woher kannst du das eigentlich?", erkundigt er sich bei mir und ich gebe lachend Antwort.

„Ginny, Hermione und Mrs Weasley haben es mir während der Sommerferien nach der sechsten Klasse beigebracht. Sie waren der Meinung, ich müsste kochen und backen, also bekam ich eine Art Crash-Kurs. Fred, George und Ron konnten sich irgendwie erfolgreich davor drücken, aber ich musste durchhalten. Okay, zugegeben, es hat Spass gemacht, also das Zusammensein mit den Mädels und auch mit Rons Mum. Immerhin bin ich sowohl mit Mione als auch mit Ginny befreundet, von daher wurde es teilweise wirklich extrem witzig. Und es war ja abzusehen, dass ich später mal alleine leben würde und sie wollten nicht, dass ich mich täglich von Fast Food ernähren müsste. Ich kann mich also selbst versorgen und bin auf niemanden angewiesen. Wie ist das bei dir und Blaise?"

Neugierig schaue ich Draco an und erhole mich ein wenig von meiner kleinen Ansprache. Um gleichzeitig auch noch etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, mische ich Mehl, Stärke und Backpulver, was ich dann, sobald Draco fertig ist, in die Schüssel geben will. Ein Blick zeigt mir, dass unsere Form noch nicht mit Backpapier ausgelegt ist und ich strecke mich, um an das Papier zu gelangen. Draco neben mir zuckt mit den Schultern. „Blaise kocht meistens, schon allein deshalb, weil er Seamus beeindrucken will und der isst ja öfters bei uns. Ansonsten gibt's eben diese Fertiggerichte. Ich bin da ehrlich unbegabt."

Ich schaue in die Schüssel, die er in Händen hält und meine aufmunternd: „Dafür klappt's aber sehr gut! Gib mal kurz her, ich schütte das Mehl noch dazu und dann können wir das Ganze mit dem Mixer verrühren. Obwohl... das sollte wohl besser wieder ich übernehmen, oder?"Draco nickt grinsend und reicht mir, offenbar sehr erfreut, die Schüssel. Schnell schalte ich den Ofen auf 175, lege das Backpapier in die Form und schütte das gesiebte Mehl zu Dracos undefinierbarem Brei dazu. „Wie ein echter Profi!", lacht mein Freund ich strecke ihm fröhlich die Zunge raus. „Kannst ja ein Buch drüber schreiben!", schlage ich ihm gut gelaunt vor und er geht sofort darauf ein.

„Klar! ‚Mein Leben mit Harry Potter- Superheld in Kochschürze!' Was hältst du davon? Wär doch bestimmt wahnsinnig spannend und Geld könnten wir damit auch noch verdienen.", witzelt er und greift nach der Flasche Eierlikör und einem Esslöffel. Behutsam füllt er den Löffel und schüttet anschließend den Eierlikör zu unserem Teig dazu. Ich hebe währenddessen alles unter und bemühe mich, dass der Teig schön locker wird. „Klappt's?", erkundigt sich mein Freund und ich nicke grinsend. „Natürlich, du weißt doch: Superhelden können alles.", spiele ich auf seinen Vorschlag von gerade eben an. „Wirklich alles?", hakt er nach und ich erwidere, vollkommen von mir überzeugt. „Sicher."„Na, dann kann der Superheld bestimmt auch alleine die Torte hier machen oder gleichzeitig backen und mit mir rumknutschen, hm?"Ich muss lachen, bevor ich ihm antworte, „Ich könnte bestimmt, aber ich hab's nicht vor."

„Spielverderber!", zwinkert mir Draco zu und schaut gespielt beleidigt. „Da ist man schon mit einem Superhelden zusammen und trotzdem will er einem keinen noch so einfachen und simplen Wunsch erfüllen. Wirklich tragisch."„Meinst du, du wirst es überleben?", frage ich nach und schaue ihn, scheinbar besorgt, an. „Ich hoffe doch.", ist die Erwiderung, während Draco einen Blick in unsere Schüssel wirft und mir zunickt. „Ich glaube, das ist gut so. Jetzt muss der Teig in die Form, oder?"„Ja. Willst du das machen?", biete ich ihm an und bin nicht wirklich überrascht, ein „Merlin, bloß nicht!"zu hören. Ich zucke mit den Achseln und grinse ihn an. „Zu feige?"Ein empörter Blick aus grauen Augen trifft mich und sofort kommt Dracos Verteidigungsrede.

„Ich will doch nur verhindern, dass der Kuchen so schlecht wird, dass man ihn nicht essen kann. Mit feige hat das überhaupt nichts zu tun. Oder willst du mir etwa erklären, dass ich Angst vor einem Teig und einer Backform habe? Ts. Im Gegensatz zu unserem achso mutigen Gryffindor", er blickt mich grinsend an, „flüchte ich nicht vor einem wahnsinnig gewordenen Pergament, also erzähl du mir nichts von feige!"Ich hebe lachend die Hände. „Schon okay, Draco."Ich werfe ihm eine Kusshand zu. „Du weißt ja, wie ich das meine."Er schmunzelt breit. „Und ob ich das weiß. Und jetzt, bitte, füll den Teig in die Form, damit wir sie in den Ofen schieben und weitermachen können, ja?"Ich salutiere vor ihm. „Zu Befehl, Sir!"Und mit diesen Worten lasse ich den Teig in unsere Backform laufen und stelle das Ganze anschließend in den Backofen.

„So.", meint Draco geistreich und spickt kurz auf unserem Anweisungs-Blatt. „Der Teig muss 20 bis 25 Minuten backen, in der Zwischenzeit müssen wir die Gelatine in kaltem Wasser einweichen."Ich greife mir schnell einen Topf, fülle Wasser dazu und lege die Gelatine hinein. „Gut. Dann wasche ich die Erdbeeren und du drückst die Gelatine aus und löst sie bei geringer Hitze auf, ja? Und danach müssen wir einen Teil der Erdbeeren mit Zucker pürieren und die Gelatine unterrühren. Erstmal soweit, okay?"Ich nicke zustimmend und schaue zu, wie Draco die gesamten Erdbeeren aus den Schachteln nimmt und sie wäscht. Ich kümmere mich währenddessen um die Gelatine und warte ab, bis ich sie ausdrücken kann. In der Zwischenzeit hole ich den Pürierstab für Draco und bemerke amüsiert, wie er diesen skeptisch mustert.

„Keine Sorge. Hierbei kannst du wirklich nichts falsch machen!", beruhige ich ihn lächelnd. „Das hast du vorhin auch gesagt!", antwortet er und greift langsam nach dem Pürierstab. „Wie funktioniert dieses Ding?"„Du hast eine Schüssel, darin gibst du den einen Teil der Erdbeeren und den Zucker und hältst den Stab hinein. Wenn du auf diesen Knopf hier drückst, geht der Pürierstab ab und du hältst ihn einfach nur fest. Beim Rest helfe ich dir, keine Bange."„Okay.", murmelt Draco und sieht mich zuversichtlich lachend an. Ich löse derweil die Gelatine auf und schiebe meinem Freund die Erdbeeren zu, die er pürieren muss. Und siehe da- es klappt tatsächlich und ohne Probleme. „Spitze!", grinse ich und zwinkere ihm zu, woraufhin er mir die Zunge rausstreckt. „Kann es der Superheld nicht ertragen, wenn man besser wird?", stichelt er und ich kann nicht anders, als ihn sanft zu küssen.

Draco ist wohl der Einzige, dem ich diese Spötteleien durchgehen lassen. Bei allen anderen wäre ich schon längst ausgerastet und hätte wissen wollen, was diese Witze über mich als Retter der Welt und so weiter sollten. Bei Draco lache ich sogar darüber. Ich weiß, dass er es witzig meint, dass es seine Art ist, damit umzugehen, dass ich für den Rest der Zauberer und Hexen der strahlende Held bin. Es macht ihm Spass, mich damit aufzuziehen und irgendwo genieße ich es auch. Ich freue mich, wenn er mich zum Lachen bringt und das passiert ziemlich oft. Andererseits lächelt er selbst ebenfalls öfter, seitdem wir zusammen sind und das macht wiederum mich glücklich. Geben und Nehmen. Merlin, so ist es in jeder Beziehung, doch bei unserer besonders. Und ich liebe es.

„Ganz im Gegenteil!", erwidere ich ernst, „Der Superheld ist froh, wenn sein Schüler so wunderbar lernt und er selbst bald in den Ruhestand zurücktreten kann, was denkst du denn?"„Und was ist, wenn der Schüler nicht im Traum auf die Idee kommen würde?", fragt er zurück und ich spüre seine Hand, wie sie durch meine Haare fährt und diese noch mehr zerzaust. „Ehrlich, ihr beiden seid so süß!", erklingt da eine Stimme und wir drehen uns erschrocken um. Im Türrahmen steht- „Unser rettender Engel!", rufen Draco und ich gleichzeitig und laufen lachend auf Ginny zu. „Danke, für diese wunderbare Liste! Danke für die Anweisungen! Danke für die Zutaten! Danke..."Abwehrend unterbricht sie uns. „Jungs, ganz ruhig, ja? Ich hab gedacht, ein bisschen Hilfe kann nicht schaden, trotz des Crashkurses, den wir Harry damals verpasst haben. Ist noch was hängen geblieben?"Draco nickt energisch. „Allerdings! Was der gute Junge alles kann..."Er pfeift bewundernd und ich werde leicht rot. Ginny dagegen steht grinsend da. „Wow, hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten."

Ich schniefe gespielt gekränkt. „Keiner hier traut mir was zu!", beschwere ich mich und ernte dafür tosendes Gelächter. Draco klopft mir auf die Schulter und von Ginny kommt nur trocken: „Stimmt!"Ich muss ebenfalls grinsen und schiebe Rons Schwester eine Schale mit einer Hälfte der restlichen Erdbeeren zu. „Hier- tu was Sinnvolles und steh uns nicht im Weg, ja?"Ich zwinkere ihr zu und reiche ihr ein Messer. Sie nimmt es recht amüsiert entgegen und beginnt sofort damit, die Erdbeeren zu zerkleinern. Ich schütte unterdessen die Gelatine zu Dracos Püree dazu und rühre sie unter, genauso wie die Sahne, die schon bereit stand, und Ginnys geschnittene Erdbeeren.

„Na, das sieht doch schon richtig lecker aus!", meint Ginny und deutet auf die Schüssel. Ein leises Klingeln tönt durch die Küche und zeigt uns damit an, dass wir den Teig aus dem Ofen holen müssen. Ganz klar: Ginnys Job. Einträchtig schieben Draco und ich sie in Richtung Backofen und reichen ihr vorher freundlicherweise noch die Topflappen, damit sie sich nicht die Finger verbrennt. „Wahre Gentlemen seid ihr...", grummelt sie und holt dennoch unseren Teig raus, den sie auch gleich in zwei Hälften schneidet. Die eine legt sie gleich auf die silberne Kuchenplatte und die andere bleibt noch in der Form. „Gib mir mal die Schüssel!", verlangt sie und Draco reicht sie ihr mit einer knappen Verbeugung.

„Witzbold!", grinst sie und verteilt die gesamte Erdbeermasse auf dem Teig, damit sie anschließend den zweiten Teil aus der Backform nehmen und darüber legen kann. „Was ist mit den restlichen Erdbeeren?", erkundigt sie sich. „Sind die schon geschnitten? Nein? Dann mal ran an die Messer, meine Herren, wir wollen schließlich heute noch fertig werden, oder?"„Klar.", grinst Draco und beginnt, eine Erdbeere zu zerkleinern, woraufhin Ginny ihm entrüstet das Messer wegnimmt. „Dir ist aber klar, dass die oben drauf müssen?" Energisch greift sie sich eine weitere Erdbeere und schneidet sie sorgfältig in Scheiben. „So, okay?"

„Ich hatte ja auch vor, die so zu schneiden!", verteidigt sich mein Freund nun wirklich nicht gerade überzeugend, was Ginny zu der Bemerkung „Ja klar!"veranlasst und mich zum Lachen bringt. Habt ihr schon mal einen Slytherin gesehen, der sich anhören darf, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben? Nein? Dann glaubt mir: Der Anblick ist einiges wert, einfach nur göttlich! Und denkt daran: Zeigt nicht, dass ihr euch amüsiert! Es könnte böse enden... Zumindest, wenn der oder die Slytherin nicht damit beschäftigt ist, sämtliche Anwesende davon zu überzeugen, dass er oder sie richtig handelt. Und genau das war gerade der Fall.

Draco demonstrierte Ginny und mir wirklich eindrucksvoll, wie gut er Erdbeeren in Scheiben schneiden kann und dass es absolut keinen Grund gibt, dass Gegenteil anzunehmen. Ich kann mich also ruhig gegen den Küchenschrank lehnen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränken und meinem Freund zusehen, wie er wie ein Besessener sämtliche Erdbeeren schneidet und somit auch meinen Teil der Arbeit übernimmt. Perfekt. Das Einzige, um das ich mir Sorgen machen muss, ist die Tatsache, dass Ginny bald die Ohren abfallen dürften, weil ihr Grinsen meterweit über ihr Gesicht gespannt ist. „Bist du fertig?", fragt sie auch nur ganz lässig nach und schnappt sich die Schüssel, um die geschnittenen Erdbeeren auf den Teig zu legen und dann den Tortenguss darüber zu verteilen.

„Jetzt noch knappe sechs Stunden warten, dann ist die Torte richtig fertig und ihr könnt sie Ron und Hermione präsentieren. Okay? Und nun ab mit euch in irgendein Hotelzimmer, damit ihr noch ein wenig Schlaf bekommt, bevor die Hochzeit anfängt. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass der Trauzeuge am Altar einschläft, oder?"Sie zwinkert mir zu und ich wechsele einen ungläubigen Blick mit Draco. „Fertig? Ehrlich?", hake ich skeptisch nach und fühle im nächsten Moment, wie Draco mich stürmisch umarmt und „Ja! Ja!"ruft. „Okay, Ginny, danke für deine Hilfe...", bringe ich gerade noch hervor, während mich mein Freund in Richtung Ausgang zieht, „Wärst du so lieb und würdest die Torte in den Kühlschrank stellen? Danke. Wir zwei verschwinden mal.... Ja? Bis später..."Und schon rennen Draco und ich gemeinsam meinem Zimmer entgegen.


	8. Chaos und Nervosität

Erstmal: vielen, vielen Dank für eure wundervollen Reviews! Und gleich hinterher: Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass ich es einfach nicht geschafft habe, früher upzudaten. Ich wollte ein paar Kapitel „in Reserve" haben, bin allerdings nicht zum Schreiben gekommen und darunter musstet ihr Leser leiden, wofür ich mich wirklich entschuldigen will. Aber nachdem mich nun einige Leute mehrfach dazu aufgefordert haben, endlich mal wieder was zum Lesen online zu stellen, nya, da haben mir einfach die Argumente gefehlt.

Deshalb gibt es hier und jetzt den achten Teil von der „Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde". Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen. Vielleicht hat sich das Warten ja wenigstens ein bisschen gelohnt.

Erstmal gibt's allerdings die Antworten auf eure Reviews:

rah-chan: Nein, das beschreib ich nicht, immerhin geht es hauptsächlich um Mione und Ron, auch wenn das vielleicht einige hier verdrängt haben /smile/. Das Rezept hab ich leider grad nit da, weiß auch nicht mehr genau, woher ich das hatte… Ich geh mal schauen, ja?

Mandy Rosalie: Tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, dass du so lange auf eine Fortsetzung warten musstest. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen, ja?

Liz Black: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Jaja, das mit Percy… da stellt sich wirklich die Frage, ob man das nun sehen mag oder nicht… Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommt ihr noch eine Antwort darauf…

Die-Nudel: Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Hoffentlich bist du von diesem Teil nicht enttäuscht.

Amelie: Tja, rechtzeitig zu deinem Geburtstag gibt's das neue Kapitel… Ich hoffe, du hast ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen und einen wundervollen Tag! /umarm/

Moon: Tja, ich könnte wetten, diesmal hab ich noch länger gebraucht… tut mir Leid .

Maxine01: Hach, ich freu mich jedes einzelne Mal ganz wahnsinnig, wenn von dir ein so liebes Review eintrudelt! Und nichts bei denken, dass ich bei dir schon ewig nicht mehr reviewt hab, ja? Nächste Woche komm ich bestimmt mal zum Weiterlesen und dann bekommst du natürlich auch Kommis. /umarm/

Blue: Danke für das liebe Review /wird ganz rot/. Ich hoffe, du magst den neuen Teil.

Leaky: So, hier gibt's das neue Chap… Hab ich dir Teil 10 etwa noch nicht geschickt? Nya… kriegst du schon noch /smile/. Liebe Grüße an Caro .

OoOoO

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

Warnings: Slash, OOC

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Maia

OoOoO

Widmung:

Für Kathy, weil du an mich geglaubt und mir gesagt hast, ich solle die Schreiberei nicht aufgeben. Danke für alles. Ich hab dich lieb!

OoOoO

Kapitelwidmung:

Für Amélie, weil heute bzw. morgen (kommt drauf an, wann du es liest , jedenfalls am 02.01.) dein 18. Geburtstag ist und das hier den ersten Teil deines Geschenks darstellt /smile/. Ich wünsche dir alles, alles Liebe und sage Danke für alles! Hab dich lieb! Und ich hoffe, du hast Spaß beim Lesen…

OoOoO

Die Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde

Teil Acht: Chaos und Nervosität

„Harry, Draco! Merlin sei Dank, dass ihr zwei endlich auftaucht!", schallt es uns quasi zur Begrüßung entgegen und ich schrecke vor der Menschenmasse, die auf uns zu rennt, erst einmal zurück. „Was ist denn hier los?", frage ich erstaunt und bemerke, dass Dean uns nervös zu sich winkt. Seamus und Blaise stehen neben meinem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden und ich beobachte verwundert, wie sie leise und scheinbar besorgt miteinander flüstern. „Gut, dass ihr da seid.", meint Dean und Neville, der soeben hinter ihm erschienen ist, nickt energisch. „Allerdings. Es gibt nämlich ein Problem." Und mit diesen Worten deutet er nach rechts, in einen kleinen Raum, wo mein bester Freund wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einem Stuhl sitzt.

„Was ist passiert?", frage ich seufzend, während sich Draco mit Blaise und Seam unterhält. „Ron und Hermione hatten ausgemacht, dass jeder seinen Ehering selbst irgendwo aufbewahrt.", erklärt Dean und ich vergrabe stöhnend meinen Kopf in meinen Händen. „Nein, sag's nicht!", unterbreche ich ihn. „Er hat ihn verloren, stimmt's?" Ich raufe mir leicht die Haare und bin gleichzeitig überrascht und erleichtert, Neville „Nein" sagen zu hören. „Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wo er ihn hingetan hat." Ich hebe ruckartig meinen Kopf und mustere Nev ungläubig. „Bitte was?" „Naja, so ungefähr stimmt das.", nickt Dean. „Er redet die ganze Zeit davon, dass er sich so sicher war, den Ring in die Schublade von dem Zimmer hier getan zu haben. Aber da ist er nicht, also gehen Neville und ich davon aus, dass er es nicht mehr weiß."

„Das heißt, er hat ihn verloren?", hake ich nach und verdrehe genervt die Augen. „Gütiger Merlin, was macht der Junge bloß?" Ich setze gerade zu einer wahrscheinlich etwas länger werdenden Schimpftirade über Rons schlechtes Gedächtnis an, als Ginny auf uns zustürmt und atemlos neben Dean zum Stehen kommt, der sie leicht verwirrt mustert. „Sag nur, Mione findet ihren Ring auch nicht?", spricht Seamus aus, was wir in dem Moment wohl alle denken und kassiert dafür einen höchst verwunderten Blick. „Wie meinst du das?", erkundigt sich Ginny und auf der Stelle verfallen wir in tiefes Schweigen, bis sich Blaise schließlich erbarmt und ein wenig überzeugendes „Nichts, nichts." murmelt.

Ginny stemmt daraufhin die Hände in die Hüften und betrachtet Blaise streng. „Blaise Alexander Zabini! Du wirst mir sofort verraten, was Seamus mit dieser Bemerkung gemeint hat, klar?" „Aber das ist unfair!", protestiert Blaise halbherzig und grinst Ginny frech an. „Wie du ja selbst festgestellt hast, war es Seam, der diesen Satz gesagt hat. Also wäre es nur gerecht, wenn du ihn anmeckern würdest und er erklären müsste, was los ist. Ja?" Und damit erzielt er genau den gewünschten Effekt: Ginny muss lachen und wendet sich Seamus zu. „Soo.", beginnt sie und fixiert nun Seamus. „Was ist los, hm? Was hat mein Bruder wieder angestellt?"

Seams flehende Blicke gekonnt ignorierend, ziehe ich Blaise und Draco in eine kleine Nische und ernte natürlich wieder einen flapsigen Spruch. „Nen Dreier?", zwinkert Blaise mir zu. „Mit euch beiden immer." Ich schmunzele und spüre direkt, wie meine Wangen leicht rosa anlaufen. Obwohl ich Blaise ja schon eine Weile kenne, werde ich mich wohl nie ganz an seine direkte Art gewöhnen. Ich mag sie total, doch manchmal ist es einfach überraschend und dann bin ich etwas verlegen. Aber ich könnte mir Blaise nicht anders vorstellen. Genau so ist er zu einem meiner besten Freunde geworden und ich würde schwören, dass sich Seamus auch deshalb in ihn verliebt hat.

„Ich will ihn nicht teilen!", grinst Draco Blaise an, der gespielt beleidigt eine Schnute zieht. „Wie gemein von dir… Mir Harry vorzuenthalten! Also ehrlich, wie kann man nur so herzlos sein?" Mein Schmunzeln vertieft sich noch, während ich beobachten kann, wie Ginny ganz blass wird. Offensichtlich hat Seamus es ihr nicht gerade schonend beigebracht. „Mal im Ernst…", dämpfe ich die beiden Herren neben mir und als hätte ich es nicht geahnt, kommt schon der nächste Kommentar. „Siehst du, er will!", triumphiert Blaise und blinzelt leicht, während Draco spöttisch lächelt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Man kann sich vieles einbilden, Blaisielein.", zieht Draco seinen besten Freund auf, der daraufhin schmollt.

Ich verdrehe die Augen und schüttele den Kopf. „Eigentlich wollte ich euch nur fragen, was wir jetzt machen sollen. Schließlich können Ron und Hermione kaum ohne Ringe heiraten, oder? Und da ich Rons Trauzeuge bin, ist es geradezu meine Pflicht, ihn zu unterstützen und den Ring zu suchen. Und weil ich mit dir zusammen", ich schaue zu Draco, „und mit dir befreundet bin", ein kurzer Blick zu Blaise, „werdet ihr mir schön helfen. Keine Sorge, Blaise, du musst nicht ohne deinen geliebten Seamus auskommen, der wird nämlich ebenfalls mitmachen. Klar?" Irgendetwas sagt den beiden wohl, dass mir das wirklich wichtig ist, denn die einzige Antwort, die ich erhalte, ist ein synchrones Nicken und ich strahle sie erleichtert an. „Ihr seid die Besten!"

„In was?", mischt sich da plötzlich Ginny hörbar gestresst ein. „Darin, meinem Bruder zu helfen, seinen Ehering zu verschlampen? Hört mal zu, Jungs, ich denke, wir sind alle hier, weil wir wollen, dass der heutige Tag zum schönsten im Leben von Ron und Hermione wird. Deshalb sollten wir uns zusammenreißen und mitanpacken, ja? Ihr sucht Rons Ring und wir Mädels versuchen herauszufinden, warum Miones Brautkleid auf einmal nicht mehr passt. Sie kann ja kaum über Nacht so viel zugenommen haben…" Ich sehe Ginny entsetzt an und merke, wie sich Draco und Blaise neben mir überrascht anschauen. „Bitte was ist passiert?", erkundige ich mich vorsichtshalber erneut und hoffe inständig, dass ich mich verhört habe.

„Ihr Kleid ist zu eng.", erklärt Ginny kurz. „Und zwar um einiges. Dabei hat sie es vorgestern extra noch einmal anprobiert und da war alles in bester Ordnung. Ich versteh's nicht…", murmelt sie, offenbar ziemlich am Ende mit den Nerven und wird prompt von Dean getröstet. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, ja?", höre ich ihn flüstern, während er ihr beruhigend über die Wange streichelt. „Süß, nicht?", wispert Neville und ich höre, wie Seamus ihm leise zustimmt. „So süß wie alle Paare.", brummt Draco und wirft mir einen missmutigen Blick zu, woraufhin ich seufze und ihn fragend anschaue.

„Kann ich nicht wieder schlafen gehen?", grummelt er und ich grinse frech. „Nichts da, mein Lieber, du wirst schön mithelfen!", erkläre ich ihm und greife nach seiner Hand. „Okay?", füge ich sanft hinzu und bin beruhigt, ihn nicken zu sehen. Die anderen stehen etwas hilflos in der Gegend herum und warten offenbar darauf, dass ihnen jemand sagt, was sie machen sollen. „Gut.", beginne ich, „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, wir teilen uns auf. Dean, Nev, ihr durchsucht noch einmal das Zimmer, in dem Ron gerade sitzt, klar? Seamus und Blaise, ihr fragt alle, die euch über den Weg laufen, ob sie eine Ahnung haben, wo man seinen Ehering aufbewahren könnte. Und wir beide", ich zwinkere Draco zu, „suchen die Zwillinge."

Gemeinsam mit Seamus und Blaise verschwindet Ginny und ich ziehe Draco langsam mit mir in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, nämlich zu dem Flur, der zu dem Saal führt, in dem wir später zu Mittag essen werden. Und als hätte ich es nicht geahnt, sitzen da zwei Rotschöpfe, die sich gerade über irgendetwas kaputtlachen und nicht wirklich unschuldig erscheinen. „Fred? George?" Mit einem wütenden Blitzen in den Augen baue ich mich vor den beiden auf und fühle bereits im nächsten Moment vier neugierige, blaue Augen auf mir ruhen. „Harry?", fragt einer zurück und blinzelt mir zu. „Was gibt's denn?", erkundigt sich der andere, während Draco es sich erst einmal auf einem Stuhl gemütlich macht.

„Was es gibt?", explodiere ich beinahe und fuchtele mit den Händen vor ihren Gesichtern herum. „Ihr habt es irgendwie geschafft, Rons Ehering zu verstecken und ich will, dass ihr ihn auf der Stelle herausrückt. Ist das klar?", donnere ich und bemerke irritiert, wie mich die Zwillinge ehrlich erstaunt mustern. „Denkst du ernsthaft, dass wir das machen würden?", will Fred wissen, während George ungläubig den Kopf schüttelt. „Harry, wir sind bestimmt keine Unschuldsengel, aber wir würden Ron nie die Hochzeit und damit den schönsten Tag in seinem Leben verderben. Ich meine- wir sind immerhin Geschwister!", verteidigt sich George und sein Zwilling nickt bekräftigend.

Ich spüre, wie ich innerlich zusammenfalle und sinke neben Draco auf einen weiteren Stuhl. Hilflos starre ich die zwei Rotschöpfe vor mir an und bin froh darüber, dass mein Freund mit ihnen spricht und ich mich etwas von dieser Aussage erholen kann. „Nun, ihr müsst zugeben, dass es nach einem von euren Scherzen gewirkt hat.", erklärt Draco ruhig. „Versteht ihr, jeder sucht nach Rons Ring, Miones Kleid ist über Nacht zu eng geworden und ihr beide seid im Umkreis von drei Meilen- wundert ihr euch wirklich darüber, dass alle zuerst an euch gedacht haben?"

Fred lächelt geradezu geschmeichelt und ich muss lachen, obwohl die jetzige Situation eher zum Haare raufen wäre. „Wir waren es nicht!", beteuert währenddessen George erneut und ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. Er klingt nicht, als würde er lügen. „Wenn ihr es nicht wart, wer war es dann?", spricht Draco aus, was ich denke und streicht sich mit der Hand einige blonde Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Fred zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ganz ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat sich jemand nur einen dummen Scherz erlaubt und der Ring taucht bald wieder auf." Spätestens nach diesem Satz und den angespannten Gesichtern der Zwillinge bin ich endgültig von ihrer Unschuld überzeugt. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass einer der beiden es schaffen würde, einen ihrer Streiche als „dummen Scherz" zu bezeichnen.

„Eben!", nickt George und steht langsam auf. „Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt mal besser und schauen, ob Morag das mit der Kamera mittlerweile hinbekommt oder ob er noch ein wenig praktischen Unterricht benötigt, bevor wir ihn auf die Hochzeitsgesellschaft loslassen und er gemeinsam mit Lee die Eltern von Hermione oder sonst wen interviewt." „Nebenbei können wir auch nachprüfen, ob der Chor schon geübt hat.", wirft Fred ein und die zwei werfen uns einen fragenden Blick zu. „Ist es okay, wenn wir gehen?", vergewissert sich George und ich lache leise. Dass die beiden um Erlaubnis bitten, etwas tun zu dürfen, passiert schließlich nicht alle Tage. „Haut schon ab!", zwinkert Draco und das lassen sie sich nicht zweimal sagen.

„Sag mal", meint mein Freund auf einmal in erschrockenem Tonfall, „war eine von Fred und Georges Anweisungen nicht, dass die Hochzeitstorte an unsere Zeit in Hogwarts erinnern soll?" Ich fühle, wie meine Haut um einige Nuancen blasser wird und ich schnappe kurz nach Luft. „Du hast Recht!", murmele ich entsetzt und spiele nervös mit einer weißen Papierserviette, die auf dem Tisch herumliegt. „Hast du eine Idee?", wendet sich Draco in einem, wie es mir scheint, Anflug von Galgenhumor an mich. „Ich?", kichere ich dementsprechend hysterisch los und deute mit zitterndem Finger auf mich. „Ne. Mit Sicherheit nicht, so kreativ wie ich nun mal bin."

„Okay.", murmelt mein Freund und steht hastig auf. „Dann geh ich jetzt irgendwie Erinnerungen suchen und du versuchst, das Chaos hier zu beseitigen, ja?" Und schon ist er auf dem Weg nach draußen, irgendwohin, nur ganz offenbar will er weg. „Warte!", kann ich ihm gerade noch hinterher schreien, bevor er aus meinem Blickfeld verschwindet und ich stütze seufzend meinen Kopf in einer Hand ab. Womit hab ich das hier eigentlich verdient? Ich hatte nur vorgehabt, den Trauzeugen zu spielen, mit meinem Freund ein, zwei schöne Tage zu verbringen und dann ruhig weiterzuleben. Irgendetwas muss schief gelaufen sein…

Vor mich hingrummelnd, erhebe ich mich auch und laufe mit hängenden Schultern zurück in den Gang, aus dem wir gekommen sind. Nur mal nebenbei erwähnt: Ich verlasse mich soeben darauf, dass die Zwillinge ihre Aufgabe verantwortungsbewusst ausführen. Bin ich krank? Grinsend und kopfschüttelnd bemerke ich gar nicht die Menschenansammlung vor einem der kleineren Räume und renne geradewegs ins Professor McGonagall hinein. Bevor ich mich wundern kann, was die ganzen Lehrer in diesem Teil des Gebäudes machen, muss meine ehemalige Lehrerin selbstverständlich ein Gespräch mit mir beginnen.

„Harry, wie geht es Ihnen?", will sie wissen und mustert mich so mitfühlend, als wäre ich der arme Bräutigam, der seinen Ehering nicht mehr findet und vor Nervosität beinahe stirbt. „Gut.", lächele ich dementsprechend, aber dennoch nur gequält, weil ich mich gerade daran erinnert habe, dass ich ja noch eine kleine Rede über meine besten Freunde halten muss und sich das wohl doch nicht, wie geplant, in ein paar Minuten verfassen lässt. Wie hab ich es nur geschafft, das bis jetzt so erfolgreich zu verdrängen? Während sich in meinem Kopf bereits einige Gedanken für die Rede formen, winkt Professor McGonagall noch Professor Sprout hinzu und, tut mir Leid, zwei auf einmal so früh am Morgen sind zu viel für mich.

Plopp- sind alle Gedanken wieder verschwunden und ich kann ein leises, resigniertes Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Ein Glück, dass die beiden Lehrerinnen derart in ihr Gespräch vertieft sind, dass sie es gar nicht mitbekommen. Ich will schon mein Glück versuchen und mich davonstehlen, als mich Madam Hooch entdeckt und mit einem leisen Aufschrei meine sämtlichen Hoffnungen zunichte macht. „Der Herr Trauzeuge hat Zeit für uns!", trompetet sie durch den Raum und verdreht dabei leicht die Tatsachen. Denn dass ich Zeit habe für irgendetwas außer Reden vorbereiten, Ringe suchen, Hochzeit organisieren und Ron aufbauen, war mir ehrlich nicht bewusst.

Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout bauen sich im Halbkreis um mich auf, lächeln mich synchron an und ich verdrehe innerlich die Augen. Fast warte ich darauf, dass mir eine mit Punktabzug droht, wenn ich nicht ein paar Stories vom Junggesellenabschied erzähle. Ergeben schließe ich für einen Moment die Augen, atme tief kurz und beginne dann: „Also schön. Wir waren in einem Muggel-Club, den Fred und George ausgesucht hatten." Und schon kommen die ersten Reaktionen: Professor McGonagall hält die Luft an, Madam Hooch greift sich an die Brust und Professor Sprout hüpft auf und ab. „Das kann nichts werden!", stöhnt meine ehemalige Fluglehrerin und winkt nebenbei noch Remus Lupin zu unserer kleinen Märchenstunde hinzu.

„Was gibt's denn?", will er wissen und wird von seiner Kollegin sofort aufgeklärt. „Harry erzählt vom Junggesellenabschied!", flüstert ihm McGonagall mit großen Augen zu und nickt gewichtig. Ich kann ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken, vor allem dann nicht, wenn mich Remus gespielt bedeutungsvoll anschaut und ebenfalls den gespannten Leser mimt. Ich räuspere mich kurz und konzentriere mich für die nächsten fünf Sekunden darauf, angestrengt nicht in seine Richtung zu blinzeln. „Ähm… ja… wo war ich?", murmele ich, ganz der verwirrte Erzähler, und offenbar hat Professor Trelawney nur darauf gewartet, um sich auch noch miteinbringen zu können.

„Beim Club!", gibt sie mir eifrig das Stichwort und rückt ein wenig näher an unseren Halbkreis heran. „Stimmt.", gebe ich grummelnd zu, hatte ich doch gehofft, dass es niemandem mehr einfallen würde. „Fred und George hatten sich einiges ausgedacht: Zuerst gab es eine kleine Video-Vorführung über die Beziehung von Ron und Hermione und anschließend musste jeder von uns ein Los ziehen, auf dem eine Aufgabe vermerkt war. Ein paar müssen heute in der Kirche singen, andere filmen, andere Blumen streuen und Percy Weasley musste strippen.", plaudere ich drauflos, in der Hoffnung, sie spätestens mit Percy abgeschreckt zu haben. Meinen Kuss mit Draco habe ich wohl weislich nicht erwähnt. Vier ältere Damen, denen langweilig ist und die Hochzeiten über alles lieben, haben mir in meiner Beziehung gerade noch gefehlt!

„Nein!", haucht Professor Sprout da auch schon entsetzt und ich kann mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Nur gut, dass ich nichts von Bills Aufgabe erzählt habe… Obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass speziell Remus sich köstlich darüber amüsieren würden, unseren rothaarigen Charmeur mit dem Zaubertränkemeister Walzer tanzen zu sehen. Und wenn er Glück hat, wird genau das heute Nachmittag vor seinen Augen passieren. „Doch.", bekräftige ich. „Ich selbst habe Percys Aufführung nicht mitbekommen, aber es soll sehr originell gewesen sein." Allerdings, stimme ich mir in Gedanken zu. Schon allein die Idee…

„Nun…", ich lächele die vier Professorinnen und Remus noch einmal abschließend an und mache bereits einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten, „…wenn Sie mich dann bitte entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen und die Zeit rennt uns davon." „Temus fugit.", bemerkt Professor McGonagall mit einem Kopfnicken und ich stimme ihr vollkommen verdattert zu. „Ja… genau!", lache ich, winke kurz und renne dann einfach los, auf ein anderes kleines und Merlin sei Dank noch leeres Zimmer zu. Darin angekommen, hocke ich mich auf den Holztisch und atme tief aus.

„Glückwunsch, du hast sie überlebt.", ertönt eine freundliche Stimme und ich muss schmunzeln. „Hast du mich etwa durchschaut, Remus?" Er lehnt am Türrahmen und grinst mir gut gelaunt entgegen. „So schwer war es nicht.", neckt er mich. „Du warst schon mal besser." Ich nicke und stoße mich vom Tisch ab. „Ich weiß. Aber versuch du mal, in einer Stunde eine Hochzeitstorte mit Erinnerungen zu versehen, einen Ehering wieder aufzutreiben und ein Brautkleid so hinzubekommen, dass es genauso gut passt wie vorher." Mein früherer Lehrer mustert mich erstaunt. „Was sagst du da?"

Ich lache leise. „Kaum zu glauben, hm? Miones Kleid passt über Nacht nicht mehr und Rons Ring ist spurlos verschwunden. Und ich als Trauzeuge hab sämtliche Leute losgeschickt, um den Ring zu suchen und das Kleid zu richten. Bisher offenbar ohne Erfolg, sonst hätten sie mir längst irgendwie Bescheid gegeben." Beinahe flehend schaue ich ihn an. „Hast du nicht eine Idee, wie man das Ganze wieder hinbekommen könnte?" Remus streicht sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schaut mich nachdenklich an. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, woran es liegt."


	9. Rettung

Vielen, lieben Dank für all eure tollen Reviews! Ich hab mich ganz wahnsinnig darüber gefreut _smile_. Und nun darf ich euch Teil Neun präsentieren, den vorletzten, den ich in Reserve habe _sigh_. Kann also vorkommen, dass Teil Elf etwas auf sich warten lässt, weil er noch vollkommen ungeschrieben ist und mir das nicht ganz so leicht fällt, diese gesamte Hochzeitszeremonie zu beschreiben.

Aber jetzt zuerst einmal die Reviewbeantwortungen:

Koko: Ich freu mich über jedes Review von dir, weißt du doch .

MandyRosalie: Schön, dass du der Story treu geblieben bist. Hoffentlich gefällt dir der neue Teil!

Moon: Na, hast du Spaß im Skiurlaub? Komm mir ja mit heilen Knochen wieder, ja? Und dann wartet hier schon ein Update auf dich, ist das nicht schön? _Smile_ Und keine Sorge, Deutsch kriegen Wolli und ich schon hin .

Maxine: Toll, dass du auch immer noch mitliest _knuddäll_. Bammel hab ich nur vor Teil 11, die Hochzeit selbst. Ich glaub nämlich, dass ich deine Mail verschlampt hab…_schämt sich_

Amélie: Na, dass es dir gefällt, freut mich natürlich ganz besonders, immerhin war das Kapitel ja auch dir gewidmet ;o).

Leaky: Na du? Allzu häufig sehen wir uns ja nicht in letzter Zeit… Ich hoffe, du magst den neuen Teil! _Umarm_

Lena: Hey, schön, eine neue Leserin! Danke übrigens auch für dein Review zu „What they say", ich hab mich sehr gefreut! Und nein, ausnahmsweise waren es nicht die Twins .

Viel Spaß euch allen beim Lesen!

Ganz liebe Grüße und bis zum nächsten Mal,

Maia

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

Warnings: Slash, OOC

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Maia

Widmung:

Für Kathy, weil du an mich geglaubt und mir gesagt hast, ich solle die Schreiberei nicht aufgeben. Danke für alles. Ich hab dich lieb!

Die Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde

Teil Neun: Rettung

Verblüfft starre ich Remus an und hauche ein „Sag das noch mal…". Mein früherer Lehrer grinst daraufhin und nickt zur Bestätigung. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, woran es liegt.", wiederholt er geduldig und ich kneife mich fest in den Arm. Okay, dumme Idee… das wird mit Sicherheit ein blauer Fleck und dann darf ich mich wieder tagelang von Draco aufziehen lassen. Toll. Ehrlich, Harry, ganz spitze gemacht, ich bin stolz auf dich. Vollkommen vertieft in mein gedankliches Selbstgespräch, zucke ich erschrocken zusammen, als ein gellender Aufschrei von draußen in den Raum hereinhallt.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder los?", murmele ich und raufe mir in gespielter Verzweiflung die eh schon zerzausten Haare. Nachdem ich mich bei Remus entschuldigt habe, laufe ich nach draußen und suche die Person, die da eben so wunderbar laut gebrüllt hat. Aber wozu suchen, wenn man auch über sie stolpern kann? Ich biege vollkommen unwissend um eine Ecke und falle im nächsten Moment über den knienden Neville. Nach einigen leisen Flüchen meinerseits („Verdammt!") und etlichen Entschuldigungen von Seiten Nevilles („Harry, das tut mir echt Leid!"), erinnere ich mich schließlich doch noch daran, weshalb ich eigentlich das sichere Zimmer, in dem ich mich mit Remus unterhalten habe, verlassen hab. Wohlgemerkt ohne gefragt zu haben, was denn nun mit dem Ring und dem Kleid sei…

„Hast du so geschrieen?", erkundige ich mich und bekomme ein kicherndes „Ja!" von Dean zur Antwort. Irritiert schaue ich meinen ehemaligen Zimmerkameraden an, der plötzlich zu meiner Rechten aufgetaucht ist. „Solltet ihr beide nicht nach Rons Ring suchen?", frage ich mit meiner allerbesten „Schämt euch!"-Stimme, die heute jedoch nicht den gewohnten Erfolg mit sich bringt. Stattdessen zuckt Dean nur geradezu unbeteiligt mit den Achseln und erklärt mir: „Wir haben das Zimmer total auf den Kopf gestellt und trotzdem nichts gefunden. Also dachte ich, dass Neville das Schleppe-Tragen üben könnte." Ich nicke bedächtig und will Dean schon dafür loben, als mir etwas anderes einfällt.

„Sag mal, bist du nicht im Chor?", will ich von Dean wissen und sein Rotwerden ist Antwort genug. Ich seufze leise und deute mit der Hand nach hinten. „Marsch, los, such die Zwillinge und den Rest des Chors und geh singen üben." Mit einem furchtbar zerknirschten Gesichtsausdruck läuft Dean auf der Stelle los und ich halte Neville eine Hand hin, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. „Was ist denn nun genau passiert?", hake ich nach und schaue verwirrt auf die Massen von Stoff, in denen sich Nev verfangen hatte. „Bin gestolpert.", meint er nur und deutet auf den Stoff, den ich mir gerade angesehen habe.

„Dean hat sich das Ganze um den Kopf gewickelt und ich sollte es dann als umfunktionierte Schleppe tragen. Irgendwie hat es aber nicht so geklappt, wie wir es geplant hatten. Ich bin auf das Ende drauf getreten, gestolpert und hab mich selbst in den Stoff eingewickelt. Vollkommen überrascht hab ich eben geschrieen, und, na ja, dann bist du schon gekommen." Ich nicke verstehend und klopfe Neville aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Keine Panik, Nev, das wird schon gut gehen! Tust du mir einen Gefallen? Such dir eine Professorin und frag sie, ob sie mit dir übt, ja? Ich wette, damit machen wir sie unendlich glücklich… Am besten McGonagall oder Sprout, okay?"

„Okay.", antwortet Neville leicht verdattert und ich ziehe ihn wortlos mit mir zu dem kleinen Zimmer mit, in dem vorhin sämtliche Lehrer gestanden haben. „Bitte sehr!" Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung deute ich darauf, lächele Nev noch einmal zu und laufe anschließend zurück zu dem Raum, in dem ich Remus verlassen habe, um mich um das Chaos draußen zu kümmern. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass McGonagall, oder wen auch immer Neville sich aussuchen wird, ihn am Leben lässt und ihn nicht vor Freude, helfen zu können, zerquetscht.

Kaum dass ich „mein" Zimmer wieder betreten habe, bemerke ich, dass Remus noch an der gleichen Stelle steht und mir entgegen lächelt. „Merlin sei Dank, du bist noch hier!", stöhne ich leise auf und lasse mich erst einmal ziemlich erschöpft in einen bequem aussehenden Sessel sinken. Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen und kuschele mich in das weiche Leder. „Also…", murmele ich und öffne meine Augen zur Hälfte. „Du warst gerade dabei, mir zu erklären, woran es liegt, dass Rons Ring verschwunden und Miones Brautkleid zu eng ist. Ich höre?" Remus lacht leise und lässt sich ebenfalls in einem Sessel nieder.

„Meiner Meinung nach liegt es an ihrer wahnsinnigen Aufregung. Dieses Phänomen kann man öfter beobachten, wenn Zauberer sehr nervös sind. Das, was für sie in dieser Situation am schlimmsten wäre, trifft ein, allerdings nur angeblich. In Wahrheit liegt der Ring noch immer da, wo Ron ihn hingelegt hat. Wir können ihn nur nicht finden, weil er selbst davon überzeugt ist, dass der Ring verschwunden ist. Sobald er Hoffnung schöpft oder darüber nachgrübelt, wie der Ring denn hat wegkommen können, taucht er wieder auf. Genauso ist es bei dem Kleid: Sobald Mione nicht mehr davon überzeugt ist, dass ihr das Kleid nicht passt, wird es wie angegossen sitzen."

Ich muss Remus nicht gerade intelligent angeschaut haben, sonst wäre er bestimmt nicht in dieses schallende Gelächter ausgebrochen. Aber, hey, hört ihr euch doch einmal so etwas an! Noch dazu, wenn es höchstwahrscheinlich sogar stimmt… Ist ja einfach nur unglaublich. „Und du meinst, das ist es?", frage ich nach und bin erleichtert, ein „Ja!" zur Antwort zu bekommen. „Gut.", lache ich befreit und stehe ruckartig auf. „Dann gehe ich mal die beiden suchen und überzeuge sie ganz sachte davon, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist. Hoffentlich hast du Recht!" Mit einem Winken verabschiede ich mich von Remus, der zurück zu dem „Lehreraufenthaltszimmer" läuft, während ich zu dem Raum gehe, in dem Ron vorhin gewesen ist.

Ausnahmsweise begegnet mir auf dem Gang niemand, der irgendetwas von mir will, und ich höre auch keine seltsamen Geräusche, wie plötzliches Aufschreien. Bis zu dem Moment, in dem ich vor der Tür zu dem Zimmer ankomme. Dem Lärmpegel nach zu urteilen, dürften sich darin mindestens drei Personen befinden, aber ich höre immer nur eine Stimme. Rons. Die Augen verdrehend klopfe ich an und öffne schließlich einfach die Tür, als ich keine Antwort erhalte. Mitten im Raum steht mein bester Freund, brüllt wütend und haut mit der Faust auf einen Tisch ein. Gut. Wunderbar. So viel zu einer entspannten Lage vor der Hochzeit.

„Ron?", meine ich vorsichtig und ducke mich schon einmal sicherheitshalber, als ich bemerke, wie sich seine Finger um ein Glas legen und er sich hastig umdreht. Dann atmet er auf einmal tief aus, lässt das Glas fallen und sinkt, genau wie ich kurz zuvor, auf einen Holzstuhl. Mit einem gemurmelten „Reparo" stelle ich das Glas wieder her, bringe es auf einer Kommode in Sicherheit und hocke mich neben meinen Freund. „Was ist denn los?", frage ich gespielt unwissend und wedele ungeduldig mit der Hand, als er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzt. „Nichts da, Schluss mit Trübsal blasen! Wo, sagtest du, hast du deinen Ring hingelegt?"

„In diese Schublade.", gibt Ron leicht gereizt zurück und deutet mit der Hand darauf. „Und du bist dir da ganz sicher?", will ich wissen. „Merlin, ja, Harry!", faucht Ron, ganz offenbar wirklich fertig mit den Nerven. „Und, hast du denn mal hingesehen?", erkundige ich mich und ernte einen fassungslosen Blick. „Hältst du mich für bescheuert? Und ob ich nachgeschaut habe, genau wie Dean und Neville, ungefähr zwanzigmal hab ich das getan!" „Dann wirf noch einen Blick hinein.", lache ich gelassen und ziehe meinen Freund in die Höhe. Mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der mir erklärt, für wie durchgedreht er mich gerade hält, sieht Ron mich anöffnet kopfschüttelnd die Schublade und wird plötzlich leichenblass.

„Er ist da!" haucht er, macht einen Schritt nach hinten, kneift kurz die Augen zusammen und blickt dann erneut in die Schublade. „Harry…", stammelt Ron und winkt mich hektisch an seine Seite. „Siehst du das auch?" Ich grinse und drücke meinem besten Freund quasi als Antwort seinen Ring in die Hand. „Hier, bitte sehr, Kumpel. So schlecht ist dein Gedächtnis also doch noch nicht.", ziehe ich ihn auf. „Weißt du was? Machs dir einfach bequem, entspann dich- und in einer knappen Stunde hol ich dich hier wieder ab, ja?" Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, winke ich Ron zu und renne los, in Richtung „Mädelstrakt."

Die Damen samt Hermione haben nämlich extra einen eigenen Teil des Gebäudes bekommen, in dem sie sich umziehen, schminken und was-weiß-ich-noch-alles machen können. Die Tür zu Miones Zimmer steht weit offen und ich kann schon aus der Ferne erkennen, dass es da drinnen ziemlich voll ist. Parvati, Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Mrs Weasley- einfach alle versuchen, der armen Hermione irgendwie zu helfen und sie in das Kleid zu quetschen. Ich stemme die Hände in die Hüften und brülle so laut ich kann: „Ruhe! Und raus hier, alle! Bis auf die Braut." Irgendwie- fragt mich nicht, wie ich das geschafft habe- klappt es und die Mädels rennen einzeln an mir vorbei, bis nur noch Mione etwas hilflos im Raum steht.

Ich schließe die Tür, gehe auf meine beste Freundin zu und grinse sie an. „Alles in Ordnung?", erkundige ich mich bei ihr und bin nicht wirklich überrascht, sie den Kopf schütteln zu sehen. „Mein Kleid passt nicht.", murmelt sie tonlos, während ihre Finger mit dem weißen Stoff spielen. „Bist du sicher?", frage ich sie, wie schon Ron zuvor und diesmal nickt sie unglücklich. „Ganz sicher. Gestern Abend hat es mir noch gepasst, ganz wunderbar sogar, aber jetzt… Kann ich über Nacht so viel zugenommen haben?" Ihre braunen Augen schauen mich traurig an und ich nehme Mione kurz in den Arm.

„Ach was! Jetzt betrachte das Ganze doch mal logisch: Es ist unmöglich! Das Kleid muss dir nach wie vor passen. Meinst du nicht auch?" Hermione knabbert nachdenklich am Fingernagel ihres Daumens. „Du hast Recht.", stimmt sie mir schließlich zu. „Es ist in der Tat schlicht unmöglich. Harry, versuch bitte mal, mir hineinzuhelfen, ja?" Den Gefallen tu ich ihr natürlich gerne (ungeduldig wie ich nun einmal bin mache ich noch schneller mit meiner Überzeugungsarbeit als bei Ron) und siehe da- das Kleid sitzt wie angegossen! „Perfekt.", grinse ich und küsse Mione, die noch vollkommen verdattert dasteht, auf die Wange. „Da wir dieses Problem nun gelöst haben, lass ich dich wieder alleine, ja? Und lass dich von den Mädels nicht verrückt machen! Bis dann."

„Tschüss.", haucht Hermione und schaut mir fassungslos hinterher, als ich mich auf den Weg zurück in den Speisesaal mache. Die Misslaute, die mir entgegen hallen, sagen mir nur allzu deutlich, dass der Chor fleißig am Üben ist. Ich reiße die Tür auf und erstarre in der Bewegung. Die ganze Meute der Jungen hat sich hier geradezu verschanzt: Blaise und Seamus rupfen armen, unschuldigen Rosen die Blütenblätter ab, Neville übtübrigens mit Professor McGonagall- das Schleppetragen, Terry hockt vor einem weißen Blatt Papier und versucht, offenbar höchst konzentriert, sich ein Gedicht über den Frühling einfallen zu lassen.

Die herrlichen, zum Ohren-Zuhalten bringenden Töne stammen von unserem Chor: Justin, Dean und Ernie bemühen sich sichtlich- allerdings nur darum, die anderen zu übertönen. Vor ihnen steht ein genervt aussehender Zwilling, der soeben ein paar Notenblätter auf den Boden wirft und auf ihnen herumtrampelt. „So geht das nicht!", schreit er und wirft den dreien böse Blicke zu. „Ihr sollt miteinander singen, nicht gegeneinander ankämpfen. Ist das klar?" „Klar.", schallt es zurück und Fred murmelt ein „Hoffen wir es." Nicht ganz untätig ist währenddessen auch unser Kamerateam: Morag filmt mit Lust und Liebe den Chor, während Lee irgendwelche Witze reißt.

„Hey, Har, alles klar?" George kommt auf mich zu und sieht mich fragend an. „Ja…", mache ich und muss dabei ziemlich erstaunt geklungen haben, so wie George grinst. „Bisschen voll hier, hm?", lacht er gutgelaunt und deutet auf einen kleinen Tisch ganz hinten in der Ecke. „Dein Schatz ist fleißig am Torte-Verschönern. Wenn du ihn mal von der Arbeit losreißen kannst, sag ihm doch bitte, dass ich seine Idee furchtbar toll finde und die auch von uns hätte kommen können." Er zwinkert mir zu und schubst mich auffordernd in Dracos Richtung. Auf dem Weg dorthin muss ich an Nev und McGonagall vorbei und bin erleichtert, dass sie beide noch leben und das mit dem Schleier mittlerweile wohl gut klappt.

Dracos blonder Haarschopf taucht vor mir auf und ich höre ihn irgendetwas wispern. Der ganze Tisch vor ihm ist übersät mit irgendwelchen Photographien und mittendrin thront „unsere" Torte. Leise lasse ich mich auf den Stuhl neben ihm gleiten und räuspere mich leise, woraufhin Draco beinahe von seinem Stuhl fällt. Entrüstet schaut er mich an. „Bist du des Wahnsinns? Weißt du, was gerade alles hätte passieren können? Ich bin schwer beschäftigt." „Das sehe ich.", bemerke ich amüsiert und deute auf das Chaos vor ihm. „Gehört alles dazu.", erklärt mir mein Freund und setzt sich wieder richtig hin.

„Mir ist da nämlich etwas eingefallen.", grinst er und wischt sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem leicht geröteten Gesicht. „Ist aber alles noch geheim." „Achja?", erkundige ich mich gespielt beleidigt. „George weiß offenbar Bescheid. Er lässt dir ausrichten, dass er deine Idee wahnsinnig gut findet und sie auch von ihm und Fred hätte kommen können. Na, wenn das mal kein Kompliment ist…" Ich zwinkere Draco zu und er lacht leise. „Na gut, du hast mich erwischt: die Zwillinge wissen Bescheid, doch sie sind auch die einzigen. Und ihnen musste ich es sagen, schließlich wollte ich wissen, ob ich damit ihrer Aufgabe gerecht werde." „Ich verzeihe dir.", antworte ich ihm mit ernstem Gesicht und beuge mich zu ihm, um ihn sanft zu küssen.

„Was du mittlerweile gemacht hast, muss ich ja nicht fragen.", gluckst Draco, als wir unseren Kuss unterbrechen. „Die Kommunikation hier läuft wie am Schnürchen: Kaum hatte Ron seinen Ring wieder, wussten wir alle Bescheid und die anderen konnten das Suchen aufgeben und sich ihren Aufgaben widmen. Bei den Mädels drüben dürfte dasselbe gelten. Glückwunsch, mein strahlender Held.", zieht er mich lächelnd auf. „Du hast mal wieder die Welt gerettet." Ich winke großzügig ab. „Das war nichts gegen das, was ich sonst so leisten muss. Dagegen war der heutige Tag wirklich entspannend."

Gemeinsam brechen wir in Gelächter auf und Draco streichelt mir kurz über die Wange. „Du siehst müde aus.", teilt er mir leise mit. „Du hattest ganz schön zu tun, hm? Immerhin haben sich alle auf dich verlassen." Ich bringe ein etwas gequält wirkendes Lächeln zustande. „Das bin ich doch gewohnt, schon vergessen? Nein, im Ernst: mach dir keine Sorgen, es war anstrengend, aber es war es auch wert. Schließlich heiraten meine besten Freunde nicht dauernd. Also kann ich dir beruhigt versprechen, dass wir dieses Chaos nicht jeden Tag durchmachen werden." „Das will ich auch stark hoffen.", schmunzelt Draco und zieht mich in einen längeren Kuss, der von einer ganz bestimmten Person gestört wird.

„Was haben wir denn da? Unser herzallerliebstes Pärchen ist wieder vereint und die blonde Hälfte muss nicht mehr mutterseelenallein hier herumsitzen und sich nach seiner anderen Hälfte sehnen. Süß!" Blaise steht lachend vor uns und zwinkert uns fröhlich zu. „Hast du eigentlich vor irgendetwas Respekt?", erkundigt sich Draco und sucht gleichzeitig nach einem bestimmten Foto. „Warum fragst du? Sollte ich etwa?", gibt Blaise zurück. Ich küsse meinen Freund noch einmal auf die Wange, dann stehe ich auf und ziehe Blaise mit mir ein Stück beiseite. „Lass ihn arbeiten.", grinse ich. „Kommt schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass er sich so auf etwas konzentriert."

Blaise nickt zustimmend und deutet auf Seamus, der gerade mit einer widerspenstigen Rose kämpft. „Wollen wir ihn retten?", schlägt er mir vor und gemeinsam laufen wir auf den Iren zu. „Hey, alles klar?", strahlt er uns an und zieht eine Dorne aus seinem Zeigefinger. „Sicher.", meine ich zögernd und beobachte, wie sich einige Blutstropfen bilden. „Und bei dir? Sollen wir dir irgendwie helfen?" „Wär nett.", murmelt Seam zerstreut und fegt beinahe mit seiner anderen Hand einen bereits mit Blüten gefüllten Korb vom Tisch, den Blaise gerade noch auffangen kann, bevor das „Unglück" geschieht. Ich nehme Seamus die Rose ab und entferne vorsichtig die Blüten, um sie in den anderen Korb zu tun, der ebenfalls beinahe voll ist.

„Seid ihr dann fertig?", will ich von den beiden wissen und atme erleichtert auf, als sie nicken. „Gut. Wenigstens etwas klappt. Dann geh ich mal die anderen fragen, inwiefern sie bereit sind. Ihr könnt ruhig hier sitzen bleiben.", erkläre ich den beiden und mache mich auf den Weg zu unserem Chor und seinem gestressten Leiter. „Wie klappt's?", frage ich Fred ohne Umschweife und er grinst mich erschöpft an. „Mittlerweile ganz gut. Wir sind gerade dabei, unser letztes Lied einzustudieren." Ich grinse erfreut zurück. „Gut. Und ich nehme an, unser Kamerateam hat auch sämtliche Interviews geführt, die es vor der Hochzeit hat führen wollen?"

Gemeinsam nicken mir Morag und Lee zu. „Sehr schön. Dann könnt ihr, natürlich nur wenn ihr wollt, die Kamera vorläufig wegpacken und euch die restliche Zeit vor der Zeremonie entspannen." Und schon bin ich auf dem Weg zu Neville. Mir kommt es so vor, als wäre ich heute nur am Hetzen, dauernd von einem Ort zum anderen. Zum Glück bin ich nicht jeden Tag Trauzeuge. Und da fällt mir ein… die Rede muss ich auch noch verfassen… Merlin, Hilfe, steh mir bei!

„Neville?", frage ich behutsam, um nicht zu riskieren, dass er erschrickt und wieder auf die „Schleppe" (erneut dieser meterlange Stoff) tritt und hinfällt, um sich vollends zu verheddern. Aber nichts dergleichen geschieht: Stattdessen begleitet Nev Professor McGonagall formvollendet zu einem bereitstehenden Stuhl, hilft ihr, sich mit der Schleppe darauf niederzulassen und drapiert diese auch noch um dem Holzstuhl. Ich kneife ungläubig die Augen zusammen und sehe vor mir einen strahlenden Neville, der mir vergnügt winkt. Okay, nun fühle ich mich wirklich wie im falschen Film. Dass Nev nicht mehr der kleine, ungeschickte Junge von früher ist, ist mir natürlich auch klar. Aber das hier… das grenzt ja beinahe schon an ein Wunder!

„Hi, Harry!", ruft er mir fröhlich zu und ich kann nicht anders, ich muss lachen. Gute Laune ist eben wirklich ansteckend! „Klappt's?", will ich wissen und als hätte ich es nicht geahnt, mischt sich Professor McGonagall in unser kleines Gespräch mit ein. „Der Junge ist ein wahres Naturtalent!", schwärmt sie mir vor und betrachtet Neville mit glänzenden Augen. „Nicht einmal ist er gestolpert oder mir auf die Schleppe getreten! Können Sie sich das vorstellen, Harry? Merlin, war ich überrascht! Normalerweise passiert das dauernd, vor allem, wenn man zu konzentriert ist und genau diesen Eindruck hat er auf mich gemacht. Zum Glück ist nichts passiert, ganz im Gegenteil: Es kann nun bei der Hochzeit überhaupt nichts mehr schief gehen."

Ich zwinkere Neville, der knallrot angelaufen ist, amüsiert zu und frage mich, was McGonagall wohl für ein Gesicht machen würde, wenn sie erführe, was sich Nev vorhin bei Dean alles geleistet hat. Selbstverständlich erzähle ich es ihr nicht, ich bin ja nicht verrückt. Neville so in etwas hineinzureiten, ist mit Sicherheit nicht meine Art. Das würde ich schon normalerweise, bei irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten, nicht tun und wir gleich überhaupt nicht. Schließlich hat er fleißig geübt und einige Schmerzen auf sich genommen. Der Fußboden dort draußen im Flur war bestimmt nicht gerade weich und bequem… Und wie ich Neville kenne, ist er öfter als einmal darauf gelandet.

„Ähm ja, so ungefähr.", grinst er mich dementsprechend an und zuckt zusammen, als die Professorin ihm auf die Schulter klopft. „Unsinn, der gute Junge ist viel zu bescheiden!", klärt sie mich netterweise auf und mein Schmunzeln vertieft sich. „Ginevra und Dean sollten sich ihn schon einmal vormerken, falls die beiden demnächst heiraten wollen. Bei Ihnen und Draco brauchen wir das ja nicht." Damit blinzelt sie mich an und verschwindet, während ich ihr verblüfft hinterher starre. „Woher weiß sie das?", bringe ich schließlich hervor und wende mich hilfesuchend an Neville. Der jedoch zuckt mit den Achseln.

„Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass einer der Lehrer davon Wind bekommen hat und es seitdem alle wissen. Allerdings hält sich im Gegenzug dazu noch immer standhaft das Gerücht, dass Dumbledore es bereits seit Jahren weiß und den anderen gestern davon erzählt hat. Such dir die Version aus, die dir besser gefällt.", lacht er. „Also weiß es nun wirklich jeder?", hake ich nach. Neville schüttelt den Kopf. „Die Lehrer wissen Bescheid, die Jungs von gestern Abend und die, dies vorher schon wussten. Dem Rest kannst du ja beim Hochzeitswalzer zeigen, wie du zu Draco stehst.", schlägt er mir vor und in dem Moment weiß ich, was ich heute Nachmittag tun werde…


	10. Allerletzte Vorbereitungen

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Und ich kann kaum sagen, wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich euch so ewig hier habe sitzen lassen. Ich hab sämtliche Hochzeitsinfos verschlampt, einige andere Ideen find ich nicht mehr und so hab ich das elfte Kapitel ewig vor mir hergeschoben. Vorhin hab ich mich mit dem Vorhaben, endlich weiterzuschreiben, an den PC gesetzt und da ist mir aufgefallen, dass das zehnte Kapitel noch nicht mal online ist.

Wie gesagt, es tut mir so unendlich Leid! Ich bin ein wenig zu chaotisch und verpeilt, um regelmäßig upzudaten, aber das hier war wirklich keine Absicht… Hab schon ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen nun. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, es gefällt euch und ich verspreche, die Fortsetzung wird nicht wieder so lange auf sich warten lassen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und noch einmal, tausendmal: Es tut mir Leid /nick/.

Eure Maia

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren des HP-Universums gehören J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

Warnings: Slash, OOC

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Maia

Widmung:

Für Kathy, weil du an mich geglaubt und mir gesagt hast, ich solle die Schreiberei nicht aufgeben. Danke für alles. Ich hab dich lieb!

Die Hochzeit meiner besten Freunde

Teil Zehn: Allerletzte Vorbereitungen

„Harry?" George tippt mir auf die Schulter und reißt mich somit aus meinen Überlegungen. Die Bilder von Draco und mir, wie wir einen eindrucksvollen Tanz mit einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss als Abschluss „vorführen", verpuffen und ich befinde mich- leider- wieder im Speisesaal. „Was denn?" Fragend schaue ich den Zwilling an und er deutet auf die Uhr. „Wir haben noch zwanzig Minuten. Ich dachte nur, du würdest es gerne wissen.", teilt er mir mit und ich bekomme den Schreck meines Lebens. „Zwanzig Minuten?", hake ich unsicher nach. Neville und George nicken synchron. „Zwanzig Minuten.", bestätigt mir der Rotschopf.

„Okay…", nervös fahre ich mir mit einer Hand durch die Haare und lasse meine Augen durch den Raum streifen. Der Chor ist bereit, unser Kamerateam ebenfalls, Neville kann fehlerfrei eine Schleppe tragen, Blaise und Seamus haben alle Rosen zerrupft und Draco sammelt gerade wieder sämtliche Photographien ein. Eigentlich wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Wäre da nicht diese verfluchte Trauzeugenrede, die ich mit noch keinem einzigen Wort vorbereit habe. Und außerdem hab ich Ron versprochen, ihn rechtzeitig abzuholen und ihm noch ein wenig das Händchen zu halten. Langsam aber sicher habe ich das Gefühl, jetzt in Panik geraten zu dürfen…

„Ich bin auch fertig!", brüllt Terry da freudestrahlend durch den Raum und winkt mit einem zerfledderten Stück Papier, das bereits ziemlich mitgenommen aussieht. Ich grinse ihn erleichtert an und will mir gerade das Gedicht einmal anschauen, als Fred mir zuvorkommt und sich Terrys Meisterwerk schnappt. „Vergesst es, Leute.", verkündet der Rotschopf uns mit wichtiger Miene. „Das hier bekommt ihr erst nach der Hochzeit zu sehen. Bis dahin müsst ihr euch eben in Geduld üben, Freunde. Es hat eben schon seine Vorteile, das Ganze organisiert zu haben. Okay, ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr euch alle umziehen geht und wir uns dann in der Kirche wiedertreffen, ja? Die standesamtliche Hochzeit findet ja ebenfalls dort statt. Dann bis später, Leute."

In dem Moment, in dem Fred fertig gesprochen hat, winke ich Draco zu und renne los, in Richtung Rons Zimmer. Nur gut, dass ich meinen Anzug schon vorher darin abgelegt habe, damit ich mich dort umziehen kann. Hermione hat ja darauf bestanden, dass wir alle richtig zu einer Muggel-Hochzeit angekleidet erscheinen. Sogar der Pfarrer und der Standesbeamte sind Muggel und haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht. Ich muss zugeben, es ist wirklich ein seltsames Gefühl, obwohl ich mich irgendwie auf den Anblick meiner ehemaligen Lehrer und Lehrerinnen in Anzügen und Kleidern oder Kostümen freue. Was wohl Sprout tragen wird? Oder Snape?

Nein, darüber sollte ich so kurz vor der Trauung definitiv nicht nachdenken! Es wirkt nämlich nicht gerade besonders gut, wenn ausgerechnet der Trauzeuge den Lachanfall seines Lebens hat, während sich seine zwei besten Freunde das Jawort geben. Und schon gar mit der Ausrede, dass er sich soeben an die Gestalt von Nevilles Irrwicht im dritten Schuljahr erinnert hatte… Dann würde das Brautpaar nämlich ebenfalls in Gelächter ausbrechen, Nev würde rot werden und der Rest würde wissen wollen, was denn genau damals passiert war. Und wer konnte schon wissen, wie nachtragend Snape genau war? Sonderlich witzig würde er es bestimmt auch heute nicht finden.

Außerdem nehme ich mir hier und jetzt fest vor, während der Trauung nicht allzu oft zu Charlie und Professor Trelawney zu schielen, um zu vermeiden, dass mein Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen reicht. Stattdessen werde ich Fred und George bitten, eifrig Fotos zu machen und sie mir zu zeigen. Ich würde ja unser Kamerateam mit dieser Aufgabe betreuen, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass die anderen sich im Nachhinein lieber noch einmal die Hochzeit anschauen werden anstatt dieses kleine Intermezzo. Aber wer weiß- so, wie ich die Zwillinge einschätze, haben sie das längst bedacht und es irgendwie hinbekommen, dass wir von allem Videoaufnahmen haben. Vielleicht komme ich dann ja doch noch in den zweifelhaften Genuss von Percys Strip. Obwohl mir nicht allzu viel daran liegt.

Mittlerweile bin ich vor Rons Tür angekommen und klopfe leicht auf das Holz. Ein nervös klingendes „Herein!" ertönt und ich betrete das Zimmer, nur um beinahe von meinem besten Freund überrannt zu werden. „Ron?", hake ich vorsichtig nach, während er wie ein geölter, roter Blitz durch den Raum saust. „Ich bin aufgeregt!", teilt er mir netterweise mit und ich verdrehe leicht die Augen. „Und?", entgegne ich lachend, „Wer wäre das wohl nicht, hm?" „Du verstehst das nicht!", jammert Ron und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Du warst noch nie verheiratet!" Ich muss lachen und schneide ihm eine Grimasse. „Aber du, ja? Du stehst nur kurz davor."

„Das ist schlimm genug.", murmelt er und ich starre ihn entgeistert an. „Schlimm? Bitte? Hab ich da gerade richtig gehört?" Ich mache einen Schritt auf meinen besten Freund zu und schüttele ihn sachte. Blaue Augen sehen mir entgegen und ich setze mich seufzend neben Ron, lege ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ron…", beginne ich behutsam, „Es ist absolut nicht schlimm, was nachher passieren wird, ja? Du wirst Hermione heiraten, deine große Liebe. Es gibt nichts, wovor du Angst haben musst. Schließlich tust du das hier nur, weil du Mione über alles liebst und für immer mit ihr vereint sein möchtest. Okay?" Und langsam nickt mein bester Freund.

„Okay.", wispert er und betrachtet mich, als würde er mir zum ersten Mal gegenüber sitzen. „Danke, Harry!", er lächelt mich auf einmal fröhlich an und umarmt mich kurz. „Ich glaube, ich hab's begriffen.", erklärt er mir und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Ich bin zwar etwas verwirrt –was gab's denn bitte zu verstehen?- aber, hey, ich beschwer mich nicht, ein „Danke" hört man als Freund und auch sonst immer wieder gerne. Ich bin doch froh, dass ich Ron offensichtlich helfen konnte. Wir wollen ja alle, dass die Hochzeit glatt über die Bühne geht und ein übernervöser Bräutigam würde da nur stören, findet ihr nicht? Also war es nur gut, dass ich den armen Kerl irgendwie beruhigen konnte.

„Naja… eigentlich bin ich ja hergekommen, um dir Bescheid zu geben, dass wir uns umziehen müssen, weil wir spätestens in fünfzehn Minuten in der Kirche sein sollten.", erzähle ich Ron und bete innerlich, dass er nicht wieder ausrastet und hyperventiliert. Und jemand hört mich, danke! Glücklicherweise bleibt mein bester Freund ganz ruhig und greift nur nach seinem Anzug, der auf einem Bügel am Schrank hing, genau neben meinem. Schweigend ziehen wir uns um und stehen dann Minuten später beide in schwarzen Anzügen und weißen Hemden da. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sich Mione eine Krawatte wünschen würde, doch Ron war von Anfang an dagegen und dabei ist es geblieben, obwohl Hermione nichts davon weiß.

Rein objektiv betrachtet finde ich, dass Ron und ich eine gute Figur machen in diesen Anzügen. Ich bin tatsächlich mit meinem Aussehen zufrieden und sogar meine wirren Haare passen heute perfekt, irgendwie gefallen sie mir in diesem Moment. Vielleicht werde ich ja krank. Oder der Spiegel hier in diesem Zimmer lügt und verschönert die Wahrheit ein wenig. Ach was, schelte ich mich, es kann durchaus vorkommen, dass ich mir gefalle! Etwas muss ja an mir dran sein, sonst wäre Draco nicht immer noch mit mir zusammen. Er beteuert ständig, ich sei der attraktivste Mann, der ihm je begegnet sei. Naja, gut, ich sag ihm dasselbe, aber das kann man doch nicht vergleichen! Oder? Ich meine, ich sage schließlich die Wahrheit. Gut, nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, hörst du, Harry? Das führt zu nichts… ich sollte mich voll und ganz auf die Hochzeit konzentrieren. Ja, das sollte ich und das werde ich.

Na bitte, klappt wunderbar, diese Sache mit dem Einreden. Einreden? Wer spricht denn hier von einreden? Ich muss mir nichts einreden! Nein, muss ich nicht. Ehrlich nicht! Merlin, ich glaube, ich werde wahnsinnig! Diese Hochzeits-Sache macht einen noch verrückt! Hochzeit… Hochzeit! Das war's! Das war mein Stichwort und das werde ich nun nicht mehr aus den Augen verlieren. Hochzeit… Rons und Miones Hochzeit… das ist das Ziel, auf das wir hingearbeitet haben und noch immer hinarbeiten… Und ja, meine Gedanken sind wieder da, wo sie hingehören.

Ich räuspere mich leicht, um auch die letzten Draco-Gedanken aus meinen Gedanken zu verscheuchen und sehe Ron abwartend an. „Wollen wir?", schlage ich ihm vor und beobachte, wie er schluckt und mir dann zunickt. „Okay.", gibt er zurück, strafft die Schultern und geht, auf einmal höchst energisch, auf die Tür zu. „Merlin, du hast wirklich Recht! Ich ignoriere jetzt dieses mulmige Gefühl irgendwo in meiner Magengegend, öffne die Tür, laufe hinaus und betrete anschließend gemeinsam mit dir die Kirche, um die wundervollste Frau zu heiraten, die es auf der gesamten Welt gibt. Ich bin mit Abstand der größte Glückspilz und ich werde diesen Tag genießen! Ich werde hinausgehen, lächeln und mich freuen, dass Hermione nach der Zeremonie meine Frau sein wird, dass wir zusammen leben werden und vielleicht Kinder großziehen werden…"

Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss bei dieser kleinen, voll von Enthusiasmus sprühenden Rede grinsen. „So gefällst du mir schon besser!", bestätige ich Ron in seiner neu gewonnen Einstellung und klopfe ihm kurz auf die Schulter. Zusammen verlassen wir den Raum und schreiten durch die nun menschenleeren Gänge. Von Zeit zu Zeit lächele ich Ron an und erhalte ein Grinsen als Antwort. Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie froh ich darüber bin, dass sich seine Nervosität restlos gelegt hat. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste ihm irgendwelche Zaubermittel bzw. in unserem Fall eher Zaubertränke einflößen, damit er sich mal entspannen und ordentlich Luft holen kann. Aber so, ohne irgendwelche Tricks, ist es selbstverständlich noch um einiges besser! Nicht, dass mich der gute Junge an seinem Hochzeitstag ins Grab bringt!

„Harry…", beginnt Ron plötzlich und ich bleibe stehen, um ihn fragend anzuschauen. Er hat seine Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und hält den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ja?" Verwirrt ziehe ich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und stupse meinen besten Freund spielerisch an. Na, immerhin starrt er nicht mehr den Bodden an. „Ja?", wiederhole ich und grinse ihn auffordernd an. Eine leichte Röte überzieht Rons Gesicht und er nuschelt irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. „Sorry, ich hab keinen Ton verstanden.", kläre ich ihn gut gelaunt auf und warte geduldig auf seine Erwiderung. „Naja… ich wollte mich nur bedanken.", rückt Ron schließlich mit der Sprache heraus und er sieht mich offen an.

„Bedanken?", will ich irritiert wissen und er nickt. „Ja, bedanken. Du hast so viel für Mione und mich getan, Harry, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir dafür danken kann. Und ich weiß, dass du heute eine Menge Arbeit und Stress hattest." Er zwinkert mir lachend zu. „Aber nach sieben Jahren mit uns in der Schule kennst du das ja bereits. Ich wollte dir ganz herzlich dafür danken, dass du mein Trauzeuge bist und die gesamte Arbeit übernommen hast. Ginny hätte dir ja helfen müssen…" „Lass mal!", unterbreche ich ihn hastig, „Sie hatte bestimmt genug damit zu tun, Mione zu beruhigen und Einladungen zu verschicken. Außerdem war mir deine Schwester in einigen Dingen," Hier muss ich das Schmunzeln wirklich unterdrücken und muss mich zusammenreißen, um die Torte nicht zu erwähnen. „eine sehr große Hilfe, also mach dir keine Sorgen, ja? Es ist alles perfekt."

„Gut, dann bin ich ja beruhigt.", zwinkert mir Ron zu und dreht den Kopf in Richtung Eingangstür der Kirche. „Gehen wir rein?" Ich stimme ihm zu und gemeinsam betreten wir die überfüllte Kirche. Und ich muss zugeben, die Dekoration ist erstklassig! Überall sind kunterbunte Blumen arrangiert, genau, wie Hermione es haben wollte. „Ich will alle möglichen Farben!", hatte sie uns schon vor Ewigkeiten einmal erklärt, „Rot, Gelb, Orange, Blau… einfach sämtliche knalligen, bunten Farben! Bunt muss es sein, dann wird es fröhlich. Und fröhlich sollte eine Hochzeit schon sein, nicht wahr? Schließlich ist es keine Trauerfeier, sondern ein Anlass zur Freude! Und deshalb wünsche ich mir bunte Blumen!" Nur gut, dass Ron und ich uns an dieses Gespräch erinnert hatten, als wir überlegt hatten, wie man die Kirche dekorieren sollte.

Ihr Wunsch wurde jedenfalls definitiv erwünscht. Ich kann mich kaum sattsehen an den herrlichen gelben Gerbera, an denen mit Rot und Gelb, an den blauen Kornblumen… Ich kenne nicht einmal die Hälfte aller Blumen hier mit Namen, aber wer auch immer die Dekoration übernommen hat: er oder sie ist ein Genie! Und das kann sich die Person von mir höchstpersönlich bestätigen lassen! Die Kirche sieht atemberaubend aus, das Meer an Blumen nimmt dem kühlen Steinbau die Strenge und bringt automatisch alle zum Lächeln. Miones Ideen sind nun einmal wirklich die allerbesten.

Ganz hinten in den Bänken sitzen sämtliche ehemaligen Leute aus unserer Schulzeit, mit denen wir nie so gut befreundet gewesen sind, dass sie vorne sitzen würden. Sie sind einfach Bekannte, die wir mögen und da Ron und Mione ihre Hochzeit mit „so vielen Leuten wie möglich" (das war ein Originalzitat von Hermione!) feiern wollten, haben sie alle eingeladen, mit denen sie in Hogwarts mehr als zehn freundliche Worte gewechselt haben. Oder zumindest kommt es mir so vor. Gleich vor den Hogwartsehemaligen sitzen verschiedene Freunde, Lehrer und entferntere Familienmitglieder. Und schließlich, ganz vorne, warten strahlende Väter, vor Rührung fast weinende Mütter und fröhlich winkende Geschwister. Nicht zu vergessen: unser netter kleiner Chor, bestehend aus Dean, Ernie und Justin, ist ebenfalls in dunkle Anzüge gekleidet und wartet an der Seite, bereit, ein Liedchen zu trällern, sobald Hermione die Kirche betritt.

Direkt neben den dreien stehen die Zwillinge, die uns fröhlich zuwinken und die ausnahmsweise direkt, beinahe, immerhin ansatzweise erwachsen wirken in ihren Anzügen. Ihr Geschäft in der Winkelgasse läuft wirklich gut und soweit ich weiß, ist es vor allem bei den Hogwartsschülern sehr beliebt geworden. Naja, ich kann das sehr gut nachvollziehen. Wenn ich weiterhin alle Lehrer jeden Tag ertragen müsste, würde ich mich auch mit Stinkbomben und derlei Sachen eindecken. Aber ich befürchte, Mione würde mich erschlagen, wenn ich so ein Ding in „ihrer" Kirche werfen würde. Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr zur Schule gehe. Ich meine, unsere herzallerliebsten Professorinnen sind normalerweise garantiert nicht so aufdringlich wie heute, doch trotzdem.

„Charlie sitzt schon neben Trelawney.", macht mich Ron auf seinen zweitältesten Bruder und dessen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck aufmerksam. „Er kann einem fast Leid tun, meinst du nicht?" Ich nicke und lächele Charlie kurz zu, der uns flehend ansieht. Ich zucke hilflos mit den Achseln und forme mit den Lippen ein „Sorry!". „Andererseits verspricht es auch, ein Riesenspass zu werden.", grinst Ron und ich muss lachen. „Schadenfroh?", will ich wissen und bekomme ein gespielt unschuldiges „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Wirkt das etwa so?" zurück. „Gar nicht.", versichere ich ihm und ziehe ihn mit nach vorne an den Altar. Der Pfarrer und der Standesbeamte, ein guter Freund von Mr Granger, warten bereits auf uns und schütteln uns lächelnd die Hände.

Plötzlich wird es still in der Kirche. Instinktiv drehen Ron und ich uns um und mein bester Freund hält sich an mir fest. „Harry…", wispert er und seine blauen Augen scheinen größer zu werden, als er eine bestimmte Person ausmacht. Ich schlucke leicht. „Ja?", flüstere ich zurück und bemerke, wie Ron übers ganze Gesicht strahlt. „Sie kommt…", antwortet er mir leise und sein Blick heftet sich an Hermione fest, die am Arm ihres Vaters langsam durch den Mittelgang auf uns zugeht, mit Blaise und Seamus in rosa… rosa? Nun, ähm, in rosa Blümchenkleidern. Die beiden haben es tatsächlich durchgezogen und sich für ihre Blumenstreuaufgabe in Kleider getraut. Doch sie sind nichts gegen Hermione… Und Rons Lächeln sagt mir, dass er heute mehr denn je nur Augen für sie hat.


End file.
